Una Misma Direccion
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: Hay varios fics sobre el como inicio la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, así que una más no hace daño... mi muy particular punto de vista de como el Anti-heroe por excelencia y el modelo de mujer de toda una generación se enamoraron contra todo pronostico
1. Chapter 1  Una Mañana como Cualquiera

**Una mañana como cualquier otra…**

"Como es posible que pueda sentirme atraída por alguien como él" – esa pregunta lleva semanas rondando en la cabeza de la atractiva joven de los hermosos cabellos azules mientras fija la vista en el techo de su habitación, ya lleva un buen rato despierta pero desea unos minutos de tranquilidad sin ninguna distracción – "no importando que tan atractivo y sexy sea, es un monstro… un asesino a sangre fría sin corazón, egoísta y lleno de odio" – el simple recuerdo de verlo sonrerir junto al cuerpo sin vida de Yamcha debería ser suficiente para despreciar al insensible enano.

"Eso es lo que es… un insensible enano con aires de grandeza, príncipe de los saiya-jins, el mejor espécimen de su raza, por favor… Goku tiene más poder en un solo cabello que él en todo su cuerpo" – la simple idea de su cuerpo la hace estremerse y sentir una sensación familiar que pensó había muerto con el primer y único hombre con quien había estado – "su cuerpo, kami su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el Goku o Yamcha, de seguro es dinamita en la cama" – suspira tratando de aclarar su mente, como podía estar imaginando si era bueno o no en cuestiones de sexo, cuando el tipejo deseaba mandarlos a todos al demonio en la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

El por que le había permitido entrar en su casa y de cierta manera a su vida era también un misterio, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiera controlarse… al final había luchado hombro con hombro con sus amigos para derrotar a Frezeer, dio su vida en Namek al igual que las personas que más quería en este y cualquier otro mundo, inclusive las esferas del dragón lo habían vuelto a la vida… shey-long no revivía a villanos, lo que menos le debía era darle un lugar donde pudiera recuperarse y prepararse para la siguiente batalla, Vegeta era un mal necesario.

La noticia que el joven del cabello color violeta les había dado la había convencido de ello – "no quiero ser la última que quede de pie, no puedo ser yo la única que sobreviva a los androides" – ella aún no podía creer como podría ser posible que Goku muriera antes de siquiera pelear por algo tan humano como un mal cardiaco, pero sobre todo el que solamente ella sobreviviera a la batalla, no Picolo o Gohan, sino ella, Bulma Briefs, la más débil del grupo, vaya hasta Lunch en su versión rubia podría romperle el alma a su prójimo por diversión, Bulma solamente podría depender de su ingenio y su habilidad para inventar – "no podría vivir sin los chicos, sin mi familia, si en verdad la amenaza es como Trunks la planteo, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir, inclusive la de Vegeta… el simio es un mal necesario"

La verdad es que el príncipe no era solamente un mal necesario, sino más bien un placer culpable, se había vuelto adicta a verlo entrenar en el cuarto de gravedad, bien sabía que Vegeta odiaba que ella estuviera ahí horas observando y tomando notas – "no soy tu mono de laboratorio mujer" – le había dicho una y mil veces, pero en realidad ya había dejado de estudiarlo como científica, solo estaba ahí disfrutando el espectáculo… el ver como el sudor cae por sus perfectas facciones, por sus bien definidos músculos, el ver su perfecto trasero en los ceñidos shorts que utiliza, el maldito saiyan era poesía en movimiento, la perfección en empaque pequeño.

Esta acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres atractivos, aun cuando estuvieran gran parte del tiempo intentando romperse el alma mutuamente, todos sus amigos son la clase de hombre por el que cualquier mujer perdería el sueño. Yamcha y Goku en verdad son excelentes especímenes de sus respectivas razas cada uno perfecto en su muy particular modo. Vamos inclusive Tien Shinhan y Krillin son bastante guapos a pesar de no tener cabello, todos ellos además de ser atractivos son héroes reconocidos que habían salvado a la tierra en más de una ocasión, casi todas las mujeres del mundo se volvían locas por ellos.

Bulma lo había hecho por Yamcha, en cuanto poso sus ojos en él, cuando apenas era una estudiante de 16 años viviendo su primera gran aventura y él era un ladrón del desierto fingiendo ser un villano para ocultar su timidez patológica. Lo primero que le llamo la atención fue su rostro tan hermoso y escultural cuerpo, su largo y sedoso cabello, después de tratarlo pudo ver su increíble alma y ahí fue cuando se enamoro de él. Después de tantos años juntos, podía decir a ciencia cierta que ahora que llevaba el cabello corto y su rostro ya no era tan perfecto por su cicatriz, lucía más varonil y atractivo que nunca, incluso su cuerpo había cambiado… pero Vegeta, ese enano monstruoso con su seño de desdén, menospreciando a todo el mundo, él es palabras mayores.

Si bien no es muy alto, más o menos de su estatura y su frente es enorme, había algo en él que la dejaba sin habla – "no solamente es su cuerpo, sus facciones cinceladas y la sexualidad que destila, son esos ojos, oh Kami esos ojos… algunas veces no hay más que odio, crueldad y sed de venganza, otras algo que no logro descifrar, una mezcla de soledad y necesidad, la manera en que me observa como si quiera atravesar mi alma, sobre todo cuando piensa que no me doy cuenta, tiene una manera verme que no se si quiere asesinarme o follarme" – en verdad Vegeta, la sacaba totalmente de balance, en todo el tiempo que fue pareja de Yamcha, jamás llego a sentir lo que Vegeta logra despertar en ella con solamente oír su varonil voz llamándola mu…

Mujer, donde está mi desayuno – hablando del diablo – no me hagas repetir la pregunta

Bulma decide hacer caso omiso a los gritos del simio, mientras se cubre el rostro con una de sus mullidas almohadas – "y por culpa de él ya no deseo estar con Yamcha, por culpa de este berrinchudo príncipe nuestra relación se está yendo al cuerno, creo que me estoy volviendo loca"

Mujer tienes 5 segundos – "me pregunto cómo será escucharlo gritarme así en otras circunstancias" – Carajo, mujer – la voz de él es superada por el ruido que hace la puerta de su habitación al volar en mil pedazos

Pero que mierda piensas que haces pedazo de animal – grita molesta mientras se quita de encima la almohada que la protegió de los trozos de madera

Llamar tu atención de mosquito, donde está mi desayuno… no hay nadie en toda la maldita casa que me lo prepare, así que me tendré que conformar con la basura que preparas y te atreves a llamar comida.

Si tienes tanta hambre, porque no intentas por una vez en tu vida hacer algo por ti mismo – responde más tranquila, mientras lentamente se sienta en su cama, acomodando sus cobijas – o es que su majestad es tan inútil que ni un plato de cereal puede prepararse

En verdad tienes deseos de morir joven – ella no lograr entender como puede ser tan veloz como estar sobre de ella apretando amenazante su suave cuello y sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo libre – eres débil, con un simple movimiento de mi mano puedo romper tu cuello como si fuera un palillo

Y por qué no lo haces, ya me tienes harta con tus amenazas – responde desafiante sosteniendo la mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos ónix y sintiendo una extraña mezcla de miedo y deseo – "lo que me faltaba, soy masoquista" piensa para si misma

La vida sería aburrida sin ti onna, ahora levanta tu trasero y prepara mi desayuno – el por su parte disfruta la cercanía de Bulma, la suavidad de su piel, pero sobre todo el cómo su mirada no muestra miedo, esos hermosos ojos azules jamás lo han mirado con miedo sino con curiosidad y ahora con un brillo muy extraño

Baka… si sueltas mi cuello y te quitas de encima, probablemente me digne a levantarme y prepararte algo de lo que tu llamas basura – en su voz ya no hay la seguridad que ella trata de fingir

Te molesta – acerca más su cuerpo al de ella, su rostro esta peligrosamente cerca y ella no puede evitar pensar que se sentirá sentir esos labios que embozan una sarcástica sonrisa sobre los suyos – porque yo me encuentro bastante cómodo

No… para nada – la cercanía de él la deja oler su delicioso y masculino aroma – pesas unos 30 kilos más que yo, pero no hay problema no quisiera incomodarte – "por favor aléjate de mí, porque no sé de qué puedo ser capaz" complementa en su mente, pues ha comenzado a percibir su propia excitación.

Tu cuerpo no miente tan bien como tu boca, puedo percibir que te agrada y bastante el que este a esta distancia, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría si me acercará un poco más

Por unos segundos Bulma no alcanza a entender quien toma la iniciativa, pero muy en el fondo de su mente sabe que fue ella, pero el tenerlo tan cerca, el desearlo por tantas semanas, los sueños eróticos que ha tenido sobre él, pensar en Vegeta cuando besa a Yamcha… no puede más y Bulma Briefs pierde el control sobre si misma – "probablemente me va a enviar a conocer a mi creador después de esto, pero Kami, habrá valido la pena" – es su último pensamiento coherente

Vegeta tarda un poco en reaccionar pero al contrario de su primer impulso que es destrozarla, sin ni siquiera pensarlo hace el beso más profundo, abriendo los labios de ella con su lengua y dejándose llevar – "es la falta de intimidad" – piensa para sí mientras se deja disfrutar la sensación que la lengua de ella causa en él – "la onna no está nada mal" – ha soltado su cuello para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, el hecho que de poder percibir las deliciosas curvas de la escultura mujer por debajo de una pijama de niña lo excita de sobre manera, el perfecto cuerpo y hermoso rostro de Bulma, lo sensual que puede llegar a ser combinado con su inocencia y carácter juguetón como de un crío, despierta algo extraño dentro de él, no es deseo… es algo mucho más fuerte, probablemente lo que los terrícolas y el idiota de Kakaroto llaman sentimientos.

Ella por su parte ya desconecto totalmente su cerebro, algo que nadie había logrado hacer, ese horrible simio con su eterno gesto de "los odio a todos" está derribando todas y cada una de sus barreras con un simple beso, pero que beso… sabe que está totalmente mal pero desea que le arranque su estúpida pijama de franela y la haga suya, no desea la dulzura de Yamcha quiere algo más adulto, algo más sensual, definitivamente quiere estar bajo de él sintiendo sus delicados senos contra su fuerte pecho, teniéndolo dentro de ella haciéndole el amor – "por favor, hazlo Vegeta… no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar" – se repite una y otra vez para si misma, mientras ha dejado de sentir vergüenza por el suave olor de su excitación, pues puede sentir que él la desea tanto como ella a él.

Es Vegeta quien rompe el encanto, en cuestión de segundos deja de besarla para observar sus ojos buscando algo en ellos y con la misma velocidad con la que se acercó y la tomo de su cuello, desaparece por donde hace algunos minutos estuvo su puerta, dejándola aún más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba.

"Kami, que fue lo que sucedió… realmente acabo de besarlo, realmente nos besamos" – suspira mientras delinea sus labios con su dedo índice – "fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, besa tan apasionadamente como discute" – en su mente no puede evitar compararlo con lo Yamcha, sin lugar a dudas su eterno novio es un hombre atractivo, pero demasiado dulce para su propio bien, nada que ver con el saiyan. La primera vez que había estado con Yamcha, fue una de las experiencias más adorables de su vida, para ambos fue la primera vez y aunque un poco torpe el ladronzuelo hizo todo lo posible para que ella disfrutará tanto como él, ahora después de un simple beso de Vegeta podía a ciencia cierta decir que no sabía lo que era la verdadera pasión.

Sin embargo, el "insensible enano" no se había comportado como un simio en celo, pudo haberla obligado, sabe que ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente, como el de no haber puesto resistencia cruzo por la de ella, fue un caballero al haber reaccionado cuando ella ya estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales, aun cuando la besaba con vehemencia y pasión, había algo en su toque hasta cierto punto delicado, como si temería lastimarla. El que fuera apasionado era algo que ya suponía, pero el que pudiera ser capaz de tocarla de esa forma tan dulce, eso sí era toda una revelación.

"Mejor me levanto para preparar su desayuno o ahora si no creo que me salve de su rabia con un simple beso, además si trato de analizar lo que sucedió no me levantare en una semana," – piensa mientras se levanta con pesar pues su habitación todavía huele a él, decide no cambiarse su pijama de franela la cual puede funcionar como un escudo contra él y sobre todo ella misma, no hay nada tan poco sexy como una pijama de franela rosa con imágenes de Kitty, por supuesto que el que el hecho de que la tela está impregnada del olor de él, era también una razón de peso – "que fue lo que vio en mis ojos, que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar" – piensa mientras da un último vistazo a su habitación.

Camina por los pasillos despacio, con temor de encontrarlo pero al mismo tiempo deseosa de hacerlo, al llegar a la cocina encuentra un verdadero desastre – "en verdad intento prepararse algo pero no pudo hacerlo, por eso estaba de tan mal humor" – la simple idea de verlo en la cocina intentando preparse un huevo le causa ternura y risa al mismo tiempo, pero no hay señal de él – "supongo que tampoco desea toparse conmigo, probablemente flaqueo unos segundos y eso fue todo… al final de cuentas es un hombre con ciertas necesidades y yo fui la primera mujer que tuvo cerca".

Prepara un café y se sienta entre el desastre que como siempre Vegeta deja detrás de él –"creo que mamá no va a estar muy feliz con lo que le hizo a su cocina… aunque le va a dar la perfecta oportunidad para redecorar toda la casa" - piensa divertida mientras observa la zona de guerra en la que está sentada – "ese hombre es un huracán, un hermoso desastre natural que no puedo dejar de observar" – en verdad en las últimas semanas su vida había cambiado, en especial a partir de dos incidentes… el verlo desnudo al salir de la ducha gracias a su bromita de la camisa rosa, pero sobre todo el accidente en el cuarto de gravedad. El saiyan estuvo a punto de morir por su necedad de convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del universo, de superar a Goku, de asesinar a su mejor amigo y luego borrar a la tierra para siempre de la faz del universo.

Estaba en verdad disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de café con pastel, feliz de tener aunque fueran unos cuantos meses de paz antes de que se desatará la misería que traerían consigo los androides, cuando escucho la explosión, su mente grito Vegeta aunque no puede estar segura si lo dijo en voz alta, corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas y cuando vió el escenario sintió un punzada en su pecho. Comenzó a buscarle entre los escombros, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido del temor que sintió que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, era tan grande su miedo de lo que podría encontrar que no sintió las heridas que los escombros hacían en sus manos y piernas, su alma regreso a su cuerpo cuando lo encontró, malherido pero como siempre hermoso, su rostro lucía una desesperación enfermiza, lo que lo hacía verse aún peor que las heridas… al final paso toda la noche en vela cuidando de él, cuidando de sus agitados sueños, gemía y de vez en cuando pronunciaba un doloroso no.

Al día siguiente le pregunto sobre lo que había soñado y él literalmente la mando al diablo con un parco – "eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer" – pero ella sentía en el fondo de su alma que el príncipe realmente no estaba tan orgulloso de sus hazañas de guerra, de aquellas vidas que había tomado, ahí comenzó a sentir empatía por él.

"yo crecí entre algodones, rodeada de lujos y un par de amorosos padres, no me dieron hermanos pero realmente quien los necesita si una tiene a su lado a Goku y Krillin, a Lunch… tuve los mejores hermanos y hermanas que una podría desear, unos que hacen que mi extravagante manera de ser luzca de lo más normal" – suspira mientras sopla ligeramente para enfriar su café – "el creció como un esclavo, obligado a asesinar por ese despreciable ser, vio a Freezer destruir su planeta y a su raza con un leve movimiento de la mano del lagarto, eso no puede ser nada fácil, algo así podría matar el alma de cualquier persona"

El incidente del cuarto de gravedad, era un antes y después, no solamente por su creciente necesidad de conocer más a Vegeta y de ayudarle a reencontrar aquello que había perdido en el camino, sino también por la manera en que su novio reacciono…

"Creo que ahí fue donde Yamcha se dio cuenta de que ya no era lo mismo, aunque oficialmente todavía somos pareja hace mucho tiempo que dejamos de sentir algo el uno por otro… desde que volvió a la vida solamente nos besamos dulcemente y nos acurrucamos en el sillón a ver televisión o películas viejas, no hemos vuelto a dormir juntos desde aquella noche después de su resurrección pero no fue pasión y mucho menos amor lo que sentimos, si no confort… fue una manera de demostrar nuestra felicidad de estar de nuevo juntos, pero creo que simplemente dejamos de vernos de esa manera, ahora ya somos como Goku, Krillin y yo, ya es un hermano más".

Yamcha y ella habían crecido juntos, de hecho Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Lunch, Tien y ella eran la feliz familia Kame donde el maestro Roshi, a pesar de ser un viejo rabo verde, era como un abuelo, como tal los guerreros y las dos chicas raras lo adoraban. Ahora el dulce joven ladrón cuya nariz sangraba cuando estaba cerca de una chica hermosa y la jovial chica que buscaba las esferas para pedirles un novio ya no eran los mismos, aunque sus caminos continuaban paralelos, sus sentimientos… esos eran algo totalmente diferente, se continuaban queriendo pero ya no se amaban.

El último clavo en el ataúd de su relación fue Vegeta, desde que lo vio quedo prendada de él, lo odio y temió por igual desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él y como siempre fue Yamcha quien se dio cuenta primero… Bulma por su parte sabía que el resto de las mujeres hermosas del mundo no pasaban desapercibidas por Yamcha y ellas claro que lo seguían y lo deseaban, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada, ambos eran fieles y lo último que se atreverían a hacer era herir al otro… si se querían y alguna vez, hace no mucho tiempo, se habían amado con locura pero ese sentimiento ya era parte de su pasado.

"Creo que ya es hora de madurar… tengo que hablar con Yamcha y seguir cada uno con su vida, es hora de dejarnos ir como pareja, aunque me consuela saber que siempre seremos los mejores amigos del mundo" – una pequeña lagrima cae por sus hermosos pómulos junto con su siguiente pensamiento – "no puedo continuar atando a Yamcha a mí por temor a que Vegeta nunca sea mío, aun cuando tal vez yo ya no tenga remedio y me esté enamorando de un sicópata, mi dulce Yamcha tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz con alguien que lo ame como él lo merece"

En ese mismo instante Vegeta está tratando de apagar los pensamientos y sobre todo los sentimientos con dolor físico… ya tenía mucho que no exponía a su cuerpo a ese tipo de entrenamiento, no desde la explosión del cuarto de gravedad, pero la confusión lo estaba matando. No sabía que le incomodaba más si su erección que se reusaba a desaparecer o el nudo en su estómago.

"Que es lo que tiene esa onna que me hace sentir tan fuera de mi…porque aunque mi sentido común me dice que tengo que tomarla y después destruirla, no quiero más que estar cerca de ella y provocarla, discutir con ella me hace sentir tan vivo, tan excitado" – inclusive ahora extraña ver su rostro en la pantalla gritándole que no sea un idiota y no se exponga de esa manera.

"Desde que la vi en Namek se me hizo atractiva y desee hacerla mía como tantas otras a quienes no tuve que forzar pues no pudieron resistirme, pero mi alianza temporal con el imbécil de Kakarotto y su grupo de inútiles terrícolas fue lo que evito que la sedujera y ahora no quiero hacerlo, no quiero solamente follarla… no sé qué demonios quiero hacer con ella" – voltea a ver la gran pantalla vacía, su rostro continua sin aparecer – "porque fui tan débil, el hecho de haberme dejar llevar por una vulgar mujer como ella, por una terrícola sin fuerza alguna con un kii tan débil, pero ese beso… jamás nadie me había besado así"

Él sabe de cierta manera la respuesta… no solamente es el hecho de que Bulma es la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, nunca en todos sus viajes alrededor del universo se había cruzado con alguien como ella, la perfecta combinación de un físico que dejaba sin aliento y un cerebro que no daba descanso, eso era lo que despertaba su libido, esa maldita erección que no se iba, lo que lo desarmaba totalmente era la inocencia que conserva a pesar de lo que ha vivido, aun cuando toda la gente que amaba en algún momento habían muerto, algunos de ellos en sus brazos, no es un ser dañado como él, ese pensamiento fue lo que evito seguir con lo que su cuerpo aún le exige, tomarla con o sin su consentimiento, por alguna estúpida razón no quiso contaminarla con su ser, no quiso manchar esa inocencia con el cuerpo de un asesino.

"Un asesino, eso es que he sido y siempre seré, un demonio al que todo el universo teme, he tomado la vida de hombres, mujeres y niños por igual, y nunca me he detenido a pensar en ello, al menos no despierto… mi destino es convertirme en el amo de todo el universo, reemplazar a Freezar y reconstruir al imperio de Vegeta-sei" – suspira mientras lanza una bola de energía, tratando de enfocarse en el entrenamiento – "porque ella me hace sentir miserable por ser quien soy, ese maldita inocencia y ese despreciable aire de pureza"

Bulma podría vestirse de manera provocativa pero no necesariamente significaba que era una mujer fácil, en su cuerpo solamente podía percibir el aroma de su idiota noviecito, uno que comenzaba a hacerse menos fuerte, no había estado con él íntimamente en las últimas semanas. Sus vestimentas provocativas, su forma de hablar tan ruidosa y sin inhibiciones, todo eso escondía a una mujer dulce e inocente, hasta cierto punto solitaria por no tener con quien poder hablar a su mismo nivel de inteligencia, la onna es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, su mente es tan brillante como la del saiyan, con la diferencia que ella rara vez dejaba que su ímpetu nublara su perfecto sentido común, por eso se le hizo tan raro que ella iniciará el beso y fuera quien ella quien se dejará llevar por la pasión del momento.

Todo eso podía leer en esas hermosas pozas sin fondo color azul, siempre curiosos y alegres, fueron sus ojos los que lo hicieron reaccionar, lo que vio en ellos… una combinación de adoración y necesidad, buscando como siempre en lo más profundo de su ser, buscando conectarse con él.

"La forma en que Bulma me ve… como si deseará entrar en mis pensamientos, en mis recuerdos, sin una pizca de miedo me sostiene la mirada con esos ojos color cielo, sabe perfectamente que puedo destruirla con un solo dedo, pero ella no se amedrenta jamás" – el cuerpo le está matando y esa maldita evidencia de su momento de debilidad no lo deja en paz – "cree que en el fondo no soy el monstro que soy, tonta… si sigue buscando se encontrará con toda la mierda que llevo encima, se dará cuenta que en el fondo soy aún peor de lo que jamás pudo haber soñado, no soy un príncipe de cuento como los de las estúpidas películas que ve, soy una pesadilla, el demonio al que todos temen"

La ha visto por la ventana acostada en el sillón frente a su enorme pantalla viendo esas películas, algunas veces sola, otras con el idiota de Yamcha a su lado… algunas veces se odio a si mismo por desear que fuera su pecho donde ella recargará su cabeza, inclusive hubiera aguantado las niñerías que la hacen suspirar tanto, con tal de sentir su cercanía vería cuanta idiotez romatica se le antojará a ella.

Arroja una bola de energía más pues recuerda lo que despertó en él sentir sus delicadas manos acariciar su espalda mientras se besaban, con timidez pero seguridad al mismo tiempo, como si tratará de grabar en su mente cada musculo de su cuerpo.

"Esa manera que tiene de tocarme, la maldita onna es una excelente estratega, atacándome por tantos frentes… con su mirada, su mente, su risa, sus delicadas manos, nadie me había tocado de esa manera, ni siquiera mi madre cuando era niño. Pude sentir sus manos tratando de calmar mis sueños cuando sufrí aquel estúpido accidente y logro su cometido hasta cierto punto cuando poso su cabeza cerca de mi pecho y pude oler su cabello"

Se sienta en el suelo para recordar ese accidente, lo primero que vio fueron las delicadas manos de ella cubiertas de sangre levantando una roca de sobre él, de donde saco fuerza hasta el momento no lo sabe pero su kii era casi cinco veces de lo que suele ser, se hinco junto a él y con delicadeza acaricio su rostro combinando la sangre de sus dedos con la de su rostro, sus ojos mostraban dolor y una preocupación real por su bienestar, aunque de sus labios salió el acostumbrado reproche – "realmente eres un idiota egoísta, pudiste dejarme sin casa" – literalmente obligo a Yamcha a llevarlo a su habitación y con cuidado limpio sus heridas, estuvo ahí cuando el doctor lo curo.

Aun cuando el perdió el conocimiento, la pudo sentir ahí toda la noche cuidando su agitado sueño, tratando de alejarlo de sus demonios, de sus ya acostumbradas pesadillas, los gritos de su pueblo al ser aniquilado, las suplicas de las personas que asesino, pudo sentir como delicadamente tocaba su pecho y su rostro, pudo escuchar su hermosa voz, siempre y cuando la mantuviera a un volumen normal – "tranquilo yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no eres el demonio que todos, tu incluido, piensan que eres, nadie te enseño a ser diferente, nadie te mostro la otra alternativa, quien podría hacerlo si toda tu vida estuviste rodeado de escoria, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad, te enseñaría que el amor es lo que nos hace fuertes no el odio" – cuando despertó pudo verla sentada en una silla al lado de su cama, dormitaba con su cabeza recargada sobre la mesa, lucia tan incomoda y cansada, pero sobre todo preocupada, deseo tanto darle y darse a sí mismo esa oportunidad, pero como podría… si lo único que deseaba tanto o más que a ella, era asesinar a su mejor amigo, asesinar a Kakarotto.

Débil, ella lo hacía sentir débil como nadie antes en su vida, ni siquiera Freezer o Kakarotto lo habían hecho sentir así, ellos lo habían vencido en batalla, Bulma lo vencía antes de siquiera pelear, por ella desea cambiar, ya no ser un asesino a sangre fría, ya no ir de mundo en mundo destrozando todo a su alrededor, quería ser lo que ella necesitaba. Odiaba verla con el idiota de Yamcha, ella merecía algo más que un hombre que cada vez que entraba en una batalla era asesinado, a pesar de ser terrícola podría ser la perfecta consorte para el Príncipe de los Saija-yins, la mujer que debía estar sentada a su lado cuando fuera el emperador del universo, quien podría darle hijos mestizos pero poderosos, con la fuerza de él y la inteligencia de ella.

Decide dejarse de pensamientos inútiles – "el estar tanto tiempo entre esta raza me está cambiando, como puedo siquiera considerarla como princesa, porque tengo que recordarme constantemente que no es más que una vulgar mujer con terrible gusto para los hombres, ruidosa y berrinchuda, no es más que un obstáculo para lograr mis metas" – camina despacio rumbo al baño, una ducha con agua fría le caería bien, le ayudaría a deshacerse de la evidencia de su debilidad sin la necesidad de atenderse a sí mismo.

"Maldita mujer debí haberla asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad, en Namek debía haberla follado y luego desistengrarla, ella será la primera en morir después de Kakarotto" – su odiosa sonrisa aparece en su rostro al cruzar este pensamiento su mente, aunque de manera inmediata esta se suaviza con otra idea mucho más atractiva – "aunque me pregunto si el resto de su cuerpo sabrá tan bien como sus labios"


	2. Chapter 2 Adios al Pasado

**Adiós al Pasado**

Era algo que ya esperaba – su voz suena triste pero al mismo tiempo aliviada – no ha sido lo mismo desde que me revivieron

El sol de primavera brilla fuertemente, así que están sentados en la pequeña mesita de la terraza que da al enorme jardín con el cuarto de gravedad al fondo de la propiedad de la acaudalada familia Briefs, toman limonada como en los viejos tiempos antes de que él fuera asesinado y ella hubiera conocido al saiyan.

Yamcha no puede evitar observarla detenidamente, con esa iluminación se ve tan hermosa como cuando la conoció en el desierto, pero ese dolorcito que sentía en su pecho cada vez que la veía había sido reemplazado por un cariño dulce, por un amor filial.

No, no lo ha sido… debes de creerme que en verdad deseaba volver a estar juntos, volver a tocarte, a besarte, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ti, sin embargo creo que nuestra química no revivió contigo

Bulma también lo observa, en verdad es mucho más guapo de lo que solía ser cuando se conocieron, mucho más varonil y fornido, solamente su sonrisa abierta y sincera no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero ya no le causaba más que ternura y cariño.

Lo cual es una lástima, porque era realmente explosiva, recuerdas esa ocasión cuando Goku nos encontró juntos

No podía creer lo que estábamos haciendo

Y el animal no dejo de hacer preguntas idiotas... "seguro que no te duele, por que sonaba como si no pudieran respirar bien" – la manera en que Yamcha dice las palabras con un tono tan parecido al de su atarantado amigo – creo que fue una de las experiencias más incomodas de mi vida y eso que durante mucho tiempo cada vez que estaba junto a ti me sangraba la nariz

Y eso nos hizo perder tanto tiempo – es bastante agradable poder recordar sus viejos tiempos con cariño sin tristeza de que el amor que alguna vez sintieron ya no estuviera ahí – para mí siempre serás el ladrón con alma de poeta y corazón de oro que fue mi primer amor

Y tú la primera mujer que ame y vi desnuda

Y espero que la última, bueno al menos hasta ahora

Siempre fuiste tú y nadie más Bulma, siempre creí que terminaríamos juntos con tres hijos y un perro

Yo también pensé que envejeceríamos juntos, que nos recordaríamos mutuamente donde dejamos la dentadura postiza.

Todavía me importas y mucho

Pero como una hermana, a mi pasa lo mismo Yamcha… te adoro como a uno de mis mejores amigos

bueno ya que somos amigos, tengo que preguntar – suspira – él comparte tus sentimientos

¿Quién? – responde fingiendo demencia, sabe perfectamente a quien se refiere Yamcha

Vegeta…

Vamos no seas ridículo, como podría estar yo interesada en alguien como su satánica majestad – mientras responde voltea a ver el cuarto de gravedad, donde seguramente el objeto de su afecto continua entrenando

Te conozco, creo que soy la persona que mejor te conoce en todo el universo… Goku te adora pero siempre está en la nube, pensando en pelear o en comer, es posible que Lunch cuando está en estado normal pueda leerte pero…

Pues no me conoces como piensas… porque no hay nada entre Vegeta y yo

Tal vez no aún, pero sé que tu estás loca por él, tenía mis sospechas pero como reaccionaste cuando el enano voló el cuarto de gravedad con él adentro, ahí fue cuando me confirmaste que había algo ahí

Me preocupo mi casa y mi invento, sabes cuantas horas pase en el laboratorio tratando de crear esa cosa para que el animal lo volará por los cielos

Por favor… préstame tus manos

Me vas a leer la fortuna

No te hagas la tonta que no te queda en lo absoluto – responde mientras toma sus manos entre las de él para mostrarle las marcas de sus palmas – ahí está mi prueba, por nadie pondrías en riesgo tu piel de porcelana

No… yo

Estas enamorada de él, he visto como lo ves cuando crees que nadie te está observando, esa mirada solía ser mía

No ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, bueno… - suspira buscando valor para confesar el sucedo extraño de la mañana – nos besamos

Te beso

Lo bese… nos besamos, no tengo ni idea que sucedió, pero no creo que haya ni medio futuro ahí, me soltó como papa caliente

Es gay, ningún hombre en sus cinco sentidos podría resistirte

No es gay, pude sentirlo

Demasiada información – responde su amigo con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro – hay ciertas cosas que todavía no estoy del todo seguro que podría soportar

Lo siento, creo que tendré que visitar Kame-house para hablar con Lunch, siempre y cuando sea ella y no su violento alter ego

Desde que ella y Tien están juntos, hasta su versión rubia no esta tan fuera de control

Jamás, ni en un millón de años pude imaginarme que ellos estarían juntos como una pareja

Tú y nadie del grupo, pero te estas yendo por la tangente… que vas a hacer con relación a tu "príncipe" azul

Vamos… no te burles, Vegeta está muy lejos de ser un príncipe azul, pero hay algo en él que me hace querer cuidarlo

Dudo que el necesite alguien que lo cuide, más bien todo lo contrario, nosotros necesitamos alguien que nos cuide de él, no olvides que aunque ahora este de nuestra parte, su principal motivo es acabar con Goku y con todos nosotros

No soy tan inocente, se perfectamente que es una bestia con sangre en las manos, pero no tuvo opción

Bulma, no te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada con Vegeta… yo mejor que nadie se lo que tu amor puede causar, si alguien puede hacer el milagro de darle un alma al enano esa eres tú, pero no solamente estas arriesgando tu vida sino tu corazón y estoy seguro que Shey-long no puede devolvértelo

Sé que tienes razón, pero – suspira, mientras de nueva cuenta fija su vista en el cuarto de gravedad – creció como un esclavo Yamcha, nuestras vidas distan de ser sencillas pero fuimos libres y nos tuvimos a nosotros… Lunch, Goku, Krillin, Tien, siempre estuvimos ahí cuando nos necesitamos, inclusive Pikolo que fue nuestro enemigo es ahora uno más de la familia Kame, él no tuvo nada de eso – suspira con tristeza – Vegeta fue separado de su familia cuando era solamente un niño, su planeta y toda su gente fue destruida, fue obligado a asesinar a inocentes

Y quien te dice que realmente no disfruto la carnicería a la que fue "obligado"

Sus ojos, hay algo en esos ojos, una tristeza latente disfrazada con su mirada de desdén y odio, además todas las noches tiene pesadillas, lo he escuchado lamentarse cuando está dormido

Bulma, el simio disfruta las batallas… disfruta asesinar, vamos lo vi en sus ojos cuando peleamos

No conoce nada más, dudo siquiera que tenga la menor idea de lo que es abrazar a alguien con ternura, de lo que es el amor o la amistad, en verdad crees que los dos animales que lo acompañaban eran sus amigos

No… eran sus matones, no ves que lo traen en sus genes, los saiyans adoran pelear, para ellos reventar al prójimo a golpes es su religión

Yamcha, el adorable Goku es de su misma raza, hermano menor de uno de sus "matones" pero fue educado por Gohan y eso hizo toda la diferencia

Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, no me gustaría que te lastimará

Es bueno saber que no importando lo que suceda siempre estarás ahí a mi lado

Para lo que necesites, menos romperle el alma, seamos sinceros es mucho más fuerte que yo

Bueno para eso está el atolondrado de Goku

De algo tiene que servir ese chico, aparte de salvarnos el trasero cada vez que hay una amenaza

Y tú… tienes a alguien especial en mente

No, creo que disfrutare mi soltería un tiempo, ahora que no me sangra la nariz puedo darme el lujo de salir con varias chicas hasta encontrar a la indicada

Todo un playboy

De algo tiene que servir ser un semi-heroe

Eres tan guapo y adorable que no necesitas impresionar a las mujeres con tu fuerza y hazañas, tu eres más que suficiente Yamcha, cualquier mujer estaría loca si no cayera a tus pies con solo verte

Vamos, vas a hacer que me sangre la nariz, no soy nada del otro mundo… solamente soy un humano más

Eres mucho más que eso, eres fiel y buen amigo, uno siempre puede confiar en ti, creeme que hay veces que pienso que estoy perdiendo la razón por dejarte ir…

MUJER, MI CENA

El dulce sonido del amor

No te burles…

MUJER, QUIERES QUE LO REPITA UNA VEZ MÁS

Creo que mejor voy a darle un trozo de bolillo duro para que se calme

Déjalo, no tienes que correr cada vez que te grita porque tiene hambre, es la clase de relación que deseas con él

No, pero eso fue lo que me metió en problemas en la mañana

Así que por este débil terrícola no me preparas la cena – no sabe que le molesta más, que ella no haya corrido a la cocina a prepararle algo o que este ahí con el idiota de su pareja

Vegeta – "vamos Bulma tranquilízate, no estás haciendo nada malo", pero por una extraña razón siente como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo algo más que platicar, sin embargo agradece a su espíritu de supervivencia pues reacciona lo suficientemente rápido – la razón por la que no hay nada que comer en esta casa es porque tu hiciste un desastre de mi cocina, así que upss no puedo preparar nada

Esa mujer no es una excusa

Ordenamos pizza, porque no comes con nosotros – Yamcha es un caballero y aunque no soporta al enano, su amiga necesita su ayuda

Crees que realmente deseo estar en el mismo cuarto que tú y compartir tu comida como si fuéramos amigos

Yo creo que no más de lo que yo lo deseo, sabes Bulma creo que mejor lo dejamos así y continuamos con nuestra platica otro día, piensa en lo que te dije vale

Lo haré

Como siempre fue un gran disgusto verte

El sentimiento es mutuo – responde el príncipe con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

Te acompaño a la puerta

No te preocupes, conozco el camino

Eres un verdadero idiota sabes – no quiere ni siquiera voltear a verlo, solamente observa como su amigo se aleja – no tenías por qué tratarlo así, lo único que él quería era ser amable contigo pero siempre tienes que ser tu

Donde está mi cena

Voy a esperar afuera a que llegue

Sentada en el pórtico, no seas ridícula

Sentada en el retrete si tu no estás ahí

Espera – ella continua caminando – te dije que esperaras – completa mientras la toma fuertemente del brazo

Suéltame me estas lastimando

Quiero hablar sobre lo que sucedió esta mañana

Te escucho – no voltea a verle por temor de no poder controlarse, pues su corazón ha dado un vuelco "no te hagas ilusiones" se dice a si misma

No significo nada, fue un momento de debilidad y nada más

Eso supuse, no creo que seas capaz de tener ningún sentimiento diferente al odio… dudo que tengas un corazón y mucho menos un alma

Eres tan idiota, piensas que eso es realmente importante, para que necesito un corazón o un alma si puedo volar tu planeta con un movimiento de mi mano

Para darte cuenta cuando alguien está dejando ir su pasado por la ilusión de un futuro inexistente

Te dije que no significo nada baka

Tu eres el baka… podrías ser, oh kami podrías ser – comienza a llorar en silencio

Deja de hacerte ideas, soy lo que soy… un asesino, sabes cuántas vidas he tomado, cuanta sangre he derramado, he torturado, saqueado, he tomado mujeres contra su voluntad – la voz de él tiene un dejo de tristeza, escondido entre su acostumbrado tono de soberbia – todo eso lo disfrute, no soy algo roto que tengas que arreglar

Eso es lo peor – voltea al fin a verle, no tiene deseos de ocultar sus lágrimas – que no te das cuenta de quien podrías llegar a ser, lo que podrías lograr si te dieras la oportunidad, si me dieras la oportunidad – se acerca más a él al decir esto

No soy Kakarotto, por que no lo entiendes, pensé que eras un genio… metete bien esto en la cabeza, jamás seré tu adorado Goku – al fin ha soltado su brazo

Eso es lo más triste, que podrías ser mucho mejor que él, sí solamente dejaras tus miedos – él va a refutar lo que ha dicho – dejo la cena en la cocina, no te la arruinare con mis estúpidas ideas

Da la vuelta y corre rumbo a la casa, ya no desea humillarse más… él no es para ella, Vegeta jamás cambiará la idea que tiene de sí mismo y como podría alguien que no se ama a sí mismo, amarla a ella.

El por su parte solamente la ve alejarse, mientras en su cabeza no puede dejar de escuchar una y otra vez lo dicho por ella – "podrías ser mucho mejor que él sí solamente dejarás tus miedos" – a qué demonios se refería ella.


	3. Chapter 3 El Amor Después del Amor

**El Amor después del Amor**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde el incidente del beso y la plática que le siguió… tiempo en el que tal pareciera que no compartía la casa con alguien más, sus padres continuaban de viaje sin nada de prisa por regresar, y Vegeta continuaba sin hablar con ella, no que Bulma supiera que decirle. Ya todo lo que necesitan saber el uno del otro lo habían dicho ese día de primavera, el era un asesino y ella una mujer sin valor alguno.

Al mismo tiempo su amistad con Yamcha se ha fortalecido, es agradable escaparse del laboratorio y el ambiente enrarecido de su casa, para salir a tomar un café y ver una película de vez en cuando, en esta ocasión había salido a cenar en parejas con Tien y Lunch. Bulma siempre había soñado con eso, Yamcha y ella, Tien y Lunch… pero ahora sus amigos eran una sólida y feliz pareja con sus problemas pero realmente enamorados, ella y Yamcha eran otra historia.

Las chicas se habían adelantado al restaurant mientras ellos terminaban de entrenar, Bulma en verdad disfrutaba platicar con su amiga y no puede evitar pensar como en verdad todo a cambiado tanto. Lunch en un principio se le hacía algo tonta de morena y atemorizante de rubia, pero al igual que con Yamcha una vez que fue más alla de las apariencias no pudo más que adorar a ambas fases de la mujer frente a ella, como morena es persona más dulce y sincera del mundo, la que siempre te ofrecería un hombro para llorar; como rubia aventurera y ruda, la amiga que se ofrecería a patear en la entrepierna al imbécil que osará romper el corazón de sus seres queridos.

- Se me hace tan raro que ya no estén juntos

- Sinceramente para mí también lo es, pero continuamos siendo buenos amigos

- Es una lástima porque hacían una hermosa pareja

- Ustedes son la hermosa pareja, es increíble lo bien que se ven juntos… sabía que terminarían confesando sus sentimientos

- Lo se… nos vemos bien juntos, estamos haciendo planes para nuestra boda – dice la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro mientras le presume su mano derecha emocionada, en su dedo anular luce un anillo de diamante

- Lunch felicidades, es hermoso – le da un poco de envidia pero en verdad está feliz por su amiga – una boda de primavera

- Sí, es lo que hemos hablado, Tien me ha dado libertad absoluta para decidir todos los detalles pero necesito que mi mejor amiga me ayude

- Cuenta con ella…. Si estás hablando de mí, no es así

- Claro tonta, tú serás mi dama de honor y quiero que utilices el vestido rosa y toda la cosa, Yamcha será el padrino de Tien. Pero eso es todo lo que tengo hasta el momento, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer

- Lunch lo que necesites, ahí estare. Será agradable planear algo diferente a una estrategia de batalla o una búsqueda de esferas…

- Necesito tu ayuda con Chichi

- ¿Para que?

- No tengo toda la confianza del mundo con ella, pero es una increíble chef y quería ver, si tu pudieras convencerla de…

- Darte clases de cocina

- Si, sabes Tien nunca tuvo una vida normal, desde muy joven vivio en el monasterio entrenado por un puñado de monjes calvos comiendo arroz hervido y ahora quiero ser la esposa perfecta, y para ello necesito saber cocinar

- Hablare con Chichi, aceptará gustosa… adora cocinar y ha sabido crear un hogar feliz para ella y Goku, sabra darte muy buenos ejemplos para ser la esposa perfecta de un guerrero

- Creo que aunque son guerreros poderosos y todas esas tonterías, al final son hombres y ya sabes lo que dicen el camino más corto al corazón es

- El estomago… Lunch eres un genio

- ¿Lo soy?

- Si, no había pensado en ello y podría ser mi as bajo la manga, creo que tomare esas lecciones contigo…

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando pero si sobre cierto príncipe, deberás obtener un nivel digno de cordon blue

- En verdad ha sido tan obvio

- Para los que te conocemos Bulma, cuando regresaste de Namek ya no eras la misma, lo ves de la misma manera como solías ver a Yamcha… hasta podría decir que tu mirada brilla aún más

- Debes creer que estoy loca, enamorarme de alguien que cuenta los minutos para desintegranos

- Tien fue por algún tiempo enemigo de Yamcha y Goku, y ahora no pueden estar separados, yo en lo personal le tenía tanto miedo

- Creo que todos

- Si… pero en especial yo, pensaba que era atemorizante, aburrido y pretensioso, pero un día decidí darle la oportunidad y todo cambio.

- Nunca me has platicado como comenzarón a salir… que te parece si antes de nuestra primera clase tenemos una noche de chicas

- Que con todo gusto lo acepto

- Que estamos aceptando con gusto – jamás en su vida pensó ver al fuerte rival de Yamcha con esa mirada en su rostro, el férreo guerrero ve a su ahora prometida con adoración, esa mirada suaviza sus duras facciones haciéndolo lucir más atractivo – "probablemente esa fue la mirada que Vegeta vio en mi cuando nos besamos" – Bulma luces tan hermosa como siempre

- Oye me voy a poner celosa

- Pero no tan hermosa como tú – responde mientras se sienta a su lado y la besa dulcemente en los labios – nadie es tan hermosa como tu

- Vamos, yo consideraría un empate entre Lunch y Bulma, ambas son algo de otro mundo – Yamcha toma el asiento junto a ella mientras le sonríe y guiña su ojo derecho

- Bueno… creo que tenemos que incluir en este empate a Milk o Goku paterea sus traseros – bromea la chica de cabello azul

- Yo más bien creo que sería Milk la que nos daría una paliza por no considerarla tan atractiva como ustedes – Yamcha en verdad es hábil imitando la voz de sus amigos, lo que hace todos suelten una sincera carcajada

La cena transcurre entre anécdotas y risas, a Bulma realmente le emociona poder apoyar a Lunch en lo que sería uno de los días más importantes de su vida, pocas veces ha tenido la oportunidad de comportarse como una chica y ayudar a su amiga a planear su boda es la perfecta oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aún con la sombra de la amenaza que se acerca, o tal vez por eso, todos desean vivir unos momentos de normalidad y disfrutar la vida, su juventud se fue entre los duros entrenamientos de los guerreros y las largas horas en el laboratorio para intentar inventar algo que los ayude en la batalla, han peleado tanto tiempo que han aprendido a aprovechar el más mínimo momento de felicidad.

- Bueno creo que ya es hora de decir adiós – es Tien quien rompe el encanto con su acostumbrado tono serio

- Media noche… perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y mañana tenemos que entrenar

- Siempre arruinan la diversión, espero que el día de la boda y la noche de bodas no tengas que entrenar o una batalla que enfrentar

- Nosotras nos encargaremos de ello amiga, siempre puedo enviarte una docena de margaritas

- Soy alérgica a las margaritas – responde inocentemente – me hacen estornudar

Todos sueltan una carcajada, la noche llegaba a su fin con planes para las semanas siguientes. Tenían poco menos de dos meses para todos los preparativos de la boda, Tien era quien deseaba casarse antes de la batalla de los androides, quería disfrutar su matrimonio antes de morir, tanto él como Yamcha y Krillin sabían perfectamente que solamente serían una distracción antes de que Picolo y los saiyans entrarán en acción, que la verdadera batalla sería entre sus amigos que los habían dejado atras en cuanto poder y habilidad de pelea, no por ello significaba que eran débiles, solo que ellos no tenían comparación con simples humanos.

Yamcha y Bulma ven como sus amigos se alejan en su auto, ambos sintiendo algo de envidia por la felicidad que el férreo guerrero y la mujer que ha llevado la bipolaridad al extremo irradian, ellos también eran dos personas totalmente diferentes a las que solían ser… él lucía como un ser humano normal, no como un autómata en estado zen eterno, Bulma jamás lo había visto reir de la manera en lo que lo había hecho durante la velada, ella comenzaba a encontrar el punto medio entre su inocente ser moreno y su agresiva parte rubia, inclusive su cabello comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, tal vez como una manifestación física de este balance.

En realidad son dos personas felices, ilusionadas con el futuro que tenían frente a ellos, dispuestos a luchar por él y disfrutarlo fueran meses o años lo que les deparara. Se hacían tanto bien mutuamente y Bulma es feliz por ello.

- Bueno te acompaño a tu auto

- Gracias… es raro sabes – comenta mientras caminan juntos pero sin tomarse de la mano – que ellos estén juntos y nosotros no

- Comenzamos antes nuestra relación, tal vez demasiado pronto

- Probablemente, crecimos juntos y dejamos de vernos como una pareja

- Como van las cosas con tu príncipe azul

- No es mi príncipe azul y yo estoy muy lejos de ser su princesa en desgracia

- Te estas arrepintiendo – pregunta un poco asustado pero al mismo tiempo ilusionado, ya no está enamorado de ella pero su relación es lo más cercano que ha tenido a un hogar

- No… el que termináramos no fue todo por Vegeta, sino por el hecho que ya no te amo como solía hacerlo, y lo mismo sucede contigo

- Sí, no te voy a mentir… te extraño bastante, pero extraño estar todo el tiempo juntos y platicar, no tanto tu cuerpo o tus caricias

- Jamás me vas a perder, mientras tú quieras que sigamos siendo amigos yo estaré ahí a tu lado

- Eso lo se… en realidad no entiendo como no puede darse cuenta de lo que lo está dejando ir

- Vamos, sé que todo el tiempo digo que soy bonita y un genio, pero la verdad es que no soy nada del otro mundo

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y si eso no fuera suficiente, eres inteligente, valiente y muy divertida, endemoniadamente sexy

- Me voy a sonrojar, pero hablemos de algo menos complicado… como va tu vida, alguien especial en ella

- La verdad no, estoy saliendo con una chica pero nada especial

- Nada especial… ahora tu eres el modesto, es una modelo de Victoria Secret bastante linda por cierto, creo que de Ucrania

- Croacia, donde…

- Eres Yamcha y ella Anya Zergog, es obvio que su foto saliendo de mejor restaurant de la ciudad iba a aparecer en alguna revista

- Fue nuestra primera cita y antes de hacerme cualquier idea, me gustaría conocerla mejor, tu sabes ver que tenemos en común y si podríamos llegar a algún lado como pareja

- Has madurado, me gustaría ser como tu

- De cierta manera lo eres, quieres conocer al enano antes de hacerte una opinión sobre él, todos pensamos que es el diablo en persona, pero no tu

- Tal vez yo sea la que está en un error y sea como ustedes piensan

- El tiempo lo dirá amiga, bueno ya no te entretengo más, de por si es bastante tarde para que andes manejando por la ciudad sola

- Sabes cómo manejo, crees que realmente voy a tardar en llegar a casa

- Más o menos unos 5 minutos

Ambos comparten la última carcajada de la noche, ella sube a su auto y se aleja, Yamcha la observa alejarse… en verdad el simio es un idiota por no se cuenta la clase de mujer que tiene frente a él, si alguien podría hacer el milagro de que dejará de ser un maniaco asesino en serie, esa era Bulma Briefs.

Bulma por su parte va todo el camino rumbo a su casa va escuchando música, cantando al unísono todas las canciones que suenan en la radio – "mantenerme ocupada es lo que necesito para no estar pensando tonterías, entre todo el trabajo que tengo en el laboratorio y la boda de los chicos no tendré tiempo para seguir lastimándome a mí misma" – recuerda lo que Lunch le dijo sobre el camino al corazón de un hombre – "el estomago, ese será mi último intento por conquistar a Vegeta, si una puede conquistar a un hombre con comida, eso aplica aún más para los saiyans pues en verdad comen el doble que un hombre normal"

Le alegra que su antes pareja este comenzando a vivir su vida, sonríe mientras imagina la clase de hijos que el atractivo hombre tendría con una modelo como Anya – "los míos con Vegeta serían en verdad hermosos… vamos Bulma madura, no es el príncipe azul y tú ya estas grandecita para tener fantasías" – sube aún más el volumen de la radio, la música siempre la ha ayudado a relajar su mente, para ella no había nada mejor y más relajante que la música.

Al llegar a casa, decide quitarse los tacones en la entrada para no hacer ruido, aunque no hay nadie en casa, no sabe si Vegeta esta ya dormido o si continúa en el cuarto de gravedad, pero sinceramente no desea tener una discusión con él, está realmente de buen humor, por primera vez desde que él le dijo que jamás será lo que ella necesita, se siente ilusionada por algo. Ya en su habitación se quita en silencio y a media luz la ropa, el clima ya no se presta para pijamas de franela sino para una playera de un concierto al que fue con los chicos.

Esa playera representaba uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, había sido una nueva edición del band aid y fue realmente fabuloso estar ahí cantando a Foo Fighters, los Black Eye Peas, No Doubt y otros durante todo el día para cerrar con su grupo favorito y la mejor canción jamás escrita One de U2. Goku, Milk, Krillin, Lunch, Tien, Yamcha, Puar, Chizan, todos ellos habían estado ahí juntos tomando cerveza y disfrutando un buen momento, todos ellos eran solteros… antes de que Goku y Milk formarán una familia, Lunch y Tien todavía fingían que solamente eran amigos, ella y Yamcha estaba totalmente locos por el otro.

Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no había nada que nublara su futuro, ninguna amenaza o un torneo en el cual podrían partirse la cara mutuamente. Eran chicos de menos de 20 años, con la vida por delante con miles de sueños y planes para el futuro. Antes de que los saiyans llegarán al planeta, antes de Freezer y de que todos sus amigos murieran frente a sus ojos, dejándola a ella y a Krillin varados en un planeta lejano, buscando la manera de revivir a los chicos.

La enorme playera había pertenecido originalmente a Yamcha, es por ello que a ella le quedaba como vestido de cocktail, realmente la adoraba y ahora deseaba sentirse cerca de sus amigos y volver a ser la chica que canto One sentada sobre los fuertes hombros de su novio, volver a tener la vida por delante con miles de sueños y planes para el futuro, volver a ser ella… la científica loca y divertida, que buscaba las esferas del dragón para solicitarles al novio perfecto, ahora si fuera necesario las buscaría para que nada arruinará la boda de su mejor amiga.

Decide salir al balcón y disfrutar del fresco de la noche, ver a las estrellas – "una boda de primavera, Lunch lucirá hermosa con su vestido blanco, probablemente el maestro Roshi la entregue a un orgulloso y atractivo Tien" – levanta la vista para admirar la luna y sin darse cuenta ve las estrellas preguntándose junto a cual solía estar el planeta de su príncipe soñado – "creo que yo también luciría bien de novia, papa caminando junto a mi rumbo al altar donde él me espera luciendo regio" – suspira con ensoñación de imaginarse el cuadro, para de inmediato darse un pequeño golpe en la mejilla – "baka, como puedes pensar que estas enamorada de él si lo único que se de su vida es que es un asesino, Yamcha está en lo correcto no puedes planear una vida con alguien a quien realmente no conoces"

El aire fresco de la noche mueve su cabello suavemente, había cambiado de look al día siguiente de su última platica con Vegeta, ahora lo llevaba lacio a la altura de los hombros. Fue una mini-terapia de choque para tratar de olvidar su palabras "jamás seré como tu preciado Goku"… - "ni siquiera se su color favorito o si le gusta la música… vaya si conoce lo que es la música, come tanto que no he podido identificar qué es lo que más disfruta, solo se que odia todo y a todos, que carece de paciencia y de sentido del humor, pero basta con ver sus ojos para sentir que lo conozco, que de cierta manera hay algo que nos conecta".

Escucha los quejidos ya acostumbrados de la habitación de al lado, el NO que suele pronunciar lleno de angustia cuando está dormido, pero en esta ocasión hay algo en su voz que la asusta, no el pánico que le causó cuando lo vio por primera vez, sino el terror que sintió de perderlo cuando voló el cuarto de gravedad, eso es lo que le da el valor de ir a ver como esta.

Entra con todo el cuidado del mundo a su habitación, decide no prender la luz sino caminar despacio hasta llegar a su cuarto, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, la ventana está abierta y la luz de la luna alumbra pálidamente la cama y el rostro del saiyan, ya que está lo suficientemente cerca puede observar la angustia en el rostro de Vegeta y algo se mueve dentro de ella, sin ni siquiera pensarlo se sienta sobre la cama y comienza a acariciar su cabello.

- Tranquilo, estoy aquí – el solamente jadea en sueños como única respuesta – no fue tu culpa el maldito te obligo a hacerlo por tanto tiempo que te llegaste a acostumbrar

Recorre sus perfectas facciones con sus delicados dedos, limpiando su sudor – "por qué no me dejas entrar a tu vida y cuidarte, porque no me dejas enseñarte a tener un alma" – nuevamente su cuerpo actúa por sí solo, se recuesta a su lado y pone su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de él y entrelaza unas de sus largas piernas en la de él.

- Tu nueva vida es una hoja en blanco, tu puedes ahora decidir qué hacer con ella… ya no hay nadie que la escriba por ti – el pecho de él comienza a serenarse mientras las manos de ella lo acarician con cuidado – me estoy enamorando de ti Vegeta, no entiendo por qué, pero creo que realmente te amo

La única respuesta que recibe es la respiración de él totalmente relajada, Bulma se levanta unos segundos del pecho de él para ver su rostro

- Eres hermoso cuando estas relajado, en tu rostro no se puede ver la maldad que todos dicen que hay en ti, si alguien como el abuelo Gohan te hubiera educado serías una versión mejorada de mi "adorado" Goku

Vuelve a posar su cabeza sobre su pecho, lo continua acariciando suavemente solo que ahora sus piernas han entrado al juego, los dolorosos jadeos han sido reemplazados por una respiración cada vez más sincronizada con la de ella – "ves cómo puedo hacerlo, distraerte de tu dolor"

Cuanto tiempo ha permanecido ahí, abrazada a él no lo sabe, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que él despierte, así que al verlo más sereno decide levantarse de la cama suavemente e ir a su habitación, antes de salir voltea a verlo. En realidad era el hombre más enigmático que había conocido en su vida, pero también el más atractivo.

- Me estoy enamorando de ti como una tonta, dulces sueños amor – dice suavemente y continua su camino, sin saber que si hubierá permanecido unos segundos más ahí lo habría escuchado decir suavemente entre sueños

- Bulma


	4. Chapter 4 Mujeres Juntas

**Mujeres Juntas…**

Muestramelo otra vez – Chichi esta tan emocionada para las dos chicas frente a ella – es realmente hermoso, me gustaría tanto que Goku me hubiera dado uno igual

Quien le iba a explicar lo que tenía que hacer, Roshi – Bulma como siempre sale a la defensa de su mejor amigo – probablemente te hubiera pellizcado el trasero

Y quien le explico a Tien

Yo – responde suavemente Lunch, ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigas – vamos estos chicos están perdidos, no tienen ni idea de como funciona la vida fuera del campo de batalla, así que no me quedo otro remedio que enseñarle

Así que tu le propusiste matrimonio y que anillo comprar – ahora es Bulma la exceptica

Lo del anillo es cierto, lo de la proposición fue diferente, fue cosa de Tien totalmente, creo que ni siquiera lo había planeado, simplemente abrió la boca y las palabras salieron de ella

Donde fue…

En la playa de Kame-house, en la parte más alejada de la casa… ahí fue donde nos enamoramos, bueno más bien donde nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos mutuamente

Que romántico – debajo de la mujer exigente, Chichi era en verdad una romántica

_Flashback _

Poco tiempo antes que los saiyans llegarán al planeta, Tien pasó una temporada en Kame-house para entrenar con Krillin, no hablábamos en lo absoluto pero podía ver como me observaba cada vez que nos sentábamos a comer, con detenimiento… sinceramente me tenía aterrorizada pensé que planeaba utilizarme como diana de tiro al blanco, así que me mantenía lo más alejada que podía de él.

Si él estaba fuera yo permanecía dentro de la cabaña con la tortuga vieja de compañía, y si él entraba yo salía corriendo. Después de unas semanas yo comenzaba a sentirme atrapada, jamás he sido del tipo deportivo, pero adoro caminar en la playa disfrutando el atardecer y ambas saben que no existe un atardecer más hermoso que el puedes disfrutar en la isla.

Así que decidí armarme de valor y me aventure a volver a mi amada rutina, pero antes me asegure que los chicos estuvierán en el lado contrario de la isla. Tome mi sombrero y salí disfrutar mi caminata y mi atardecer. Estuve un buen rato disfrutando como el oleaje mojaba mis pies y la suave brisa jugueteaba con mi cabello.

No deberías estar aquí sola – por primera vez en mi vida el sonido de su voz no me hizo sentir como un cachorro asustado

Vamos que podría sucederme, en esta isla solamente están ustedes y el maestro Roshi

Exactamente, el anciano esta aquí – no podía creerlo Tien estaba bromeando, así que sonreí – tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Gracias – respondí suavemente, avergonzada – pensé que estabas entrenando

No… Krillin usualmente termina los entrenamientos temprano para ver deportes o mujeres, no estoy seguro cual, en el televisor, así que yo solamente camino por la playa disfrutando el clima, algunas veces vengo a este lugar a meditar sobre las rocas

Es también mi lugar favorito de la isla, tan lejos de todo… uno puede estar consigo mismo, poner sus pensamientos en orden

Creo eres una de las personas menos confundidas que conozco, siempre luces tan serena y feliz

Se lo que me sucede cuando estornudo, me doy cuenta de todo lo que la rubia hace y lo odio, pero al mismo tiempo la envidio por ser tan valiente y osada

Las dos viven en ti, debes encontrar el balance para que ambas coexistan

Decirlo es fácil

Con voluntad hacerlo será igual de sencillo, yo podría ayudarte

Me vas a enseñar a meditar solamente, nada de peleas o movimientos especiales que ella podría utilizar para medio matar a alguien

Tienes mi palabra que es lo más preciado que tengo – dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano para cerrar el trato

Eres un hombre honorable, así que acepto – cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí algo dentro de mi – creo que es hora de regresar para la cena

A partir de ese día, nos reuníamos cada tarde para meditar, sentados en la playa en flor de loto controlando nuestra respiración, al mismo tiempo que poníamos en orden nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos, en algunas ocasiones hacía trampa y rompía la concentración para verlo de re-ojo, disfrutando de sus hermosas facciones y su bien formado cuerpo… han visto las abdominales de Tien o su espalda; y podía sentir que el hacía lo mismo cuando percibía que yo estaba totalmente concentrada.

Si haces trampa no funciona

Y como sabes que estoy haciendo trampa

Lo percibo, olvidas que soy experto en esto

Bueno, según tu como estoy haciendo trampa – respondi coqueta sin darme siquiera cuenta, en ese tono que utilizas algunas veces con Yamcha, Bulma

Me estas observando, con detenimiento y tu pulso se acelera

Bueno yo no soy ninguna experta, pero – respondí abriendo totalmente mis ojos y cambiando de posición para quedar hincada a su lado más cerca de él – tu también me observas – el volteo para verme con detenimiento – y ahora tu pulso esta más acelerado que el mio

Lunch – fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme, Tien no es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sus acciones son como si me recitará una poesía todos los días… hicimos el amor sobre la arena, ese fue el día que el tono de mi cabello comenzó a cambiar.

Eso fue hace aproximadamente un año, claro que continuamos meditando… bueno algo por el estilo, la gran mayor del tiempo hacemos el amor o simplemente hablamos del futuro. Después de la noticia de Trunks estuvo preocupado por un tiempo, podía darme cuenta que había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba en paz, yo supuse que estaba pensando en tácticas de defensa, nuestras sesiones ya no eran lo mismo, se habían convertido a lo que fueron en un principio solamente meditación, no fue hasta hace dos semanas que me di cuenta que no era así… el estaba pensando en mi seguridad, en lo que sería de mi cuando los androides llegarán, pero sobre todo en nuestro futuro junto, en vivir al máximo el tiempo que nos quedará juntos.

Así que, ahí estaba yo… meditando mientras le daba su espacio para lo que necesitará descifrar, cuando de repente su voz me hizo salir de mi estado zen

Voy a ser de los primeros en morir, lo sabes verdad – abrí los ojos y ahí esta frente a mi, mirándome fijamente… lo único que pude hacer fue acariciar su mejilla suavemente – te voy a dejar sola, pero tengo que luchar

Cuando me enamore de ti, sabía que eras un guerrero, un honorable guerrero que daría su vida por defender al planeta, esa es una de las mil razones por las cuales te amo

Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida contigo

Los seis meses que quedan – no podía creer que estuviera yo bromeando con eso

Y dices que yo no se reconocer el momento para hacer un chiste – se levanto y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo – sean seis mes o toda una eternidad, quiero estar contigo

Tien… yo

No soy un hombre de tradiciones, vaya se supone que hice un voto de castidad en el monasterio, pero tu… hermosa Lunch – me tenía abrazada por la cintura y con su mano libre me acariciaba suavemente el rosto – te amo tanto que no me importa morir cien veces de las maneras más violentas por mantenerte a salvo

No pensemos en ello, seamos una pareja normal que no sabe lo que el futuro les depara, no hagamos planes y vivamos el momento

Quiero una boda… quiero verte en tu vestido blanco, se que es lo que tu has soñado desde pequeña, te he escuchado hablar de ello con Bulma – lo abrace fuertemente mientras lo besaba con pasión como jamás en la vida pensé hacerlo, al terminar recarge mi cabeza en su pecho, el solamente completo – mi palabra ya no es lo más preciado que tengo, ahora te tengo a ti.

Fin del Flashback

Ambas mujeres están absortas en la historia de la pelirroja, Chichi deseando que su tarado marido pudiera ser así de romántico, Bulma que Vegeta hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad tan similar que ella había ofrecido un mes antes… ayudarle a encontrar un punto medio.

Como te propuso matrimonio Goku – pregunta Lunch sonriendo

Se lo intercambié por la promesa de alimentarlo

Vamos Chichi, tal vez si no le gira muy bien la piedra a Goku con relación a muchas cosas, pero puedes estar segura que te ama

Lo se… siempre lo he sabido, desde que nos conocimos cuando niños – suspira mientras miles de recuerdos se agolpan en su mente – puede desaparecer por días por estar entrenando, pero siempre regresa… no por que tenga hambre o necesite donde dormir, regresa por que necesita estar con nosotros

Así que lo conquistaste con comida, pero lo has conservado con amor – dice Lunch con aire soñador

Exacto… y tu Yamcha

Ya no están juntos… no lo sabías

Como es posible, vamos ustedes son Bulma y Yamcha

Eso no es todo… a que no adivinas cual es la nueva hormiguita que le causa cosquillitas

No me causa cosquillitas

Bueno te tiene deseando arrancarle la ropa y hacerle cosas

Lunch – Chichi finge reprenderla cuando realmente esta riendo de las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga – no me digas que es Vegeta

Bingo

El tipo esta loco, por no olvidar que tiene como meta dejarme viuda

No es tan loco, solamente es diferente… un saiyan educado como tal, no como un humano como Goku – no sabe por que, pero cada vez que alguien habla mal de él, no puede evitar salir a su defensa – fue criado por un sicopata, por un asesino

Y eso le da derecho a lo dejemos asesinar a Goku

No, pero creo que le da derecho a que le demos una oportunidad – la replica se la ha ganado Lunch – ver si puede cambiar

Bulma, ten cuidado… no juegues con fuego

No lo hare, el tipo ni siquiera voltea a verme desde que nos besamos

Que hicieron que – ambas mujeres gritan al unísono

Nos besamos y fue increíble, ni siquiera Yamcha me había hecho sentir como lo hizo Vegeta… fue dulce y apasionado – el rostro incrédulo de sus amigas la hace completar – aunque no lo crean fue realmente dulce y un caballero, justo cuando yo estaba a punto de arrancarme la ropa el simplemente se alejo

Tal vez no sintió lo mismo

Créanme que estaba igual que yo, lo pude sentir perfectamente…

Bulma… - Chichi nuevamente – chicas que sucede con ustedes

Estamos enamoradas de un par de hombres ardientes, vamos Chichi a ti te ha de suceder lo mismo, tu marido es todo un galán

No sabría decirlo lo conozco desde que eramos niños, así no puedo verlo como algo más que el atolondrado Goku

Bueno Bulma, yo también lo conozco desde que corría por la playa con su caparazón y puedo decir con certeza que creció muy bien

Bueno cambiando de tema, cuando desean comenzar sus clases de cocina

A la brevedad posible

El camino más corto al corazón de un saiyan…

Es una tonelada de comida – responde divertida Lunch, no por algo alimentó a uno por años


	5. Chapter 5 Una Cucharadita de Comprensión

**Una Cucharadita de Compresión y Dos Tazas de Deseo **

El tiempo ha pasado en verdad rápido, y Bulma agradece al cielo por ello, entre el tiempo que pasa en el laboratorio, los preparativos de la boda y sus clases de cocina con las chicas, lo días se han ido como agua. Aunque viven bajo el mismo techo Vegeta y ella no han coincidido en lo absoluto, él también la ha estado evitado pues solamente sale del cuarto de gravedad cuando tiene hambre, lo cual por coincidencia es cuando ella estaba encerrada en el laboratorio.

Ambos están muertos de miedo devolverse a ver, ella lo sabe perfectamente pero son igualmente de orgullosos como para dar el primer paso para arreglar las cosas y volver a su fascinante relación te odio pero no me encanta sacarte de tus casillas, ahora no tiene ni esa satisfacción, se huyen mutuamente como si fueran tóxicos.

Bulma por su parte no ha vuelto a aventurarse a entrar al cuarto de Vegeta a consolarlo, aun cuando la tentación ha sido realmente grande pues lo escucha todas las noches, su temor a la reacción de él es aún mayor, pero peor es la de su propio cuerpo, maldito cuerpo traicionero, sus hormonas la están matando. No puede oler su ropa porque de inmediato piensa en como se siente estar cerca de él, su extraño calor corporal, y la manera en que su sudor huele, masculino y sensual.

Ahora esta acostada en su enorme cama, escuchándolo… su tan acostumbrado NO, puede sentir el dolor en esa pequeña palabra de dos letras, no entiende el resto de lo que dice pero no es necesario, cada una de las palabras va cargada de pena – "tengo que aprender a hablar su idioma, si tan solo el tarado de Goku lo hablará, pero aún algunas veces me sorprende que hable bien el español" – suspira y decide levantarse de la cama, camina rumbo a la habitación de él y se para frente a la puerta buscando el valor de no entrar – "no sabes lo que podría hacerte si te percibe, podría asesinarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin darse cuenta de ello, no creo que quiereas poner eso también su conciencia o si" – su parte romántica responde inmediatamente – "tal vez se dé cuenta que te desea tanto como tu a él y lo que haga es arrancarte la ropa y darte la mejor noche de tu vida, has visto el paquete que guarda en sus pantaloncillos de entrenamiento, vamos eso fue lo que soñé anoche… él jamás haría algo así"

Así que decide no caer en la tentación y la platica neurótica con sus dos alter-egos, ese es el camino seguro a volverse loca y por el momento no desea perder la cabeza, las pantaletas claro pero su salud mental no – "será mejor hornear algo, Chichi dice que no hay algo que calme mejor sus nervios cuando sus chicos van a una batalla que cocinar, y en algún momento me debo animar a hacerlo yo solita" – observa una vez más la puerta cerrada y escucha nuevamente la voz de él como suplicando – "vamos… el polvo para hornear me espera"

Así que baja a la cocina, sin preocuparse en ponerse una bata, no hay nadie en la casa, solamente ella y Vegeta; y el saiyan esta en su habitación, que peligro corría en andar por ahí en su propio hogar utilizando nada más que una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y los boxers de él, seguramente le daría una buena tunda por tomarlos prestados, pero que importa.

Los había robado unos días antes, no pudo evitarlo, los vio perfectamente doblados y listos para ser llevados a su habitación junto con el resto de su ropa limpia, aquella de terrícola que odiaba usar, así que los tomo sin pensarlo, los guardo en su bata del laboratorio y los tuvo consigo todo el día. Ahora los había incorporado a su guardarropa para dormir; si no podía compartir su cama y sus sueños con él, al menos dormiría utilizando algo que le pertenecía.

Adora como se sienten sobre su piel, así que esa noche se siente realmente cómoda, baja a su nueva cocina, remodelada a su gusto… tal vez su madre cambiaría todo cuando regresará pero ella ama lo que espera se vuelva su nuevo refugio, saca de uno de los gabinetes su carpeta de recetas – "un pastel de chocolate, es lo que necesito… el mejor sustituto del sexo" – piensa mientras prende la radio a un volumen bajo y comienza a disfrutar de la música mientras prepara los ingredientes y utensilios que la receta le requiere.

- Esto es lo que necesito, distraerme con una buena selección de música y en batir mis penas

Comienza una canción que en verdad le gusta… la versión reggae de "Every Breath You Take" que hizo UB40, que escucho en una película que alguna vez vio con Yamcha, recuerda que pensó que era muy romántico que un tipo tratará que una chica se enamorará de él todos los días, ahora piensa diferente. Así que comienza a mover su cadera al ritmo de la música mientras prepara la mezcla según la receta, sabe que debe verse bastante cómica sosteniendo su tazón y batiendo al mismo ritmo que mueve sus caderas, pero no le importa en lo absoluto… esa es la Bulma que siempre ha adorado ser, a la que no le importa lo que la gente diga de ella.

- Que demonios haces mujer – ya tiene unos minutos en la puerta observándola, fueron los sonidos que ella llama música lo que lo despertó, los fue siguiendo hasta llegar a la cocina donde esta la onna, moviendo extrañamente su cuerpo mientras esta preparando algo, abrió la boca para evitar la tentación de acercarse, abrazarla por detrás y dejar que su cuerpo siguiera el de ella

- Demonios Vegeta – responde ella, sosteniendo el tazón como si su vida dependiera de ello – que susto me has dado – el rostro de él no luce molesto sino curioso, así que se digna a contestar en un tono más mesurado – preparando un pastel

- Tu preparando un pastel

- Hey… estoy tomando clases de cocina con Chichi y creo que no soy tan mala como solía ser

- Con la arpía de Goku – Bulma desea aventarle a la cara el cucharon para borrar su estúpida sonrisa irónica de la cara

- No voy a dignarme a responder ese comentario, además te he visto devorar lo que prepara, por lo que puedo suponer que te parece bastante bueno

- Mucho mejor que lo tu llamas comida

- Pues si no te gusta no te lo comas

- No es demasiado tarde para que estés aquí, cocinando… hay gente tratando de dormir

- Bueno no podía dormir y se me antojo un pastel de chocolate, no pensé que fuera a despertarte… lo siento

- Yo también tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño – "realmente me rescataste de mis pesadillas" – que es ese ruido extraño que sale de la caja

- Música – responde con miedo, aunque algo divertida de confirmar que él no tenía ni idea de lo que era la música – me gusta escucharla cuando trabajo

- Por que

- No lo se, me hace sentir bien… me relaja, cada vez que estoy triste o estresada escucho algo de música y eso siempre me anima

- No es tan desagradable

- Vamos, tienes que reconocer que es fabulosa, uno de los mejores inventos del hombre, pero si te fastidia puedo quitarla… por aquí tengo mi IPod

- Dije que no es desagradable

- Esta bien, no la quitare – en todo este tiempo ella no ha dejado de batir

- He estado buscando esos durante días – el rostro de Bulma se torna carmesí de la vergüenza y al mismo tiempo de excitación al ver el brillo en los ojos de Vegeta

- Los quieres de vuelta – responde sin pensarlo en un tono sexy

- Quédatelos… ahora lo que quiero es comprobar que efectivamente ya no eres una total inútil

- Jamás lo he sido, ese cuartito donde estas todo el día entrenando y que te ha ayudado a elevar tu kii creo que fue diseñado y construido por mi

- Como hombre no eres un completo desperdicio, pero eres una hembra y podría decir que una bastante incompleta

- Dudo que tu madre o cualquier otra mujer de tu raza estuviera horneando pasteles

- No, ellas no perdían el tiempo en tonterías, pero al parecer las hembras

- Mujeres, preferimos el termino mujeres

- Pensé que lo odiabas

- Odio que me llames así por que tengo un nombre, el cual podrías utilizar de vez en cuando

- Conozco perfectamente tu nombre, simplemente no se me antoja utilizarlo es más sencillo llamarte mujer

- Eso es lo que lo hace tan humillante, que utilices mi genero para nombrarme solamente por que no se pega la regalada gana llamarme por mi nombre

- No te lo has ganado

- A menos de que te done un riñón no sé que más podría hacer por ti, dime que sentirías si yo te llamará saiyan

- En mi caso es un honor ser llamado como mi raza, en todo el universo la simple mención de los saiyans causa respeto y temor, todos tiemblan al oír hablar de los habitantes de Vegeta-sei

- Como era la gente de tu planeta

- Poderosos guerreros

- Eso es obvio, he conocido a cuatro especímenes de tu raza, todos ellos realmente poderosos… todos eran así

- Si, antes de que preguntes las mujeres también eran guerreras, muchas de ellas inclusive más fuertes que algunos hombres

- Como no se extinguió tu raza si todos se dedicaban a pelear y aumentar su poder

- Jamás dije que era a lo único que nos dedicáramos, ponemos el mismo ahínco a otras tareas como las batallas, nuestros avances en ciencia eran reconocidos en todo el universo

- Me hubiera gustado tener acceso a tu ciencia, debió de haber sido increíble

- Los tanques regeneradores fueron diseñados por científicos de mi planeta, algo más que nos fue arrebatado

- Eras muy joven cuando él te alejo de tu familia

- Avísame cuando hayas terminado – responde dándose la vuelta para salir de la cocina, hay algo en la imagen de ella ahí parada utilizando su ropa interior que le esta causando estragos a su resistencia, tanto como para bajar su guardia y hablar sobre su planeta

- No quieres ayudarme – dice suavemente al comprender su error, pues desea cambiar el curso de la platica

- Soy el príncipe de la raza… - comienza a decir mientras voltea

- De guerreros más poderosos del universo y me puedes romper el alma con un chasquido de tus dedos – completa Bulma sin darse cuenta pues esta demasiado ocupada tomando un poco de la mezcla con su dedo índice para probarlo – no es por que yo lo haya preparado pero esta delicioso

- Vegeta esta embelesado viendo a la mujer, la forma en que llevo su dedo a su boca y lo lamió, de una manera tan sensual sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello, y ahora esta inocentemente ofreciéndole el utensilio con que estaba batiendo para que el pruebe lo que esta preparando.

- Vamos en verdad necesito que me confirmen que ya no preparo basura

- Te he dicho una y mil veces que no soy tu mono de laboratorio

- Porque no puedes ser amable por una maldita vez en tu vida, no se te va a caer nad…

No puede terminar la frase pues el ya esta a su lado observándola fijamente – "Me va romper algo" – en silencio toma su mano derecha – "voy a tener que aprender a hacer todo con la mano izquierda" – lentamente la lleva al tazón para tomar un poco de la mezcla con el mismo dedo que ella utilizo, Bulma paso del terror total a estar embelesada y dejándose llevar… sostiene el aliento cuando él acerca su mano a su boca y mete el dedo en ella, lamiéndolo de una manera realmente sensual, lo que hace que la mujer suelte un pequeño gemido y sienta como el dulce aroma de su propia excitación invade el cuarto.

- Ya no es basura - dice suavemente – en lo absoluto es basura

Vegeta acerca su rostro al de ella con una lentitud tal que Bulma siente que puede gravarse sus masculinas facciones y aquella mirada cargada de deseo en su memoria, al hacerlo le quita el tazón para ponerlo sobre la barra de la cocina, no sin antes tomar algo de la mezcla en su dedo para embarrar un poco sobre los labios de la onna, ella por su parte no puede hacer nada, más que observar cada uno de sus movimientos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Vegeta no puede evitarlo, sabe que al día siguiente deseará volarse a si mismo con una bola de energía pero tiene que probar sus dos sabores favoritos juntos… el chocolate y los labios de ella, delinea con su lengua los labios de Bulma. La combinación de ambos sabores es lo mejor del universo, decide al fin besarla con pasión.

Bulma lo abraza con fuerza mientras le corresponde con la misma pasión, de alguna manera desea aprisionarlo para que no vuelva a salir huyendo – "se supone que la débil y la cobarde soy yo" – piensa mientras, con timidez comienza a acariciar el trasero de él con uno de sus pies, a tientas busca el tazón para tomar un poco de mezcla, ahora es tu turno, con delicadeza la embarra en su cuello, con pesar deja los labios de él para limpiar su cuello con su lengua, hasta llegar a su oído

- Quiero estar contigo… nunca he deseado tanto a alguien como a ti – él no puede evitar su sonrisa y la reacción inmediata de su hombría – no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

- Onna – las fuertes manos del saiyan recorren el cuerpo de ella, para finalmente descansar sobre sus senos, los cuales masajea con una delicadeza de la cual no se sabía capaz, jamás fue un amante dulce, sino todo lo contrario, sus encuentros sexuales siempre fueron para satisfacerlo a él, sin importarle su compañera, aunque jamás dejo a una mujer insatisfecha, pero era más cuestión de orgullo masculino.

La monta sobre la barra de la cocina, sin nada de cuidado decide deshacerse de la barrera que representa la camiseta de ella, frente a él al fin liberados de su prisión se elevan a su disposición los senos de Bulma, perfectos de un tono blanco pero coronados por un par de rozados pezones, si el chocolate había sido delicioso en sus labios como sería en sus pechos, así que la mezcla de pastel vuelva a formar parte de su extraño jugueteo preliminar, la onna se estremece al sentir sus pezones ser cubiertos por chocolate para casi de inmediato ser limpiado por la lengua de él – "así que este es el cielo" – piensa mientras se permite disfrutar como los dientes de Vegeta han entrado al juego, dando pequeños mordiscos, ella acaricia su cabello mientras gime de placer.

No tiene mucho con que compararlo, pero su único amante estaba quedando muy mal ante lo que el pequeño hombre esta logrando en su cuerpo y libido con solamente sus manos y lengua; él por su parte tiene un espectro de comparación mucho más amplio, pero ninguna de las mujerzuelas con las que había estado no eran ni siquiera dignas de compararse con la diosa que tiene entre sus brazos gimiendo y ofreciéndole su cuerpo de manera plena y por su propio deseo.

- Así Vegeta, oh Kami,– dice mientras él continua lamiendo sus senos – te necesito adentro de mi, la espera me esta matando

- Esto no puede ser – responde él no convencido del todo de sus palabras, pero el escucharla decir su nombre acompañado en la misma frase con la palabra matar lo hace reaccionar

- Porque no… puede sentir que lo deseas tanto como yo – su pequeña mano lo esta acariciando en el único lugar de su cuerpo que no ha aprendido a dominar a la perfección – no lo razones Vegeta, por primera vez en tu vida déjate llevar

- Ya te dije que no puede ser – al decirlo la toma de los hombros para alejarla de él, ella fija sus enormes ojos azules en los suyos

- Es tan grande tu estúpido ego, que no puedes dejarte llevar y confesar de una vez por todas que estas loco por esta débil y patética humana

- No… estoy loco por una hermosa y valiente humana, una criatura inmaculada a la que me rehusó manchar con el cuerpo de un asesino

Ambos permanecen en silencio, sin poder creer del todo sus palabras… él al fin le ha dado voz a sus miedos y ella ha escuchado una confesión que ni en sus más locos sueños románticos podría haberse imaginado… a Vegeta le importa lo suficiente como para no mancharla de la mierda que se siente ser.

- Vegeta – dice suavemente, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir para reconfortarlo, él no la ensuciará con su cuerpo de asesino, por que su alma existe en algún lugar escondida e intacta, la preocupación de sus hermosos ojos oscuros lo demuestran

- Ahora deja de joderme mujer, por que jamás cometeré una atrocidad contigo, no te hare compartir mi destino

Al decir esto sale de la habitación rumbo a la cámara de gravedad, dejando a una muy confundida y semidesnuda Bulma tratando de entender que demonios había sucedido – "manchar mi cuerpo con el de un asesino, por Kami… si tiene un alma detrás de ese frio exterior"

Al día siguiente Vegeta encontró en la puerta de la cámara medio pastel de chocolate con una nota de la Onna

"Si lo que cocino puede dejar de ser basura, tu también… espero que te guste"


	6. Chapter 6 Si Acepto

**Si, Acepto **

Después del fiasco del pastel la vida de Bulma volvió a caer en su misma rutina, trabajar como loca en el laboratorio y dedicar cada minuto libre en los preparativos de la boda de Lunch y Tien, pero aún con su día ocupado al 100%, la joven genio encuentra minutos que se convierten en horas para pensar en él, en el atractivo Saiyan que vive bajo su techo y que ha sabido ganarse sin desearlo un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Vegeta jamás dijo nada sobre el pastel y ella respeto su silencio, ha aprendido a darle su espacio, pero no puede sacarse de la mente sus palabras – "estoy loco por una hermosa y valiente humana, una criatura inmaculada a la que me rehusó manchar con el cuerpo de un asesino" – pero sobre todo la tristeza reflejada en sus profundos ojos negros al pronunciarlas.

Esas palabras lo único que le confirmaron es que dentro de su coraza y fachada de asesino maniaco existe un alma que no puede ser ocultada, que él realmente no siente merecerla. En verdad el animal llamado Freezer lo había destruido, lo llevo de ser el orgullo príncipe heredero de una raza de orgullos guerreros a convertirlo en un mercenario convencido de ser una basura, que ni siquiera fue capaz de derrotar a quien destruyo a su gente.

"Tienes que vengarlos", eso fue lo que suplico a Goku moribundo, en ese momento Vegeta no sufría por sentirse débil o menos que el imbécil tercer grado como llama a su mejor amigo, sino más bien por no haber logrado vencer a Freezer, vengar a su padre y a toda su raza. Le pedía a Kakarotto que cumpliera su destino que se deslizaba por sus dedos como la vida misma, tanta era su necesidad de arreglar las cosas, de evitar que otro planeta, otra raza entera tuvieran el mismo destino que los Saiyans.

Ella se rehúsa a creer que un hombre que no desea ensuciarla con su propia inmundicia, una impuesta por una mierda como el lagarto afeminado, pueda realmente ser el villano que quiere hacerle creer a todos que es; si es berrinchudo, exigente, jode a más no poder, tiene un carácter de la mierda y desprecia con todo su ser a sus amigos por considerarlos idiotas, pero también es un hombre determinado, valiente, inteligente a un nivel similar al suyo, fuerte, sexy y apasionado, y de alguna manera extraña sus palabras le confirmaron que también compasivo aunque no quiera darse cuenta de ello.

Pero de que estúpido destino hablaba, el infierno, un universo de soledad, destinado a vagar por el universo sin conocer el amor – "porque jamás cometeré una atrocidad contigo, no te hare compartir mi destino" – ella realmente espera que luchar contra los androides y salvar el planeta ayude a resanar un poco el daño que hizo, la vida de un planeta y sus habitantes contra los cientos o miles que tuvo que purgar, por la gente que tuvo que asesinar. Por Kami, no debió de haber tenido más de ocho años cuando él lo separo de sus padres, su espalda es un mapa de todas las golpizas que soporto y terminaron por romperle el espíritu y la voluntad, que poco a poco le crearon una personalidad destructiva, le hizo creer que asesinar era la única manera de sentir algo.

La primera vez que observo su espalda y pecho con detenimiento fue una vez que coincidieron para desayunar, ella no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo vio sin camisa, en especial su ancha espalda muestra cicatriz sobre cicatriz, desde ese día ha tenido que luchar contra el impulso que siente de recorrerlas todas y cada una de ellas con sus labios para aliviar un poco su dolor.

Maldito lagarto, le trunco un futuro brillante a un hombre que pudo ser magnifico, lo convirtió en alguien inseguro, asqueado de si mismo, que lo único que puede hacer es esconder su dolor tras una mascara de auto-suficiencia y orgullo enfermizo.

Los días son fáciles de sobrellevar, pero maldita sea las noches eran otra historia totalmente diferente, escucharlo sufrir con sus pesadillas y no poder hacer nada al respecto, soñar en como pudo haber terminado su pequeña escena de la cocina, el penetrándola y dándole el mejor orgasmo de su vida… ya se esta cansando de tener utilizar aquel regalo de broma que le hizo Lunch rubia unos años atrás – "me voy a ir a la quiebra con lo que gasto en pilas para ese aparatito" – pero no podía evitarlo, desde esa noche no puede comer un chocolate, sin importar la presentación, sin excitarse a tal grado que podría tener un orgasmo con solo sentir la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella.

Tal vez no habría podido superarlo y hubiera optado por salir huyendo sino fuera por sus amigas, y en especial por la ilusión que le causa una boda… el matrimonio de Chichi y Goku fue tan rápido que no les dio la oportunidad de celebrarlo de manera adecuada, de hecho ninguno de los miembros de la familia Kame estuvo presente en ella, ahora es diferente. Tien les había dado libertad a las chicas para los preparativos, la ceremonia y la fiesta se llevarían a cabo en la isla del maestro Roshi, el banquete fue dirigido por Chichi y pagado por Bulma como regalo de bodas, bueno uno de ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica que los alimento durante muchas de sus aventuras.

El vestido no fue tan difícil de encontrar, aunque se dedicaron todo un día probándose vestidos, inclusive Chichi y Bulma se contagiaron de la ilusión del vestido blanco, modelando algunos que en especial les habían gustado, no tanto para su amiga sino para ellas mismas. Pero cuando Lunch salió del probador utilizando el indicado, las dos mujeres coincidieron con la novia, aunque buscaran alrededor del mundo en las casas de moda más selectas, jamás encontrarían un vestido tan perfecto para Lunch.

Era un kimono estilizado con hermosos detalles en color plata, las tres sabían que probablemente Tien utilizaría un traje shoilin tradicional, así que con ese vestido lo complementaría a la perfección.

- Te ves realmente hermosa – al fin Chichi rompe el silencio – me estas literalmente matando de envidia por no haberlo visto antes

- En verdad me veo bien

- Te ves perfecta, te aseguro que nadie podrá quitarte la vista de encima, el único problema será alejar al maestro Roshi de ti – Bulma adora cada minuto de ser una chica normal

- Gracias amigas, en verdad no saben como me hacía ilusión esto… salir con mis amigas para escoger un vestido, en lugar de huir de la brigada del listón rojo o algún extraterrestre desquiciado, antes de los…

- Faltan dos años todavía, no pienses en ello – tanto Bulma como Chichi temen también a los androides; Goku y Vegeta no sobrevivirían a la batalla, ese pensamiento les rompe el alma, así que procuran no pensar mucho en ello

- Bulma tiene razón, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el peinado y los accesorios, toma – dice mientras le extiende un hermoso prendedor para cabello en forma de un delicado lirio – es algo prestado, lo utilice el día de mi boda y me trajo mucha suerte, digo mi marido es atolondrado y despistado, pero me ama

- Supongo que a mi me toca darte lo azul

Eso fue hace un mes y ahora faltan unas cuantas horas para el gran evento de la familia Kame, su amiga habido sido lo bastante sensata para que los vestidos de las damas no fueran horribles como dictaba la tradición, sino kimonos más sencillos que el de ella, en tonos azul y naranja, unos tonos más claros que los colores de los uniformes de pelea de Vegeta y Goku. Acababa de recogerlo después de los toques finales, llego a casa con varios paquetes y feliz de estar viva, lo único que nublaba su felicidad tenía nombre y una ocupación… Vegeta el príncipe de los imbéciles.

Bulma solamente había intentado una vez convencerlo de que la acompañara a la boda, su respuesta hizo que desistiera de cualquier futura invitación – "no perderé ni un solo segundo en ese tipo de estupideces" – Yamcha le ofreció, muy a su pesar, acompañarla pero ella supo que realmente su amigo moría por presentarle a su familia a la nueva mujer de su vida… Anya, así que le agradeció y decidió ir sola, deseando que Vegeta estuviera a su lado – "realmente debe de lucir atractivo utilizando un smoking".

"Definitivamente mi solución para la depresión es igual de efectiva que la de Chichi, no hay nada como ir de compras" – entra a su hogar sin prender la luz, ya había sido una pelea colosal abrir la puerta sin tirar los paquetes como para reiniciarla para prender la luz de la estancia, como puede y a oscuras camina rumbo a su habitación, haciéndose una nota mental de instalar un simple sistema de reconocimiento vocal para encender las luces, se siente como hace muchas semanas no se sentía, feliz y llena de ilusión, al día siguiente atestiguaría a dos de sus mejores amigos prometerse un futuro lleno de felicidad sin importar los obstáculos en su camino.

Va cantando en voz baja una de sus canciones favoritas, ET de Kathy Perry, que de cierta manera parece como si la hubieran escrito pensado en lo que Vegeta le despierta.

- Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me, Infect me with your loving fill me with your poison. Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction, boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extra…

Chocar contra una dura pared nueva y cálida en medio del pasillo hace que caiga de trasero y todos sus paquetes se dispersen a su alrededor, la varonil voz le confirma que no fue una pared, sino el amplio pecho del objeto de su afecto, contra lo que choco

- Fíjate por donde caminas Onna

- Cretino insensible, caradura Saiyan, bien podrías haberme ayudado con mis paquetes, en lugar de pararte en medio de la oscuridad a esperar que algún despistado humano se estrelle contra ti

- Tal vez si no vinieras cargando tu peso en cajas y vestimentas inservibles, destrozando una buena canción con tu chillona voz, podrías haberte dado cuenta que había alguien frente a ti

- Punto numero uno, no tengo la vista que tu en la oscuridad

Por supuesto que no, solamente eres una débil humana

- Segundo, mi voz no es chillona, soy bastante entonada y de cuando acá tu sabes reconocer una buena canción cuando la escuchas, hace poco más de un mes no sabías ni siquiera lo que era la música

- Desde que tu boba madre hizo alguno bueno aparte de cocinar y me regalo un aparatito blanco como el tuyo con miles de ellas, además mi raza no solamente es fuerte, sino también bastante inteligente, entre ellos no serías nada extraordinario – esta mintiendo inclusive entre su gente, la onna sería considerada extraordinaria

- Mi madre no es ninguna boba

- Claro que si, creme si fuera inteligente te habría aventado a un barranco en el momento de ver tu cara y tu ridículo cabello color azul

- Eres la mierda más grande del universo, pero sabes que no voy a permitir que me arruines el día, estoy realmente feliz

- Por la tontería del apareamiento

- No es apareamiento, es una boda… para follar no es necesario casarse, tomaron la decisión por que desean estar juntos por el resto de su vida, apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente

- Cuando un saiyan se aparea lo hace por el resto de su vida, es un compromiso que se acaba con la muerte del otro, así que lo tomamos mucho más en serio que ustedes, para nosotros no existe esa tontería llamada divorcio que ustedes utilizan cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles

- Quieres decir que solamente tienes que acostarte con alguien para aparearte – la palabra la hace sentir incomoda – de por vida

- No, uno puede follar por el placer de hacerlo, es solamente sexo y es divertido cuando los involucrados no meten sentimientos estúpidos como el amor, pero cuando uno encuentra a la persona con que desea pasar su vida, se aparean

- Cual es la diferencia, digo si follar es solamente sexo, como se unen para considerar que están tu sabes

- Apareados, que tiene la palabra que te hace sentir incomoda

- No me hace sentir incomoda, como tu dices el sexo es solamente eso, y creo que es sano tenerlo, no siempre puedes hacer el amor, algunas veces tienes conformarte con sexo… no todos están hechos para enamorarse y compartir una vida juntos

- Alguna vez lo has hecho sin sentimientos de por medio – ahí esta esa sonrisa que odia y adora por igual, Bulma muere de ganas de partirle la cara para quitarle esa expresión – digo, para tirarte al inútil de cara rajada debiste haberlo querido y mucho, por que esta muy por debajo de tu nivel

- Tienes razón estuve realmente enamorada de Yamcha, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos lo ame como a nadie, él fue mi primer amor y como tal siempre tendré sentimientos muy fuertes por él, pero a veces el amor se acaba o se convierte en solamente cariño… pero podría aprender a estar con alguien a quien no ame

- Alguien tan ridícula e infantil como tu, que suelta palabras cursis como las que acabas de decir para justificar que cara rajada la ponía húmeda, jamás podría acostarse con alguien por el placer de tener un orgasmo, tienes demasiada alma para ello – los ojos de él son en verdad su perdición, el como la observa con desprecio y con algo parecido al cariño – no podrías, necesitas amar para poder abrir las piernas, tienes que comprometerte con la persona, al menos mientras dura esa ilusión que llamas amor

- No es una ilusión, es lo que nos hace fuertes

- Vamos no seas ridícula, el odio te hace fuerte, la adversidad es lo que te hace que te esfuerces para volverte más y más poderoso, lo que te ayuda a sobrevivir… el amor no me ayudo a superar todo lo que viví, fue el odio lo que me hizo levantarme cada día y seguir adelante

- Fue tu tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad lo que te hizo sobrevivir, pero si hubieras tenido amor en tu vida, no habrías estado bajo el yugo de ese bastardo, hubieras hecho lo posible por liberarte por proteger a quien amaras

- Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé… ese sentimiento que ustedes inventaron no es una fuerza mágica, los greñudos de Inglaterra estaban equivocados, no todo lo que necesitas es amor

- Te equivocas, inspira más el deseo de proteger a tus seres queridos que la sed de venganza, pregúntale a Goku o inclusive a Gohan, o tal vez al chico del futuro – sabe que esta jugando rudo pero tal vez así lo haga reaccionar

- No tengo por que rebajarme a hablar con esos perdedores, todos ellos lo lograron por vengar a quienes querían, el amor no fue suficiente para protegerlos, fue el odio que sintieron por sus enemigos lo que los hizo ascender… no eres más que una niña mimada e idiota, la mujer más inteligente del mundo, eres patética

- El amor es lo que hizo que el inútil estúpido tercera clase de Goku logrará lo que tu no has podido hacer aunque te revientes el alma entrenando, aunque sangres todos los días por tu esfuerzo, fue el amor de Goku hacía sus amigos y su familia lo que lo hizo alcanzar lo que tu jamás podrás

La ve detenidamente con una mezcla de odio y sorpresa, aprieta los puños listo para golpearla, la vena de su frente amenaza con explotar y Bulma lo único que puede hacer es enfrentarse a él, mientras llora copiosamente.

- Adelante, deseas hacerlo para sentirte fuerte, hazlo… ya estoy cansada de ti, y si soy patética por amarte, por creer que alguna vez te darás cuenta que no eres una mierda, que si me dejaras amarte podría ayudarte a alcanzar todo tu potencial, a encontrar esa alma que él no pudo destruir, pero sabes que hasta aquí, vete de vuelta al infierno, no me interesa, no quieres que comparta tu destino, no lo haré pues tu no deseas compartir el mio.

- Al fin lo estas entendiendo – y así como si nada, el Saiyan continua su camino dejándola llorando mientras recoge sus paquetes

"no más, mañana comenzaré a ser feliz y no volveré a perder mi tiempo con ilusiones de niña patética"

Se obligo a dormir, inclusive y en contra de sus principios de no llenar su cuerpo de químicos, decide tomarse unas pastillas para hacerlo, nada arruinará su día, disfrutará la boda de Lunch y Tien, tomará vino y bailará hasta que le duelan los pies.

Al abrir los ojos, la tristeza la embargó por unos minutos, observo tristemente el techo tratando de recordar por que se puso tan histérica cuando se burlo de los sentimientos que podría o no tener por él, para de inmediato desechar sus tribulaciones para disfrutar al menos ese día.

Ha puesto especial esmero en su arreglo, su cabello suelto lacio con un simple listón del mismo tono de su vestido, su maquillaje también es muy sencillo y solamente utiliza unos aretes sencillos de plata en forma de mariposas. Cuando se observa a si misma en el espejo completo de su vestidor no puede más que sentirse satisfecha de como luce, esta hermosa pero no espectacular pues no desea superar a la novia.

Durante el trayecto rumbo a la isla del maestro Roshi, decide enfrascarse en la música y la platica de sus padres, su madre esta igual de emocionada o más que ella, al final de cuentas Bunny Briefs es una romántica que adora una buena historia con final feliz.

- Porque no invitaste al joven Vegeta, creo que disfrutaría algo así, al menos le ayudaría a entender un poco más nuestras costumbres, además no hay nada mejor que una boda para inspirar a los jóvenes amantes

- Mamita, no deseo hablar de él por hoy, esta bien

- Esta bien pequeña, luces realmente hermosa

- Gracias

- De hecho luces feliz, como hace mucho tiempo no lucías – la sabia voz de su padre

- Lo soy papá, estoy feliz por Lunch y Tien, por que a pesar de todo lo que nos espera todavía desean celebrar su amor y sus planes para el futuro

- En estos momentos es cuando más debemos disfrutar de la vida, si lo que dijo el joven del cabello violeta es cierto, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo – Bulma esta segura que jamás había escuchado la voz de su padre tan triste – pero bueno, hoy es un día para disfrutar

- Tienes razón querido, la perfecta ocasión para presumirles lo que las clases de baile han logrado con mi ratón de laboratorio

Bulma sonríe realmente feliz, desea alguna vez tener un matrimonio como el de sus padres, que a pesar de sus diferencias han sabido mantenerse juntos y enamorados por tanto tiempo. Ellos dos son su ejemplo a seguir.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la isla, no puede más que sentirse sorprendida de lo que los chicos habían logrado con la sencilla choza del maestro, es realmente hermoso el escenario, las carpas llenas de gerberas, la flor favorita de la novia, de diferentes colores, se separo de sus padres para alcanzar a la novia y la otra dama de honor en Kame House para ayudar a Lunch con los últimos toques de su vestimenta.

- Siento llegar tarde, pero ya saben como es mi madre, creo que se cambio de ropa unas veinte veces – cuando ve a sus dos amigas no puede más que decirse a si misma que en verdad los guerreros Z son unos suertudos – Kami, ambas lucen tan

- Verdad que luce hermosa – la voz de Chichi suena emocionada

- Ambas lucen increíble, Tien va a ser el novio más orgulloso del mundo y hasta el tarado de Goku se dará cuenta de lo suertudo que es de tenerte como esposa Chichi

- Tu también luces genial – ahora es Lunch quien la halaga

- Gracias, creo que el color azul me sienta

- Bastante, hace juego con tus ojos y tu cabello

- Y con el uniforme de Vege… - Chichi corta la frase pero al ver la mirada de su amiga puede darse cuenta que algo paso – todo esta bien Bulma

- Lo estará, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de causas perdidas, hoy es el día de Lunch y como tal debemos asegurarnos que todo salga de acuerdo al plan

- Nuestra científica amiga tiene razón, no por algo es la mujer más inteligente del mundo, Luch estas listas

- Si

- No estas nerviosa – Bulma pregunta mientras le entrega un hermoso zafiro montado en una cadena de oro – es de mi madre, papa se lo dio cuando le pidió que se casara con él, así que quiero que lo uses para que te de tanta suerte como a ellos, te dije que yo me haría cargo de lo azul

- Es hermoso, realmente espero poder lograr tener un matrimonio como el de tus padres, es simplemente perfecto a pesar de lo diferentes que son

- Ustedes ya tiene una relación perfecta, le has dado una humanidad a Tien que jamás pensé que podría tener, vamos tenemos que enfrentar al enemigo – a pesar de todo Chichi jamás dejará de ser una guerrera

- La Señora Son tiene razón, es hora del espectáculo

- Chichi le entrega a la novia su ramo de rosas blancas y cada una de ellas toma el suyo propio y caminan juntas rumbo al pequeño altar justo en el rincón donde se enamoraron, ahí de pie se encuentran todos sus amigos esperando su entrada. Así que las damas se adelantan, mientras que el maestro Roshi se acerca para llevar a Lunch al altar, podría ser un viejo rabo verde pervertido, pero es lo más cercano que tiene la chica a un padre.

- Luces espectacular, ese Shaolin no sabe la suerte que tiene

- Gracias maestro

Mientras Bulma camina rumbo al altar al compas de la música, observa el rostro de sus amigos y como cada uno de ellos tiene tanta esperanza, todos saben el futuro que les espera pero este evento les da algo más por que luchar, algo a nivel personal… su derecho a vivir todo aquello que el resto de la humanidad experimenta, el amor, matrimonio, hijos, envejecer con alguien a tu lado. Todos están ahí

Pero ahí frente a ella esta el orgulloso novio, luce realmente diferente, feliz. Tiene esa misma mirada que cuando gana una batalla, satisfecho y poderoso, pero también muestra el mismos brillo que sus ojos cuando ve a Vegeta cuando esta segura que nadie puede verla. Tien esta orgulloso y enamorado. Se para en su lugar al lado de su otra amiga querida, aquella que durante mucho tiempo pensó que era fastidiosa y aburrida, pero que ha resultado ser un pilar en su vida, la única que sabe lo que es amar a un ser de otro planeta que no sabe como mostrar sus sentimientos más que luchando por mantenerla a salvo.

Cuando ella entra puede perfectamente ver su rostro increíblemente luminoso, su amiga brilla con luz propia y nunca la había visto tan feliz, en verdad es la mujer más hermosa de la fas de la tierra en ese momento, y ella no podría estar más feliz que la mujer del cabello azul a su derecha sosteniendo el ramo de la novia mientras recita sus votos y le pone el anillo de boda a su ahora marido.

- Porque me diste el balance que necesitaba para poder encontrar quien realmente soy, me ayudaste ha convertirme en la mujer que siempre desee ser y a tu lado mi vida al fin ha tomado sentido y el camino que tengo que seguir contigo a mi lado. Me has dado el valor de pelear a tu lado, no importa lo que el futuro nos depare y las batallas que tengamos que enfrentar yo estaré contigo.

- Por ti enfrentaré al demonio mismo, porque tu le diste alma y corazón a un guerrero que no conocía nada más que pelear, tu eres, como lo dije cuando te propuse unir tu vida con la mía, lo más preciado que tengo

Bulma ha disfrutado la noche como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, ha bailado con todos sus amigos y reído como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, si bien si ha pensado en él, en lo que habría sido la noche si él estuviera a su lado, no ha dejado que eso nuble su felicidad, momentos como estos serán muy escasos en los próximos meses y ella no piensa desperdiciarlos. Tal vez no logre la felicidad que Chichi y Goku, Lunch y Tien, o Yamcha y Anya, pero ella no piensa limitar su vida a encontrar una pareja, ella puede ser feliz con lo que tiene… una familia increíble y unida, los mejores amigos que cualquiera podría querer y la esperanza de que luchando juntos podrán detener la amenaza de los androides.

Sus padres también estan disfrutando la noche, el maestro Roshi ha bailado con todas las mujeres e inclusive se comporto como un caballero con Anya, lo cual es algo complicado tomando en cuenta lo hermosa que es la nueva pareja de Yamcha, pero lo hizo por que todo fuera perfecto para la joven que cuido de ellos.

Nadie se ha percatado que a la distancia parado sobre las rocas del desfiladero, hay un hombre musculoso observando detenidamente todo lo que los humanos hacen, en especial lo que la joven de cabello azul hace. No puede evitar pensar lo hermosa que luce con el tono de azul que utiliza y que de cierta manera se parece al color de su uniforme. Sabe perfectamente que los tontos humanos no representan ningun interes más alla de que ella llama amistad, pero se siente algo incomoda de verla en los brazos de todos ellos, en especial de cara rajada.

- Para mi también son interesantes los rituales de los humanos, pero son más disfrutables cuando participas en ellos – Picolo lo percibió desde el inicio de la ceremonia pero no es hasta ahora que todos están distraídos que se atreve a acercarse

- Para mi son más bien ridículos, jurarse amor eterno cuando para ellos no es más que un papel que firman y que en cualquier momento pueden deshacer el contrato que los unió, que sentido tiene mentir y jurarse que estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe

- No para todos ellos, los padres de la mujer que tan insistentemente observas llevan juntos más de la mitad de su vida y los Sons darían su vida por su familia, Goku lo ha hecho

- Los observo a todos no solamente a ella, son tan débiles pero no parece ser importante para ellos, no logro entender su concepto de amor o los sentimientos que los dominan, es tan…

- Interesante, no he logrado entenderlos en el tiempo en que llevo viviendo con ellos, pero si los admiro por su capacidad de interesarse por alguien más, por ver por su bienestar… en ese sentido Bulma es la más poderosa de todos, ella lucha sin tener el kii de los demás por ayudarlos

- La mujer es débil, ruidosa, necia, consentida e infantil, que cree en las cursilerías que ve en la caja de su sala

- La mujer es inteligente, fiel, cuidadosa, decidida… y nos ha salvado más de una vez con sus inventos, jamás vas a encontrar a nadie en todo el universo que sea mejor para ti

- Has pasado demasiado tiempo entre ellos, que estas perdiendo el poco sentido común que tenías, es mejor que dejes de decir estupideces o perderé el poco respeto que te tengo

- Y tu has pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el yugo de alguien que no ve más allá de lo que tu consideras cierto, pero como príncipe de tu raza es tu responsabilidad volver a crear tu imperio y nadie mejor que ella para procrear un heredero

Así como así el namekuseín se alejó, el rostro de Vegeta no muestra ninguna expresión pero su interior es un mar de confusiones, siempre pensó que la posibilidad de reconstruir la gloria pasada de su raza había desaparecido con la última hembra saiyan, pero los mestizos del payaso de Kakarato le demostraron que su raza podía procrear con los humanos, y que eso no disminuía su fuerza sino que de cierta manera los genes de los débiles habitantes de esta bola de lodo los hacía explotar sus poder a una edad más temprana.

"Nadie mejor que la onna para procrear un heredero, nuestra descendencia podría ser poderosa e inteligente, los seres más poderosos del universo con un padre pudriéndose en el inferno perseguido por sus demonios, alguien como yo no podría más que criar psicópatas como yo"

Aunque también pudo escuchar las palabras que alguna vez la onna le dijo – "Eso es lo más triste, que podrías ser mucho mejor que él, sí solamente dejaras tus miedos" – esa nave ya había dejado la base para él, Vegeta Principe de los Saiya-ins no era más que un asesino en masa, responsable del genocidio de varias razas del universo.


	7. Chapter 7 Dulces Sueños

**Dulces Sueños**

_Advertencia… este capítulo contiene lemon, aderezado con algo de azúcar, espero que no lo sienta algo cursi. _

Ha estado largo tiempo escuchándola, la angustia en su voz es palpable, solamente en dos ocasiones la escucho tan alterada, cuando Freezer asesino a Krillin y el grito de ella fue ensordecedor, la segunda fue cuando lo rescato a él de los escombros de la Cámara de Gravedad y repetía su nombre una y otra vez – "Vegeta, por Kami tienes que estar bien".

Han pasado algunos días desde la tontería que llaman boda y ella no le ha dirigido ni media palabra fuera de buenos días, buenas tardes, dulces sueños, provecho y con gusto lo arreglo, eso ha sido todo, nada fuera de tratar de ser educada pero sin importarle ir más allá, ha intentado provocarla para discutir con ella, pero no ha obtenido reacción alguna de la onna. Sin embargo bien sabe que cuando piensa que él no se da cuenta, Bulma lo ve con detenimiento con esa mirada cargada de deseo y eso que ella llama amor, pero al parecer se ha dado por vencida.

Pero desde hace algunas noches, la ha escuchado, siempre ha tenido dulces sueños por que siendo sinceros que demonios podrían perseguir a alguien como ella que no ha hecho más que apoyar a sus seres queridos, si bien ha tenido la pesadilla ocasional cuando sueña sobre lo que ha vivido en los últimos años, revivir la muerte de sus amigos en sueños no debía de ser sencillo, estos eran muy raros, su dormir siempre ha sido muy tranquilo.

Contra todos instintos decide levantarse e ir a su habitación, sabe que la Onna duerme como una roca y no cierra sus aposentos con llave, cuando abre la puerta es bienvenido por el dulce aroma de la mujer, floral pero discreto, se acerca a la cama en el centro del cuarto donde ella duerme, trae puesto una camiseta gris y los boxers que robo de su ropa limpia, puede ver perfectamente lo que trae puesto pues la sabana ya no la cubre del todo.

Esta ahí gimiendo y retorciéndose entre sueños, se nota que lo que esta soñando en verdad la esta haciendo sufrir. Su voz y rostro lucen como cuando lo primero que vio cuando quito el trozo de techo de encima de él fue a ella realmente preocupada por su seguridad - "estúpida onna y sus sueños, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que se de ideas equivocadas" – cuando esta a punto de retirarse la escucha suplicar entre llanto.

- No vayas, Trunks y yo te necesitamos a nuestro lado… al diablo la humanidad, no puedes dejarnos solos – esta sufriendo, puede ver el dolor dibujado en su rostro, pero sobre todo no puede creer las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, al diablo la humanidad – dame un poco más de tiempo para averiguar como vencerlos

- Trunks, el chico del futuro se llama así – se sienta con sumo cuidado en la cama para no asustarla – de que estas hablando, por que alguien tendría que cuidarte a ti y al chico del futuro

- Solamente quedan tu y Gohan, todos los demás nos han dejado, puedo encontrar una debilidad para que sea más sencillo vencerlos – suspira con resignación – si tu no estas a nuestro lado él jamás aprenderá su legado – solloza con tanto dolor que el teme no poder evitar abrazarla para consolarla, algo que jamás ha hecho en su vida – yo no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, te necesito

- A quien necesitas onna, de que demonios estas hablando

- Nuestro hijo no podrá llegar a ser un verdadero guerrero si tú no estas a su lado para entrenarlo, Trunks no alcanzará su legado…

- Así que el joven de cabello violeta es hijo tuyo, tiene tus ojos y el ridículo tono de cabello de tu padre, como no me di cuenta antes, ese joven es tuyo, nadie más que tu podría haber ideado la manera de viajar en el tiempo… es increíble tu instinto materno, te has dado cuenta sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pero no es posible que sea tuyo, ese joven es un saiyan

No entiende el sueño de la joven del cabello azul, es como estuviera teniendo una premonición de su vida futura, de lo que le depara según lo comentado por el joven del futuro. Ella se quedo sola, fue la única que sobrevivió, ella y su pequeño, todos los demás murieron a manos de los androides, incluido él… pero quien es el padre de su hijo, tal vez Kakaroto quedo viudo y la tomo como su pareja al morir la arpía, ese pensamiento lo hace estremecerse de coraje y asco.

- Con quien hablas mujer, hay uno de más de nosotros o ese joven es un afrenta más a mi orgullo del baka de tercera clase que tanto quieres

- Sé que no podré convencerte y que tu sentido de honor te obliga a ir pero por favor ten cuidado, no podría superar tu muerte, no ahora cuando al fin has alcanzado tu verdadero potencial, no cuando al fin crees que podemos reconstruir lo que tu raza solía ser, sé que no le harás a nuestro hijo lo que tu padre te hizo a ti, no lo dejarás solo a su suerte, volverás a nuestro lado

- Lo que tu padre te hizo – una parte de él ya entendió de quien esta hablando, pero necesita escucharlo de sus labios para poder creerlo – di su nombre Bulma

- Escúchame bien Vegeta tienes que regresar a nosotros, tienes que volver a mi lado y seguir procreando herederos al trono, no aceptare un no como respuesta, te esperare no importando el tiempo, si cruce el universo para encontrarte, creme la muerte no nos separará

- Mierda – el joven del futuro de cabello violeta y ojos azules es nada más y nada menos que el heredero del imperio saiyan – mi hijo, Trunks es nuestro hijo

De cierta manera hace sentido, la onna jamás vería a su amigo como algo más que el chico con quien creció, como su hermano como ella misma no se ha cansando de repetir, y además del idiota de Kakaroto, el único saiyan sobreviviente al genocidio de su raza es él, así que junto con la mujer más desesperante e interesante del universo el orgulloso príncipe saiyan-in procrearía a un poderoso guerrero que alcanzaría el nivel de legendario a los 15 años.

Analizando al joven, a pesar del color de sus ojos y cabello, el resto de sus facciones son idénticas a las suyas, la manera de entornar sus ojos mientras analiza todo a su alrededor, la forma de su nariz, su fuerte mentón; el joven inclusive pelea como él, pero como podía ser, Vegeta había muerto antes de que el joven tuviera edad de iniciar su entrenamiento.

"ya se no eres mi mono de laboratorio, pero creme que en un futuro el grabar tus entrenamientos nos será de utilidad" – por eso los grababa para que alguien aprendiera de mi, pero no creo que planeará tener un hijo conmigo desde el principio, más bien pensaba en futuras generaciones de guerreros. La mujer del futuro le mostro a su hijo a su padre, ella fue la que le enseño a pelear mediante sus videos, probablemente le haya hablado de él, por eso lo miraba de esa forma tan insistente, aun cuando hablaba con Kakaroto no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Así que estamos destinados a estar juntos o al menos a procrear a un super saiyan-in, creo que mi padre debe estarse divirtiendo en el infierno burlándose de mi futuro… la loca del cabello azul y yo, cuales son las posibilidades de ello

- Tienes que volver, no puedo perder a nadie más y mucho menos a ti, te amo Vegeta… no es una ilusión o un sueño de niña tonta, mi vida por ti, mi alma es tuya y siempre lo será

- Nada pasará onna, alcanzaré mi destino, a lo que tengo derecho por herencia, venceré a los androides, tu y nuestro hijo no tendrán que preocuparse por su seguridad… pero no me pidas que sea el paladín de justicia que crees que soy, nuestros caminos no llegarán al mismo destino, tu irás al cielo y yo finalmente me pudriré en el infierno.

Al decir esto el hombre acaricia con dulzura el rostro de la mujer, lo que la tranquiliza. Poco a poco su respiración se vuelve más rítmica y su rostro recupera su semblante tranquilo que siempre la ha caracterizado. Por alguna razón no puede evitarlo y él se acuesta a su lado, ella instintivamente se abraza a él, recargando su cabeza en su amplio pecho.

"Esto se siente bien, podría acostumbrarme a esto tan fácilmente" – aspira para embriagarse del aroma de su cabello – "que mierda me estas haciendo Onna, por que me inspiras a hacer este tipo de estupideces, es como si me hubiera salido una vagina, por que no dejo de comportarme como una terrícola cursi y ridícula"

Despierta con una sensación de paz que no había sentido desde que era un niño en su planeta natal, antes de ser un huérfano y un esclavo, antes de convertirse en un asesino sin alma, había pasado tanto tiempo que inclusive había olvidado esa sensación de tranquilidad. De repente se da cuenta del peso extra de su pecho, a ese está acostumbrado pero acompañado de angustia, no ahora ese peso está acompañado de un suave olor a flores…baja la vista para ver un hermoso cabello azul.

"Qué demonios hace aquí la onna" – ahí es cuando nota que él la tiene abrazada, uno de sus brazos alrededor de su espalda manteniendo el cuerpo de la mujer junto al suyo, la mano de su otro brazo descansa plácidamente en el trasero de la mujer – "a qué hora sucedió esto, como pudo entrar a mi cuarto sin que percibiera su presencia" – durante unos segundos se deja disfrutar el aroma de su cabello, el cálido aliento de ella en su pecho, su delicada mano sobre su hombro.

De repente percibe que no es su habitación y recuerda la noche anterior, ella tuvo ese sueño raro y el llego a toda clase de conjeturas bizarras, pero en verdad el chico del futuro tiene rasgos tan característicos de los dos, que en cuanto más lo piensa más se convence de que Trunks no es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de la onna y él.

- Aquí estoy Vegeta, tranquilo estoy a tu lado

"Continua soñando, tengo que salir antes de que despierte" – suspira mientras se permite disfrutar las sensaciones que la pequeña mujer causa en él – "me pregunto que mierda ve en mi, por que es tan grande su fe en alguien como yo… como pudo pasar por alto que soy un asesino en masa y decidió procrear conmigo, que mierda es el amor, porque significa tanto para ella" – probablemente el nudo en el estómago que siente cada vez que está cerca de ella, el dolor en su pecho cuando no la ve o escucha su voz, los deseos de abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier peligro, incluido en el que representa, son síntomas de ese ridículo sentimiento.

Por primera vez en su vida, decide hacer algo que realmente desea, no motivado por su ego o ira, sino por algo más fuerte, comienza a acariciar el firme trasero de la mujer… la ropa no le hace justicia, Bulma es perfecta, no es su primera mujer pero no es follar por el simple hecho de hacerlo, el mismo se sorprende de la manera tan dulce en que acaricia el cuerpo de ella.

Bulma por su parte piensa que está soñando una vez más con él, así que se deja disfrutar lo que los rugosos dedos del guerrero le hacen sentir, al fin decide retribuir lo que le está haciendo sentir, lentamente baja su mano recorriendo su pecho hasta su miembro ya erecto y comienza a acariciar sobre la tela, el gemido de placer de él es lo que la hace abrir los ojos, efectivamente está en la habitación de Vegeta y se están acariciando mutuamente.

"Santo cielo, no estoy soñando… esta aquí conmigo, nos estamos tocando" – el la observa fijamente por unos segundos, lo siguiente que alcanza a ver Bulma es la silueta del hombre salir por su puerta – "continuamos huyendo, pero al menos esta vez tu tomaste la iniciativa, me pregunto que habrá sido lo que te hizo entrar a mi cuarto y a mi cama".

Ella ha pasado todo el día en el laboratorio tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no puede quitarse de la mente lo sucedido en la mañana, maldito Vegeta, justo cuando ella había tomado la decisión de dejarlo atrás, él hacía algo así que de manera automática volvía a avivar sus sentimientos por el, no es que de la noche a la mañana hubiera dejado de amarlo pero si podía dejar a un lado sus ilusiones de que el la correspondería algún día.

Eso se había prometido a si misma la noche de la boda de Lunch y Tien, en la playa a media noche dejando que el oleaje mojará sus pies, arrojo unas cuantas rosas al mar después de besarlas, como si intentará arrojar su amor por él, con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera encontrar a alguien que si la amará tanto como ella a él, Vegeta jamás sería esa persona, ahora lo entendía y no importaba lo mucho que lo amará, él jamás podría amarla.

Pero ahora, el por alguna razón había entrado a su cuarto y durmió a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, como si deseara protegerla de algo, inclusive le había acariciado el trasero y durante unos gloriosos segundos ella pudo acariciarle su erección, muestra inconfundible que él sentía algo por ella, aunque fuera solamente deseo, ella despierta algo en el fiero saiyan.

Vegeta por su parte, entrena como si no hubiera futuro, aunque primero se aseguro que las cámaras estuvieran encendidas, si eso es lo que ella había ocupado para entrenar a tan poderoso guerrero, él se aseguraría que tuviera tantas cintas como fuera posible. Ahora la admira más que nunca, ella sola había logrado que el joven fuera no solamente poderoso, con un kii superior al suyo, el de Gohan e inclusive el de Goku, sino que además era un chico inteligente y mesurado. Otro joven habría corrido a abrazar a su padre al conocerlo, sobre todo cuando creció en un mundo donde él ya había muerto, pero no quiso jugar con futuro, arruinar su nacimiento con tonterías sentimentales, así que se mantuvo alejado.

Cuando lo vio convertirse en un super saiyan-in, blandir su espada y partir a Freezer a la mitad de un solo golpe, murió de celos y lo odio, otro ser inferior que lo superaba, alguien más a quien destruir una vez que alcanzará su destino. Ahora que sabe de quien es hijo, no puede más que sentirse realmente orgulloso, alguien de la familia real es el ser más poderoso del universo, y en las venas de ese poderoso joven corre su sangre, la de él y la de mujer más inteligente del mundo, Bulma Briefs.

"Supongo que no puedo tardar mas en tomar la iniciativa y acostarme con ella, tenemos que procrear pronto, por la edad del joven y el año del que dijo provenir, tengo que embarazarla pronto"

Decirlo era fácil, pero acercarse a ella y tomarla sin que hubiera promesas de un futuro juntos, eso no sería tarea fácil, una cosa es que juntos crearán a Trunks, la combinación perfecta de los genes saiyan y los humanos, y otra muy diferente que fueran ha convertirse en la pareja de ensueño que ella desea tener, él jamás podrá darle eso a ella, y tampoco desea que ella se olvide de sus sueños solamente por él.

Aunque realmente le gustaría, sus padres fueron una pareja feliz. Si bien ambos eran exigentes y no tan amorosos como los padres de la onna, eran una pareja comprometida e hicieron que su niñez fuera perfecta, no fue hasta que ella fue asesinada por Freezer y su padre no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo que todo comenzó a derrumbarse, si él hubiera sido educado por ellos, sería todo lo que Bulma espera de él. Tal vez no el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, pero no el hombre roto que ahora es.

Tendría que ir con pasos de plomo, no puede permitirse asustarla o darle falsas esperanzas, él tiene que nacer y ser la versión perfecta de lo que a Vegeta le robaron, él dará su vida para evitar que su hijo tenga que pasar por lo mismo que él, pero jamás se lo hará saber a la onna, ella no puede saber que él esta dispuesto a morir por su hijo y tal vez por menor medida por ella.

La cena ha sido pacífica, ella lo observa cuando él finge estar demasiado ocupado comiendo como para darse cuenta de sus miradas, pero sabe que la mujer esta intrigada por lo sucedido en la mañana, tal vez ahora no sea el mejor momento, tiene que esperar que ella no espere nada y no tenga motivos para leer entre líneas, Bulma tiene que pensar que lo sucedido entre ellos no es más que sexo, no amor y mucho menos una promesa de apareamiento, definitivamente él no puede atar su destino al suyo.

- Voy a continuar entrenando

- Dulces sueños Vegeta – le responde ella mientras lo ve partir rumbo a la cámara de gravedad

Decide que no vale la pena encerrarse en el laboratorio para no pensar, solamente se acostará e intentará olvidar lo que sucedió en la mañana, probablemente sea otro caso de Vegeta con ganas de sexo, así que mejor toma un baño para relajarse y decide utilizar la vieja playera de Yamcha y los boxers de él, prendas de dos de sus hombres favoritos en el mundo, no tarda mucho en caer rendida por el cansancio.

Ella esta ahí de pie en el jardín del lugar donde creció, aunque realmente no parece ser el mismo de su juventud, todo su mundo esta igual de seco y derruido de lo que alguna vez llamo su hogar, no hace mucho que los androides aparecieron pero ya han hecho tanto daño a su mundo que realmente piensa que esta es una batalla que no podrán ganar.

Hace días que los últimos guerreros partieron a enfrentarlos una vez más, pero después de la última vez cada segundo que pasa es una aguja en su corazón. Le costó mucho superar la muerte de Goku por algo tan ridículo como un corazón débil, abrazó con fuerza a una de sus mejores amigas y lloro con ella por la partida del hombre que ambas amaron de manera tan diferentes, ella como un hermano, Chichi como la mujer que supo que lo amaría toda su vida desde el primer día. Esa fue la primera de una larga lista de despedidas dolorosas.

Cuando ellos llegaron, en menos de una semana tuvo que consolar y sufrir por la partida de varios de sus amigos, primero fueron Krillin y Choaz, ya jamás podría divertirse de las bromas del pequeño y más fiel de sus amigos, siempre con la palabra perfecta para hacerlos sentir mejor, cuando uno se sentía miserable solamente hacía falta una llamada telefónica para sentirse realmente mejor, ahora Krillin ya no podría hacerla sonreír con una de sus bromas tontas; al pequeño compañero de Tien jamás lo conoció lo suficiente, pero no por eso le dolió menos.

Tien supo que su fin estaba cerca cuando se despidió de Lunch, embarazada de ocho meses, pero eso fue lo que más lo inspiro a enfrentarlos, proteger a su esposa y a su hijo no-nato. La noticia no tardo en llegar y ella nuevamente tuvo que fingir ser fuerte para apoyar a una amiga, tranquilizarla y recordarle que tenía una razón para seguir adelante, de inmediato la trasladaron al monte Paoz para que viviera con Chichi, sus padres y el maestro Roshi, ahí estarían mucho más seguros, los bastardos no atacaban más que ciudades, en cuantas más vidas se perdieran más placer sentían, todos ellos estarían a salvo escondidos en las lejanas montañas del lejano oriente.

Bunny y Trunks Briefs le suplicaron que fuera con ellos, pero simplemente no pudo abandonar al resto de sus amigos, ella tendría que inventar algo, analizar a los androides y encontrar alguna debilidad, pero no podía hacerlo si estaba preocupada por sus padres, ellos estarían bien en la montaña, ayudando al maestro Roshi a cuidar a sus amigas.

Yamcha fue el siguiente en irse, unos seis meses después de la muerte de Tien, murió para protegerla a ella y a Anya, aún recuerda su rostro cuando le suplico que tomará a la mujer de su vida y la escondiera con el resto de sus amigos, que ella también huyera, que dejará de fingir que era tan valiente, que lo mismo podría investigar como detenerlos escondida en las montañas. La civilización y ciudad capital ya no eran seguras, esto ya no era un juego y ellos ya no estarían ahí para protegerla como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando huían pudo ver un destello de energía comparable con el hame-ha; supo en ese instante que su primer amor, el hombre al que le había dado su virginidad y que luego se convirtiera en su mejor amigo había partido, dejándola sola, pero no desamparada.

Cuando Picolo fue asesinado, también lo fue la esperanza de revivir aquellos que ya habían partido, hasta ese momento siempre pensó que los tres guerreros sobrevivientes acabarían con 17 y 18, para después desear que todos aquellos asesinados por ellos regresarán a la vida. Ahora eso ya no era posible, pero aún quedaban los dos guerreros más poderosos, Gohan y Vegeta, los últimos saiyans continuaban peleando. Pero ni siquiera ellos habían lograr parar a la amenaza, solamente retrasaban lo que parecía inevitable, la extinción de la raza humana.

Si no hubiera sido por los dos hombres de su vida, ella no habría podido seguir adelante, aun cuando su alma se esta partiendo en pedazos mientras espera que él regrese, la respiración de su pequeño al que abraza con fuerza le indican que ella no puede dejar de respirar.

Enamorarse de Vegeta fue algo extraño, aún para ella, pero sucedió sin darse cuenta, no fue por ser superficial y darse cuenta de lo atractivo que es, no fue cuando pudo ver su alma día con día con pequeños detalles, el darse cuenta que el infeliz de Freezer no logro quitarle lo mejor de él, su valor, honor, perseverancia y esa necesidad de proteger a los que quiere, casi tan fuerte como fingir que es una piedra sin sentimientos.

Solamente ella y Trunks lo conocen como realmente es, y para ella eso es más que suficiente, nadie necesita saber que en el fondo Vegeta es mucho más que un guerrero emocionado por encontrar al fin alguien que le represente una buena batalla, sino más bien un padre de familia tratando de protegerla, el no sería como su padre, no fallaría donde él fallo, su hijo no sería un esclavo como él.

Pero no todo ha sido miel sobre hojuelas, al principio fue difícil para ambos, ella quería más y el simplemente no sabía como lidiar con una relación, pero ambos aprendieron a como mediar sus deseos y su falta de experiencia.

Pero ahora esta ahí esperando que en el horizonte aparezcan Gohan y el hombre de su vida, el amor de su vida, a quien amará aun cuando él ya no este a su lado, suplicando a todas las deidades que conoce que lo traigan a su lado a salvo, ha perdido a todos y pudo sobrevivir a ello, pero a él, el simple hecho de imaginar su vida sin que Vegeta este a su lado la hace desfallecer.

- Papa regresará pronto, siempre lo hace… el maldito es demasiado necio para morir, además nos hizo una promesa, jamás hará lo mismo que su padre, ya verás pronto vendrán los dos y nos darán la noticia de que al fin los derrotaron

Desde la mañana tuvo esa sensación de opresión en su pecho, tiene la sensación que algo no esta bien, aun cuando ha tratado de fingir que todo esta bien, ella sabe que algo sucedió. Justo cuando el cielo comienza a teñirse de tonos rojizos, ve una figura acercarse a gran velocidad, su corazón da un salto y comienza a latir con fuerza, no sabe bien como pero esta segura que quien se aproxima no es Vegeta, sino Gohan, algo salió mal. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta que el joven esta cargando a su pareja, se da cuenta que el latido de su corazón no es de felicidad, sino de desesperación.

- Bulma, necesito ayuda… él no esta bien – ella corre al encuentro del joven al que le cambio los pañales, ahora tiene casi diez años y durante los últimos tres no ha hecho más que pelear para liberar al mundo de la amenaza de los androides.

- Que sucedió, por Kami Vegeta, que te hicieron

- Nos emboscaron cerca de Londres, cuando llegamos la ciudad ya estaba en ruinas, yo quise huir pero Vegeta pensó que podríamos derrotarlos

- A pesar de todo les dimos una buena paliza, no lo crees chiquillo

- Así es señor, pero ahora tiene que descansar, recuperar sus fuerzas para la próxima batalla

- Los tres sabemos que en la próxima batalla yo no participare, así que tendrás que esperar a que el infante crezca por que solo no podrás, tu tienes que entrenarlo, mi pareja es una inútil para la guerra

- No digas tonterías, todo estará bien… eres demasiado necio y cabeza dura para dejarte morir, tu tienes que entrenar a nuestro hijo, solamente tu sabes lo que es ser un verdadero saiyan, lo que significa ser el heredero al trono

Ella se ha arrodillado para tomar su maltrecho cuerpo en sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, acariciando su cabello ensangrentado, Gohan ha cargado al pequeño Trunks para darle libertad a la mujer de despedirse, ni siquiera en sus padres había visto tal devoción en una pareja. Desde que decidió quedarse a pelear y después de la muerte de Picolo, Vegeta se ha convertido en su mentor y al vivir con ellos pudo darse cuenta de la persona en que el sangriento guerrero se convertía al estar al lado de su mujer y su crío, no demasiado expresivo pero uno podía ver el amor que les profesa a los dos.

- Tu lo sabías desde que partí, te diste cuenta desde hace horas en el momento en que fui herido, has estado aquí de pie esperando, por que lo sentiste

- No puedes dejarme, no tu… te necesito a mi lado, tu eres mi vida

- Tan melodramática como siempre onna, uno no puede ni morirse en paz sin que lo arruines con tus lloriqueos

- Y tu no puedes dejar de ser un cabrón

- Lo he sido desde el primer día y aun así te enamoraste de mi

- Porque tuve la suerte de ver quien se escondía detrás del guerrero

- Maldigo y bendigo el día en que conocí en Namek, desde el momento en que te vi supe que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, odio siempre tener la razón

- No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, te llevaremos a la enfermería y estarás como nuevo jodiendo gente en unos días, si crees que dejare que te vayas no me conoces, sabes lo cabeza dura que puedo llegar a ser

- Necesitaba verte, no podía morir sin despedirme, sin disculparme por no cumplir mi promesa, creme que pelee con todo para hacerlo, pero no siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos

- El no crecerá como un esclavo, tu te pondrás bien y lo evitarás, nadie le hará lo que te hicieron a ti… vamos déjame curarte, yo puedo salvarte

- Ya lo has hecho, onna desde que creíste en mi, me salvaste al amarme, al ser tan necia para no parar hasta que me hiciste darme cuenta que lo que llamas amor es lo que me haría fuerte, alcance al legendario por protegerte a ti

- Te amo, lo hice desde el primero momento y jamás dejare de hacerlo

- Te hubiera encontrado no importando nada, aun cuando nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes no habría descansado hasta llegar a ti, la perfecta consorte para el príncipe de los saiyans

- Nos veremos en el cielo, cuando sea el momento nos rencontraremos en el paraíso para ya jamás separarnos

- Ambos sabemos que ese no es mi destino final

- Pues iré a los avernos a armarles un escandalo tal que no tendrán más remedio que dejarte ir – él sonríe levemente pues sabe que la mujer es capaz de eso y más – nos encontramos a pesar de nacer en planetas diferentes, un viajecito al infierno no será nada

- Cuida de ellos Gohan, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, eres todo un guerrero saiyan y fue un honor pelear a tu lado… en tus manos esta la vida de las dos personas más importantes del universo para mi, mi heredero y mi consorte

- Lo hare señor Vegeta tiene mi palabra

- Bulma, mi vida por ti, mi alma es tuya y siempre lo será – y con esas palabras el más orgulloso de los hombres, el príncipe de una raza extinta convertido en esclavo y renacido como un guerrero que dio su vida por aquellos que le importaban, dejaba este plano para siempre en los brazos de la mujer que lo redimió

- No…no… Kami, Vegeta por favor no me dejes, te amo – esta aferrada a su cadáver, siempre espero escuchar esas palabras y no fue hasta unos minutos antes de morir que lo dijo, pero ella siempre lo supo – Vegeta

Con ese grito desesperado Bulma despierta bañada en sudor y lagrimas, durante unos segundos puede sentir la opresión en su pecho y la sangre de él en sus manos, no es hasta que levanta la mirada que se encuentra con esos usualmente duros ojos negros, ahora están llenos de curiosidad y preocupación.

- Aquí estoy onna

- Fue tan real – lo abraza sin pensarlo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y aunque él esta sorprendido no puede evitar corresponderle – prométeme que no dejarás que te maten, que seguirás entrenando tan duro como hasta ahora… no me hagas revivirte solamente para patearte el trasero

- Eres ridícula si piensas que esas latas podrán vencerme

- Promételo

- No tengo que prometerte nada

- Hazlo, por favor – esos malditos ojos, como maldice lo hermosos y transparentes que son, como uno puede ver la verdadera preocupación en ellos – promete que continuarás en este plano haciéndonos la vida imposible

La única respuesta que obtiene es el besándola con pasión, en un principio ella esta demasiado sorprendida como para responderle, pero cuando Vegeta comienza a acariciar sus labios con su lengua, ella simplemente se deja llevar, abriendo lo suficiente su boca para permitirle la entrada. La lengua de él acariciando la suya, le hace perder la razón, olvidarse de esa vocecita diciendo – "te va a volver a dejar excitada y tendrás que utilizar a Christian Bale (su vibrador bautizado así en honor al actor que la hace suspirar) otra vez o darte una ducha helada" – bien valdrá la pena gastar más dinero en pilas o arriesgarse a una pulmonía si el continua besándola de esa manera.

Vegeta por su parte decide ir más allá, no encontraría una mejor oportunidad para comenzar a intentar procrear al joven, sin mencionar que al fin lograría cumplir lo que ha deseado hacer con ella desde que la vio en Namek. Continúa besándola, mientras que sus manos comienzan a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su camiseta gris, bajándolas lentamente hasta llegar a su redondo trasero, cuando aprieta suavemente ella gime de placer, así que decide romper el beso, mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de separarse lo suficiente para observa con detenimiento a la mujer frente a él.

Cuanto tiempo permanecen en silencio observándose no lo saben a ciencia cierta, él hace el primer movimiento al retirar un mechón de su sedoso cabello azul de su rostro perfecto para luego acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, delinear sus labios con sus dedos, para luego bajar por su largo cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales acaricia sobre la tela, provocando su pezones con su pulgar. Bulma no se atreve a cerrar sus ojos, esta disfrutando de sobre manera el como la esta tocando pero sobre todo el como la esta observando, analizando cada reacción de su cuerpo ante sus caricias, tomando notas mentales de que es lo que más disfruta.

En esta ocasión no rompe la ropa de la onna, sino que le ayuda a quitarse tan molesta prenda, ella levanta los brazos para hacer su tarea más sencilla, ahora están igual, con el pecho desnudo. Vegeta no puede más que pensar en las diferencias abismales que hay entre ellos, la piel de Bulma es perfecta, blanca como porcelana, sin ninguna marca más allá de algunas pecas que lo único que hacen es hacerla más apetecible, mientras que la suya es bronceada por las horas que paso bajo diferentes soles ya fuera entrenando o peleando. Los senos de Bulma blancos y perfectos están coronados por un par de pezones rozados, mientras que su amplio y musculoso pecho es una colección de cicatrices, algunas de batallas, otras de golpizas del lagarto o alguno de sus perros, todo su cuerpo es el lienzo donde ha tatuado sus trofeos de guerra o las derrotas que ha sufrido.

Cuando ella ve el pecho de él a su disposición no puede evitarlo, primero posa delicadamente su mano que se ve tan pequeña, para después acercarse a delinear con su lengua una cicatriz que atraviesa su pecho desde el lado derecho de su cadera hasta su hombro izquierdo, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que es el recuerdo imborrable de la golpiza que lo quebró al fin cuando tenía unos dieciséis años, ahora ella la esta acariciando convirtiéndola en algo másl. Vegeta cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar, la onna continua lamiendo su pecho, mientras que sus pequeñas manos acarician su espalda, delineando con sus delicados dedos todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, para finalmente llegar a su erección, con la cual juguetea por encima de la tela.

Él sonríe y decide que la situación no será controlada por ella, así que toma su rostro con ambas manos para levantarlo y besarla con pasión mientras la recuesta sobre su cama, ella que jamás ha sido una persona que siga instrucciones de manera pasiva, solamente puede dejarse llevar por él. Vegeta comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con sus rugosas manos y su lengua, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, dejando un rastro húmedo y tibio.

Solamente otro hombre la ha tocado tan íntimamente, pero jamás la hizo sentir de la manera en que el rudo hombre tocándola de una manera sorpresivamente delicada, primero aprieta uno de ellos con su mano luego acariciar con su pulgar su sensible pezón, lo que hace que ella diga su nombre en un gemido, cuando su lengua y dientes entran en el juego, Bulma esta segura que después de esto ningún hombre podrá satisfacerla jamás. Mientras Vegeta continua mordiendo y lamiendo ambos senos, su mano baja lentamente acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a la ropa interior, no entiendo porque el verla utilizando algo suyo lo hace excitarse tanto, pero tiene muchos iguales y ha comenzado a perder la paciencia, así que los rompe para dejarla expuesta.

Ella suelta una risita tímida, de haber sabido que esto podría suceder habría puesto más cuidado en esa zona, que ahora esta al natural, pero a Vegeta parece gustarle su ensortijado vello púbico color azul por que gruñe de anticipación, sin descuidar ni un segundo lo que hacía con su lengua, la penetra lentamente con un dedo, mientras con su pulgar provoca un punto que localiza y al parecer es el indicado para volverla loca.

- Por favor, Vegeta... si ahí

Introduce otro dedo, mientras ella se aferra de sus hombros, y comienza a mover su pelvis al ritmo marcado por sus dedos, arqueando su espalda, el verla tan dispuesta y disfrutando tanto de sus caricias, lo inspira a hacer algo que jamás ha hecho con otra mujer, con algo de pesar abandona sus senos para seguir el mismo camino que la mano con la que esta penetrando, el primer lengüetazo hace que ella abra los ojos sorprendida para de inmediato cerrarlos mientras sus manos acarician el cabello negro de él, acercándolo más a su centro, la lengua y sus dedos no le dan tregua, el hombre folla como pelea, en verdad su raza pone el mismo a las cosas que les interesa. La siente que esta punto de terminar y por primera vez en su vida su propia satisfacción le vale un cacahuate, el verla disfrutar tanto es recompensa suficiente.

- No eres un príncipe, eres un dios, oh Vegeta – exclama mientras siente el más increíble orgasmo de su vida, el cual espera será el primero de muchos

- Y que no se te olvide – responde con su característica sonrisa para besarla con pasión – que a los dioses – lame su cuello para llegar a su oído y antes de mordisquear su lóbulo completa con su ronca y sensual voz – nos gusta que nos alaben

El se incorpora para verla fijamente a los ojos, mientras sostiene su peso con sus fuertes brazos, ella acaricia su rostro con suavidad con unas de sus manos, mientras que la otra acaricia su pequeño, su marcado abdomen, hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers, esta vez no lo acaricia por encima de la tela, sino que mete su mano y comienza a masturbarlo con lentitud

- Déjame demostrarte la manera en que puedo alabarte

Vegeta comprende de inmediato la intención de la mujer, y sinceramente siempre ha sido un gran admirador del sexo oral, así que se acuesta sobre su espalda al lado de la mujer, Bulma de inmediato se sienta sobre él, frotándose sobre su pene, provocándolo, sintiendo como su erección crece, lo besa en los labios para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, lengua y manos, aún sus cicatrices son perfectas, cuando llega a su destino, comienza a jalar de la ropa interior y el levanta el trasero para ayudarla a desnudarlo, ahora ambos están totalmente desnudos, ella se hinca a su lado tomando su pene en una de sus manos, mientras la otra acaricia sus testículos, se acerca y sopla ligeramente en la punta, para luego depositar un dulce beso, la respuesta de él, un gruñido le confirma que va por buen camino.

Con su lengua recorre toda la extensión de la virilidad del saiyan, como alguien tan bajito podía estar tan dotado y donde escondía semejante paquete en sus shorts de entrenamiento, finalmente lo introduce en su boca, al menos todo lo que puede. Cientos de mujeres le han hecho sexo oral, algunas de una manera mucho más experimentada y hasta inventiva, pero esta pequeña bocazas esta haciendo maravillas con esa misma boquita que ha deseado amordazar para que deje de quejarse y gritar como loca, después de esto jamás volverá a pensar en amordazarla si puede mantenerla callada haciendo algo mucho más agradable. Hay algo en la manera en que lo hace, tan inexperto y hasta cierto punto dulce, lo esta llevando a la locura, el como acaricia sus piernas, su trasero. Cuando siente que esta a punto de terminar, la toma del rostro para evitar que continúe.

- Es demasiado pronto, quiero oírte gritar mi nombre una vez más

La levanta para acostarla y posicionarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas, las que ella instintivamente abraza a su cintura, puede sentir en su entrada provocándola, frotándose como ella lo hizo antes, ella levanta su pelvis para apresurarlo, él solamente sonríe ante su desesperación.

- Te necesito dentro mi, por favor ya hazlo

La penetra con lentitud, dándole tiempo para que se acostumbre a su tamaño. Lo estrecha que esta le confirma que no ha estado con alguien en un largo tiempo, el pensar que ella se ha estado reservando para él lo hace sentir estúpidamente orgulloso. Ella por su parte confirma sus sospechas, ningún otro hombre podrá llevarla a los niveles de placer que el jodido loco que la esta follando como si no hubiera mañana. Bulma sabe que esto es sexo, pero no le interesa, ella puede hacer el amor, aunque para él no sea nada más que una vagina a la mano.

El comienza a aumentar el ritmo, el cual ella sigue a la perfección pues esta literalmente colgada de él, en verdad es un dios del sexo, sabe que se esta conteniendo para no lastimarla, pero kami… que bien la estaba haciendo sentir. Ella abre los ojos para observarlo con detenimiento, luce tan hermoso mientras gruñe con sus ojos cerrados, adora como gruñe y dice con esa voz tan masculina la palabra onna, si Bulma era una mujer, pero no cualquier, la joven del cabello azul es su mujer y mientras estuvieran juntos, nadie más la tocaría.

Vegeta siente la mirada de ella, así que abre sus ojos para cruzar miradas, ella le sonríe con dulzura mientras lo besa, lo que él aprovecha para girarse y dejarla sobre él, sin romper el beso o dejar de penetrarla, se incorpora para quedar sentado con ella sobre él. Deja de besarla para observarla, el como su rostro se contrae de placer, como muerde sus labios y gime

- Di mi nombre… a los dioses nos gusta que nos recen

- Oh Vegeta

- Otra vez, dilo de nuevo

- Vegeta, soy tuya, no importa que es lo que ofreces, yo lo tomo sin miramientos

- No cierres los ojos, quiero ver como lucen cuando te haga venirte

Pone sus fuertes manos en su cadera, marcando el ritmo de sus movimientos, ayudándola a hacer la penetración más profunda, ambos están muy cerca del orgasmo y los saben

- Lo único que puedo prometerte es que mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie más

- Sigue así, más rápido

- Mi nombre Bulma, una vez más

- Vegeta – exclama mientras explota una vez más de placer

- Bulma – es la respuesta de él, mientras termina dentro de ella, sin dejar de observarla fijamente a los ojos, para casi de inmediato besarla con pasión.

Cayeron rendidos, ella instintivamente recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y él la abrazo, descansando su mano sobre su trasero, de la misma manera en que habían amanecido esa mañana, y nuevamente Vegeta no fue perseguido por sus demonios, sino por la presencia de la mujer en sus sueños, ella y el pequeño que procrearían juntos.


	8. Chapter 8 Bunny Briefs

**Bunny Briefs **

Mucho y nada ha cambiado desde esa noche, frente al resto de la humanidad Bulma y Vegeta continúan comportándose como perros y gatos cada vez que están juntos en una habitación, peleando por absolutamente todo; pero en cuanto se cierra la puerta de su habitación son dos personas totalmente diferentes. Las mascaras que utilizan para mostrarse fuertes desaparecen para comportarse como realmente son, una pareja para la que el mañana no significa la promesa de un futuro, todo podría llegar a su fin con la llegada de los androides.

Bulma no logra entender como alguien como él puede llegar a ser hasta cierto punto dulce, es apasionado con todo lo que hace, pelear y comer incluidos, pero la manera en que la besa y acaricia le hacen imaginar cosas que tal vez no estén ahí. La joven podría jurar que no esta teniendo solamente sexo con ella, sino que le esta haciendo el amor, siempre la besa como si su vida dependiera de ello, con una necesidad que es un espejo perfecto de la suya propia, pero Vegeta siempre será alguien enigmático y difícil de leer, sabe que en lo relacionado con sentimientos no puede presionarlo, en todo lo demás puede intentar patearle las bolas, pero dentro de la habitación solamente puede bailar al ritmo que marca el saiyan, pero no se queja en lo absoluto.

Él no es Yamcha o alguno de sus otros amigos, para él la amistad o amor son un estorbo, una debilidad, no algo que pueda hacerte fuerte, esa lección no puede enseñársela ella, tiene que aprenderla por si mismo, en el momento en que abra su corazón y su alma, cuando permita que Alguien entre a su vida, que algo o alguien le importe más que su orgullo. No quiere asustarlo de nuevo, así que muerde sus labios cada vez que esta a punto de gritar lo mucho que lo ama, como todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos de Vegeta, hay que darle tiempo, todo esto es nuevo para él, en su tiempo bajo el yugo de Freezer no tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollar esa parte de su ser, su inteligencia emocional es peor que la de Gohan.

No es perfecta pero adora su rutina, despertar en sus brazos antes de que el sol salga, sintiéndose protegida y hasta cierto punto amada, verlo caminar rumbo a la ducha totalmente desnudo, presumiendo su perfecto cuerpo. Dependiendo del humor del hombre, debido a sus pesadillas, en algunas ocasiones él la observa con una sonrisa coqueta antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, lo que significa que desea que lo acompañe, y quien es ella para declinar disfrutar de lo que él causa en ella. Nunca han hecho el amor en la ducha, solamente juguetean un poco y se bañan mutuamente, tomándose su tiempo para conocer sus cuerpos, pero en el momento en que salen de su pequeño pedazo de cielo particular, es cuando las máscaras regresan… él es el cabrón más grande y egoísta del mundo, ella la chica más testaruda y berrinchuda, su única meta averiguar como pueden detener el futuro que les espera.

El comienza su entrenamiento tan duro como siempre, ella se encierra en el laboratorio investigando; ambos salen solamente para desayunar y comer, siempre en silencio concentrados en lo que tienen que hacer para cambiar las cosas, a veces los acompañan los padres de Bulma, y ella da gracias a Kami que sus padres vivan en su propio mundo pues parecen no darse cuenta de las miradas que comparten de cuando en cuando.

Todos los días tienen una o dos peleas monumentales, donde sus acostumbrados gritos se escuchan a cuatro cuadras a la redonda y los insultos no paran hasta que ambos sienten que están a punto de quedarse afónicos, pero a diferencia de los primeros meses donde realmente deseaban arrancarse la garganta mutuamente, ahora son más bien una válvula para sacar el estrés de que el tiempo se les esta terminando, él no se ha convertido en un super-saiyan-in y ella no ha logrado inventar algo que pueda contrarrestar la amenaza que amenaza con asesinarlo y dejarla a ella sola.

Mientras él entrena, ella pasa horas en el laboratorio, investigando y tratando de descifrar en base de las armas y robots utilizadas por el ejercito del listón rojo utilizo en el pasado, lo que pueden resultar los androides que en poco más de un año tendrán que enfrentar. Esta trabajando a ciegas pero tiene que hacer algo, no puede quedarse de pie observando solamente como él pelea, la mujer más inteligente del mundo no se quedara cruzada de manos mientras el amor de su vida da su vida por detener esa amenaza, sea cual sea la razón, por orgullo o proteger a la tierra.

Pero últimamente ha estado demasiado distraída, el pensar que podría perderlo le hace sentir más miedo del que jamás ha sentido, en lo único que Bulma puede pensar cuando se frustra por no poder crear algo que lo ayude a ser más fuerte es que sería de ella sin él a su lado – "No lo puedo perder, no cuando al fin lo encontré" – sabe que si sus amigos mueren una parte de ella se ira con ellos, pero no esta del todo segura como reaccionaría si Vegeta la dejara sola. Aunque una parte de ella se quiere mantener fuerte y no fantasear sobre un futuro con él, su parte romántica es a veces más fuerte, se ha visto envejeciendo con él y sus hijos, hermosos mestizos de ojos azules como ella y sus facciones aristócratas, con su inteligencia y la fuerza de él, los perfectos herederos de la familia más influyente y rica de la tierra, y del reino de una de las razas más poderosas del universo.

"Vamos Bulma, realmente crees que el desea tener hijos… recuerda la opinión que tuvo de Gohan cuando lo conoció" – fue cuando se rencontraron en Namek y el con asco se refirió al joven mestizo como una aberración, cuales son las posibilidades de que el estuviera feliz de traer una aberración igual al mundo – "Pero el pequeño es hijo de Goku, un idiota de tercer clase… nuestro pequeño sería el hijo de un príncipe" – todos los pensamientos sobre tener hijos con él se han intensificado en los últimos días, tiene un atraso de casi dos semanas y eso la tiene muerta miedo, pero al mismo tiempo embriagada de felicidad. Un hijo de él, podría dar cualquier cosa a cambio por tener un pequeño con él, sabe que tiene que salir de dudas lo antes posible.

- Te extrañamos en el desayuno – la siempre amable voz de su madre es la que la saca de sus pensamientos – no puedes estar ayunando tan seguido

- Lo siento mama, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero es que no logro descifrar estos circuitos, no se como puedo hacer que la cámara le de más capacidad sin el riesgo de que explote

- No has pensando que en un planeta con una gravedad más grande al nuestro podría ayudar – Bulma la voltea a ver como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza – por que me ves de esa manera

- Porque es una excelente sugerencia, tener como base una gravedad mayor a la terrestre, papá es un genio

- Y quien te dijo que fue idea de él – Bulma sonríe mientras busca una manera sutil para responder esa pregunta – perfectamente sé que todos piensan que no soy muy brillante pero donde crees que conocí a tu padre

- En la universidad, pero siempre pensé que tu estudiabas para ser chef o tal vez drama, jamás me has dicho cual era tu carrera

- Trunks estudiaba física aplicada y yo medicina

- ¿Medicina?

- Así es tesoro, cuando quede embarazada de ti decidí que prefería ser una esposa y una madre que una brillante cirujano

- Porque jamás me lo dijiste, digo por que fingir

- Quien dice que finjo, el que no tenga una opinión de todo no significa que no lo entienda, solamente que he aprendido que la vida es mucho más sencilla cuando sutilmente das un empujón

- Sabes lo mucho que ha hecho falta alguien con quien hablar, digo papa siempre esta con la cabeza en las nubes y hasta hace unos minutos pensé que tu también

- Ambas tenemos que aprender que no debemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias, digo a ti te funciono con el joven Vegeta

- Lo sabes…

- Claro que lo se, no son las personas más discretas de este mundo, pero me da gusto ver que ambos tuvieron el valor de ver más allá de lo que le muestran al resto del mundo

- Crees que hago lo correcto, todos mis amigos parecen no tener una muy buena opinión sobre él y como tenerla cuando desde el primer día intento asesinarnos, lo logro con algunos de ellos

- Hay algo en el joven príncipe que me hace tener fe en él, sus ojos a veces muestran una soledad y necesidad que habla mucho más que mil palabras, tu misma lo dijiste cuando nos anunciaste que viviera con nosotros, el creció como un esclavo

- Pero aun así es testarudo, necio como una mula, engreído, soberbio, violento, mal encarado, mal educado, no puede decir por favor y gracias ni aunque su vida dependa de ello, carece de paciencia y desea asesinar a mi mejor amigo

- Por eso es perfecto para ti, quitando la parte de querer asesinar a Goku, aunque he de confesar que hasta a mi me saca de mis casillas en algunas ocasiones, Bulma jamás podrías ser feliz con alguien como Yamcha

- Pensé que lo estimabas

- Lo hago, no me malinterpretes, Yamcha es un gran chico, pero eso es lo que siempre será un chico dulce, una mujer tan cabeza dura como tu necesita un hombre como Vegeta, no alguien a quien puedas mangonear

- El tipo es bipolar, nunca sabes de que lado de la cama se va a levantar, todavía ha veces que deseo arrancarle la cabeza

- Como es cuando están solos

- Mama – sabe que su rostro debe lucir casi magenta

- Vamos, que tal es cuando están en su habitación, cuando hacen el amor

- El mejor amante que he tenido, dulce y considerado, jamás me he sentido más protegida, durante todo el día no puedo dejar de contar los minutos para que podamos estar juntos

- ¿Estas enamorada de él?

- Si… amo a Vegeta con todo mi corazón, no sé que haría sin él… cuando pienso en lo que nos dijo el chico del futuro, él no estará en mi futuro si no hacemos algo, mi corazón deja de latir cuando recuerdo que será asesinado

- Me alegro tanto que lo ames, no quiero que mi nieto llegue a una relación en la que no hay amor

- Como puedes estar tan segura que Vegeta comparte mis sentimientos… espera de que nieto estamos hablando

- Mi niña… estas embarazada

- No, digo, no lo se aún, tengo mis sospechas pero aún no he confirmado nada, podría ser el estrés

- En lo absoluto es el estrés, tienes ese brillo especial que tienen las mujeres de nuestra familia, estas esperando un pequeño

Los ojos de Bulma se iluminan y su sonrisa no podría ser más amplia, posa sus manos sobre su vientre con ternura, un pequeño de ambos, la perfecta combinación de sus genes, la oportunidad de Vegeta de arreglar su vida, de mostrarle a todos los demás que no es un monstruo, si no un fuerte guerrera con una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar el destino que Freezar le arrebato.

- Porque lo que dijo Goku tu hijo es realmente poderoso y muy guapo, idéntico a su padre pero con tus ojos y el cabello del mismo color que tu padre

- El chico del futuro

- Tardaste en atar nudos, tu amigo temía tanto que te dieras cuenta y apresurarás las cosas con Vegeta, pero que era realmente difícil no llegar a la conclusión correcta

- Un chico mitad saiyan-in con una maquina del tiempo, ahora que lo dices realmente fui una estúpida por no darme cuenta antes, realmente tiene el rostro de Vegeta, sin su famosa expresión de los odio a todos

- Tu futuro no será tan sombrío como el que les narro ese chico, ustedes dos son tan necios que lucharán para evitarlo, tu pequeño no crecerá sin su padre y tu no tendrás que ser una viuda

- Que tal si el no desea una familia, siempre esta gritando a los cuatro vientos que los sentimientos son símbolo de debilidad, que jamás ha necesitado a nadie a su lado y que en cuanto termine con las chatarras se ira de la tierra

- Jamás desees lo que no puedes tener, que otra cosa puede decir cuando su familia fue asesinada y no ha conocido otra cosa más que destrucción

- Dudo que lo aceptara felizmente

- No, tal vez no te abrace y brinque de felicidad, pero dale tiempo para hacerse a la idea, tal vez su tiempo en el espacio le de la oportunidad

- creo que sería mejor dejar que se vaya a entrenar sin decirle nada

- no… dale la oportunidad de decidir, si algo se sobre Vegeta es que jamás podría perdonarte que le mientas, es demasiado orgulloso

- tu lo has dicho es demasiado orgulloso, que tal si me pide que no lo tenga, si piensa que nuestro bebe es una aberración

- entonces no deben estar juntos, pero que tal si piensa todo lo contrario, podrá irse al espacio a entrenar, inspirado al saber que luchará no por odio, venganza o por que simplemente es su deber, sino por proteger a su pareja y el hijo de ambos.

- Espero que tengas razón

- Si no la tengo, al menos te dio a ti un motivo para ser mejor persona

Mientras tanto Vegeta entrena como si fuera su única oportunidad, su frustración crece más cada día, no termina de entender porque su destino lo elude de esa manera, el príncipe de su raza debe ser el legendario, no un idiota de tercera clase. Ese payaso no sabe donde se encuentra su trasero y sin embargo frente a sus ojos se convirtió en un super saiyan-in, su hijo lo logro en su pubertad y él que ha sobrevivido a miles de batallas y golpizas del ser más inmundo del universo, sin contar su sangre real no ha podido.

Si no fuera por sus noches con ella ya hubiera reventado, la onna tiene un poder increíble sobre él, lo mismo hace que desee volarla que acariciarla, durante el día lo mantiene alerta con sus gritos de Gornak agonizante, y por las noches lo tranquiliza con sus caricias y sus gemidos de placer. Bulma es lo mejor que le ha sucedido en su miserable vida, aunque es algo que no dirá nunca en su vida en voz alta. Hasta hace unos años siempre pensó que su destino era asesinar al lagarto y tomar su lugar, y era algo que realmente deseaba, alcanzar su legado como el ser más poderoso y ser el nuevo dictador del universo.

Cuando comenzó a dormir con ella, ese sueño cambio, ahora no desea ser un super saiyan-in para dominar al resto de las razas del universo, sino para mantenerla a salvo, desea estar a su lado y procrear herederos al trono, proteger ese inmundo planeta al que ha aprendido a llamar su hogar, aún desea partirle la cara a Kakaroto, pero no desea asesinarlo solamente romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- Vegeta, necesito hablar de algo urgente, podrías apagar la cámara

- Cuantas veces te he dicho onna que no me interrumpas mientras entreno

- Esto no puede esperar… realmente necesito decírtelo ahora

- Y para que mierda necesito dejar de entrenar mujer, puedo oírte perfectamente sin necesidad de que estés aquí conmigo, tu pantalla funciona a la perfecto

- Carajo, no puedes ni regalarme cinco minutos de tu preciado tiempo, eres un pedazo de porquería, egoísta de mierda… mi madre debe estar ebria si piensa que serías un buen padre

El ha dejado de entrenar y levanta la vista para fijarla en la gigante imagen de la onna frente a él, sus ojos lucen un brillo algo extraño, entre felicidad y miedo

- Porque la tonta de tu madre diría algo así

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no llames a mi madre de esa manera

- No te vayas por la tangente, por que la Sra. Bunny Briefs pensaría que podría ser un buen padre – la manera sarcástica en que pronuncia el nombre de su madre la hace enfurecer

- Cuando tengas tiempo de hablar como la gente civilizada y no como el simio violento que eres, sabes donde encontrarme

Así como apareció, la imagen de la onna desaparece, dejándolo en silencio, permanece de pie mientras tratar de ordenar sus ideas, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que lo interrumpió por última vez, si algo había aprendido Bulma era a respetar su tiempo entrenando, pero ahora lo había hecho, algo urgente que necesita decirle – "mi madre debe estar ebria si piensa que serías un buen padre" – decide no seguir continuando leyendo entre líneas, ya más tarde tranquilizará a su pareja como solamente él sabe hacerlo.

No es hasta que su estomago le exige comida, que decide dejar su entrenamiento por el día, así que apaga la maquina para dirigirse a cenar, solamente la ruidosa madre de la onna esta ahí, preparando una cantidad decente de comida, aunque la rubia suele decir que son montañas de alimento, ve el reloj de la cocina y se da cuenta que ya casi es media noche.

- Porque esta aún despierta

La mujer en cuestión brinca del susto lo que hace que tire el utensilio de cocina que traía en sus manos, él se acerca a ayudarla a recoger, no por caballerosidad sino porque desperdiciar comida es imperdonable.

- Joven Vegeta me has asustado

- Creo que eso es obvio, pero no responde mi pregunta, no debería ya estar en sus aposentos

- Quería dejarte algo para cenar, supuse que en algún momento tu estomago te sacaría de esa habitación que tanto amas

- Perfecto

- Siéntate, te sirvo algo de leche para acompañar tus panqueques – no sabe si pueda sobrevivir una cena con esa mujer escandalosa pero muere de hambre y no siente deseos de atenderse así prefiere no abrir la boca – no deberías trabajar tanto, no es sano – su única respuesta es silencio – pasas demasiado tiempo ahí solo, deberías salir un poco más, sabes lo que dicen demasiado trabajo y nada de diversión

- No puedo perder el tiempo en lo que ustedes llaman diversión, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer

- Supongo que tu raza no estaba muy acostumbrada a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, pero a veces nos ayudan a darnos cuenta de lo que realmente es importante, por aquello que vale la pena morir

- El honor es razón suficiente para pelear, para demostrar que uno es el mejor

- Dudo que esa sea la única razón por la cual peleas, alguna vez Bulma me comento que deseabas alcanzar el máximo nivel de pelea de tu raza para vengarlos – por segunda vez en ese día Bunny Briefs recibe una mirada de desconcierto – lo se todos piensan que soy tonta, no intentes insultar mi inteligencia

- No pensaba contradecirla

- Por eso me caes bien, no te andas por las ramas, tu sinceridad ruda es algo refrescante, sobre todo cuando todo mundo te trata con algodones por ser la esposa de quien soy

- Es parte de formar parte de la realeza, como dicen ustedes los humanos… parte de la descripción del puesto

- Uno que nunca tuve deseos de ocupar, lo único que quería era ser madre de familia y cuidar de ellos, pero cuando Trunks comenzó a triunfar todo cambio y comenzaron las preguntas, el acosamiento de la prensa y de la gente, deseando saber más sobre el trabajo de mi marido, así que no me quedo más remedio que fingir ser esta mujer tonta

- Para evitar ser molestada, hizo lo que tenía que hacer

- De cierta manera es cierto, cuando todos supusieron que no tenía más que aire en la cabeza dejaron de molestarme

- Y su vida ha sido mejor desde entonces

- No del todo… Vegeta cuando uno no puede dejar de fingir y hasta tus seres queridos no saben quien eres realmente es cuando tu plan fallo

- No la entiendo

Bulma ha pasado toda su vida pensando que realmente soy esta mujer rubia con una sonrisa eterna, Trunks ha dejado de hablar sobre sus proyectos pues teme que no los entienda… me he convertido en la mascara que he usado para protegerme del resto de la humanidad – él la mira con detenimiento, en verdad ha cometido el mismo error que su familia subestimarla – y eso me ha alejado de la gente que amo

- No entiendo la fascinación de ustedes los terrícolas con el amor… por que es tan importante para ustedes

- Porque citando a Lennon y McCartney, lo único que necesitas es amor

- Señora esta haciendo que pierda el poco respeto que había ganado

- Realmente tienes poca paciencia…

- No tiene ni idea de lo inexistente que es ese concepto para mi

- El secreto de la transformación de Goku y de tu hijo del futuro – nuevamente esa mirada, todo un record para la rubia – fue el amor, ese fue el detonante para liberar toda su fuerza interna

- Como supo que ese joven es hijo mio

- Te estoy dando la clave para desatar todo tu potencial y tu solamente puedes pensar como demonios lo supe

- Fue el bocaza de Kakaroto, no es así

- Si fue él, pero no puedes culparlo alguien así de inocente no puede guardar ese tipo de secretos por tanto tiempo

- La onna lo sabe

- Lo sospecha, ahora más que nunca, pero volviendo a lo de su famosa transformación, el dolor de perder a quien amaban fue lo que los ayudo… Goku cuando su mejor amigo murió frente a sus ojos, tu hijo fue la acumulación de perdida que tuvo toda su vida

- Yo he perdido mucho más que ellos dos y aun así no lo he logrado, su teoría esta equivocada

- No muchacho, las perdidas que has sufrido han sido peores, pero tu escogiste endurecerte, que nada te importara, tu escogiste venganza, ellos salvar lo poco o mucho que les quedaba, su familia

- Yo ya no tengo familia o raza que proteger, les falle como el príncipe de los saiyans - es la primera vez que se ha atrevido a decir esas palabras en voz alta, ni siquiera cuando le pidio al idiota de Kakaroto mientras la vida se le escapaba que los vengará lo dijo

- Pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad con la pequeña familia que comienzas a formar

- De que demonios esta hablando

- De mi hija, de ella estoy hablando

- Su escandaloso crio no es parte de mi familia

- Pero deseas que lo sea, no es así

- Creo que al fin la sustancia que consume para estar siempre tan alegre le ha afectado el cerebro

- Vegeta, no te escondas tras tu mascara por más tiempo, en tus manos esta cambiar la vida de ese joven… puedes elegir continuar siendo el miserable guerrero roto que eres o aquel que estas destinado a ser

- Soy un asesino, jamás podre alcanzar la gloria a la que estaba destinado

- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, los comienzos y los finales no importando, es el camino y las decisiones que tomamos, las buenas acciones de aquellos que realmente se arrepienten del mal que hicieron valen mucho más de las que aquellos que no fueron tentados por el mal

- Debe dejar de ver las películas del enano verde que le gustan tanto a su hija, ya habla como él

- Y tu debes ir a la cama, ella debe estar realmente preocupada por ti

El asiente en silencio mientras se pone de pie para ir a la habitación que comparte con la onna, se detiene en la puerta de la mesa para ver con detenimiento a la mujer que sonríe con sinceridad, jamás pensó que la rubia ruidosa y cursi pudiera ser tan inteligente y mesurada… hablando de máscaras

- Esa platica jamás tuvo lugar

- No tengo ni idea de que te refieres joven Vegeta, que tengas dulces sueños

- Gracias – es la primera vez en su vida que ha pronunciado esa palabra sin un dejo de amargura como cuando era obligado a pronunciarla ante Freezar o de manera sarcástica, de cierta manera se arrepiente de todas esas ocasiones cuando la llamo tonta, Bunny no tiene ni un solo cabello de tonta en esa rubia cabellera

Realmente fue un día de revelaciones para dos jóvenes que se habían atrevido a subestimar a Bunny Briefs


	9. Chapter 9 Segunda Estrella a la Derecha

**Segunda Estrella a la Derecha**

"Nunca jamás es la segunda estrella de la derecha, volaremos hasta que amanezca"

Realmente las personas de la tierra son extrañas, jamás pensó que podría tener una de las pláticas más significativas e interesantes de su existencia con la mujer de la eterna sonrisa… algo le intento decir entre líneas, de manera muy sutil, pero no logro descifrarlo del todo. En verdad los padres de la onna son algo interesantes, el realmente brillante y hábil con la tecnología, ella una estratega innata, la rubia debió haber sido espía, todo mundo la menospreciaba por su efervescente manera de ser y bajo ese exterior había una mujer inteligente y mesurada.

Durante el tiempo que lleva viviendo con los Briefs el simple sonido de su voz le causaba una gran necesidad de encerrarse en la cámara de gravedad y no salir de ella hasta que el infierno se congelará, pero algunas veces su hambre era mucho más grande que su poca paciencia, y la mujer es una excelente cocinera, jamás había comido tan bien en toda su vida… y ahora la mujer decide mostrar que además de saber como alimentar de manera decente a un príncipe como él, supo como sacarle algunas verdades de una manera bastante sutil.

Pero en el fondo no deja de ser una hembra humana, cursi e idealista… el amor es el detonante de la transformación en super saiyan-in, no es la primera persona que le suelta esa teoría de que el amor y el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido fue lo que desato el poder interno de Kakarotto y del joven del futuro, si en verdad esa es la clave para lograr su meta, esta literal y verdaderamente jodido… no tiene ni la más leve idea de lo que ese sentimiento es, ni siquiera de niño sus padres le demostraron amor absoluto, todo lo contrario, el tener lazos con alguien te hace débil, los convierte en blancos.

Lo único que necesitas es amor… que clase de tarada piensa eso, lo que realmente uno necesita es el poder suficiente para volarle la cabeza a quien te estorba

Lleva poco más de una hora sentado en el techo de uno de los edificios del complejo, desde donde esta puede ver la ventana de su habitación, sabe que ella esta ahí en su cama esperando por él como cada noche desde esa primera vez que follaron y terminaron durmiendo juntos, no sabe cuando comenzó a pensar que ese lugar no era de Bulma, sino de ambos… la habitación de los dos, la cama que comparten, la vida que viven juntos, no puede dejar de preguntarse si realmente sus caminos van juntos a un mismo destino o por el momento son paralelos pero tarde o temprano se tendrán que separar.

La pequeña familia que comienza a formar, nuevas oportunidades para alcanzar su destino… ambas mujeres son igual de ilusas, no importando lo inteligentes que son, con el primer asesinato que disfruto borro ese futuro, jamás tendrá la oportunidad de ser el guerrero de las leyendas de su pueblo, aun cuando alcance el nivel de super saiyan, aun cuando supere a Kakarotto, su alma ya no es justa, asesino a sangre fría a mujeres y niños, el que esos asesinatos hayan sido ordenados es totalmente irrelevante; pero tal vez en algo tenga razón Bunny Briefs, su hijo puede lograr todo aquello que le fue arrebatado a él.

Decide que es mejor ya no continuar analizando su conversación con la mujer, necesita descansar para poder retomar su entrenamiento al día siguiente, vuela al balcón pues perfectamente sabe que la onna dejo de cerrar ese ventanal desde que comenzaron a dormir juntos, lo más silencioso que puede entra a la habitación y mientras se acerca a la cama comienza a desnudarse.

Por unos minutos permanece de pie observándola con detenimiento, si es en verdad una de las criaturas más hermosas que ha visto en su vida, cuando duerme inclusive parece etérea, una de diosa inclusive, lo único malo es que al despertar es la arpía ruidosa que no deja de patearle las bolas con sus interminables demandas, es exasperante y necia, pero eso es lo que la hace perfecta para él, alguien que lo mantiene alerta, sin ser una arpía aburrida como la mujer de Kakaroto.

Educar a su crio será todo un reto, si hereda algunas de las "maravillosas" características del carácter sus padres, será la perfecta combinación de su inteligencia, necedad, determinación, fortaleza, agilidad y mente estratégica… no definitivamente el joven no será fácil de controlar; crecerá para convertirse en el verdadero heredero al trono de un reino que bien podría ser reconstruido en la tierra con los recursos de la familia de la onna.

- Si continuas observando de esa manera no me hare responsable de lo que pueda hacerte

- no tienes la fuerza suficiente como para lastimarme

- tal vez no, pero podría hacer tu próximo entrenamiento un infierno – Bulma se ha sentado, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama – donde estabas

- no es de tu incumbencia

- lo es mientras compartamos habitación, si las reglas no te gustan puedes regresar a tu viejo cuarto o dormir en la cámara de gravedad

- no puedes continuar molesta por algo que bien sabes jamás va a cambiar, ni por ti ni por nadie dejare mi entrenamiento y en cuanto más rápido lo entiendas, más tranquila serán nuestras…

- estoy embarazada

Ambos permanecen en silencio observándose detenidamente, ella tratando de leer la expresión de su rostro, él sorprendido por no haberle entendido a la rubia… "ahora más que nunca" había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque mierda no solamente le dijo que su hija ya estaba preñada y se dejaba de metáforas e ideas descabelladas. La pequeña familia que comenzaba, una parte de él desea creer que un asesino a sangre fría puede merecer una pequeña familia.

- No vas a decir nada – Bulma es quien por fin rompe el pesado silencio

Tampoco para ella ha sido una noche tranquila, realmente no ha dormido mucho que digamos, desde que su cabeza toco la almohada no ha dejado de practicar como soltarle la noticia y como reaccionar a los distintos escenarios de lo que podría ser la reacción de Vegeta, desde me vale sombrilla hasta que la vuele en mil pedazos, pero en el futuro la dejo tener al bebe, aunque es probable que él ya estuviera muerto o entrenando en algún otro lugar y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo, sin embargo de todos los escenarios un silencioso Vegeta es algo que no esperaba, la manera en que la observa fijamente.

- Por Kami abre la bocota, siempre tienes algún comentario sarcástico o alguna exigencia ridícula y ahora decides no emitir ninguna opinión al respecto

- Así que vas a tener un crío

- Vamos a tener hijo – al decir esto la joven gesticula con su mano entre ellos, reiterando su punto

- Tu eres quien esta preñada no yo

- En la tierra le llamamos embarazo, y no lo logre yo solita, espero que alguien te haya explicado sobre las abejas y las flores por que eso algo que no creo poder enfrentar

- Las abejas y las flores?

- Tu sabes el sexo y sus consecuencias

- Pues claro que se sus consecuencias onna, llevo follando hembras desde los trece años, Napa me explico todo lo que necesitaba saber para evitar preñarlas

- Embarazarlas, carajo Vegeta… tienes algo que decir o no, además de tu educación sexual a cargo del calvo del averno

- Sabes quien es él, no es así – por fin ha tomado asiento cerca de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarla – me refiero al crio que llevas en tu vientre

- Tengo mis sospechas, supongo que son las mismas que las tuyas

- Un joven saiyan con una maquina del tiempo, era de suponerse que algo tendría que ver contigo, y dudo que el eunuco de Kakaroto fuera el padre, ese idiota no debe saber ni para que funciona lo que tiene entre las piernas – "además hubiera regresado de la muerte para asesinarlo por atreverse a tocarte" – el único otro saiyan del universo soy yo, así que no era difícil atar cabos como dicen ustedes.

- No es tan idiota – "confiésalo Bulma, adoras a Goku, pero si es algo idiota" – logro embarazar a su esposa, digo no creo que Gohan haya nacido de una margarita

- Pues debió haber sido un golpe de suerte o la arpía le explico todo con dibujitos y marionetas, además a quien mierda le importa lo que ese payaso de tercer nivel haga con la frígida de su mujer, vas a causar que follar me de asco solamente de imaginar a esos dos

- Antes que nada deja de insultar a mis amigos, segundo tu fuiste quien los saco a colación – suspira antes de proceder con la pregunta que tanto teme – desde cuando lo sospechas

- Desde antes de comenzar a fol… - la mirada recelosa de Bulma lo hace rectificar – dormir juntos

Por un instante el corazón de Bulma deja de latir, la respuesta es la que temía, él ya sabía que juntos engendrarían a un guerrero mucho más poderoso que Goku y él, a diferencia de la hermosa joven del cabello azul, que inicio este ritual extraño por amor y la esperanza de que al fin había encontrado su destino, las razones de Vegeta fueron su libido y su estúpido orgullo… ese mismo orgullo que lo ciega a las posibilidades de su vida futura, de los felices que podrían ser; el bastardo egoísta lo hizo para tener la prueba absoluta que el príncipe de los saiyan es mucho mejor que el joven de tercera clase, su heredero mucho más poderoso que los Son.

No sabe que la hace sentir peor, haber sido su golfa durante esos meses o convertirse en su incubadora, pero en defensa de Vegeta, él jamás mintió… cuando ella le dijo que aceptaba lo que fuera que él le diera su respuesta fue muy simple – "lo único que puedo prometerte es que mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie más" – y esa es una promesa que no ha roto, pero eso no significa que su corazón este menos roto.

- Ahora eres tu quien se ha quedado sin palabras

- Disculpa no ha sido una noche muy sencilla, no todos los días te enteras que estas esperando un hijo con alienígena

- Que planeas hacer

- Creo que esa pregunta debería hacerla yo…

- Planeas tenerlo, no es así – aún existe la mínima posibilidad de que la onna de esta línea de tiempo se acobarde y no desee tentar a la suerte al traer al mundo al hijo de un psicópata como él, los humanos creen en las semillas y esos tontos adagios sobre árboles y manzanas caídas

- Baka… eso no esta siquiera a discusión – ni en un millón de años Bulma hubiera pensado que esa era una opción, el pequeño no solamente es la esperanza del futuro, sino un recordatorio de que a su manera Vegeta fue suyo por un instante, al final lo único que queda de su tiempo juntos

- Bien, por que no dejaría que te deshicieras de él, antes prefiero asesinarte

- Bueno al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, si tu hubieras llegado a siquiera sugerirlo te hubiera castrado mientras duermes

- Así que tendremos un crio – hace el mismo gesto que Bulma, marcando cada una de las palabras

- Si

- No voy a ser como Kakarato o tu padre, espero que no empieces a hacerte ilusiones de que esto cambiará las cosas

- Ni siquiera lo he pensado, lo único que espero que es que este bebe no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que el joven de futuro, que al menos te conozca

- Cuando llegue el momento lo entrenare como corresponde, le explicare sobre su herencia – ella sonríe suavemente – pero no hay nada mas que pueda hacer

- Un padre que le enseñe sobre disciplina y honor, que lo convierta en un guerrero – ahora es el turno de él de sonreír – una madre que lo haga sentir amado, que le muestre a ser humano

- Si piensas que voy a permitir que lo conviertas en el idiota de tu amigo estas muy equivocada, él será un saiyan

- Y un terrícola, Vegeta nuestro hijo será la mejor combinación de ambos mundos, ni en un millón de años podría esperar que alguien con nuestros genes fuera tan inocente como Goku, pero no permitiré que asesines su espíritu

- Que se convierta en mi dirás – responde con rabia contenida, aún después de tanto tiempo ella lo considera un monstro – en un asesino a sangre fría, en un psicópata con sed de venganza… un genocida

- Él tendría suerte de ser como tu – Bulma ha fijado su mirada en el rostro desencajado de él, le recuerda tanto a la primera vez que lo vio, la mirada cargada de odio y soledad – un hombre decidido, que a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido no dejo que su fortaleza y determinación fueran asesinados, tu honor es a prueba de balas

- Así que esta decidido, tu te harás cargo de criarlo como un humano, siempre y cuando no interfiera con su entrenamiento como un guerrero saiyan-in

- Esta decidido… hay algo más

- Ahora que

- Mamá tuvo una increíble idea

- Esa si es una gran noticia, que esa cabeza hueca haya tenido una idea – en el fondo Vegeta sabe que si la idea fue de la rubia, probablemente sea interesante escucharla

- Cuantas malditas veces tengo que decirte que no insultes a mi madre, ahora menos que nunca voy a permitir que le llames de esa manera, es mucho más brillante de lo que todos pensamos

- Te escucho, cual fue la "brillante" idea de tu madre – trata de ser sarcástico pero Bunny de tonta no tiene ni un cabello, pero es algo que nadie más tiene que saber, su recién descubierto respeto por la madre de la onna

- La cámara toma como base la gravedad de la tierra y no hemos logrado que pueda superar la barrera de los 400

- Lo que confirma mi punto de que no eres un genio como siempre estas proclamándolo

- Quieres dejarme terminar – el solamente levanta una ceja como respuesta – que tal si la base sea mucho mayor a la gravedad de la tierra, digamos unas 50 veces

- Conozco varios planetas con gravedades mucho mayores a 50

- Estarías entrenando a condiciones extremas sin sobrecargar la cámara – "y yo no tendría que soportar tu falta de interés ahora que has logrado tu cometido de engendrar un heredero

- Cuando puedo partir

- Mañana mismo si así lo deseas

- Perfecto, creo que debo prepararme para mi partida, necesito comida suficiente para el tiempo que este fuera

- No hay ningún problema, hemos diseñado capsulas de alimento para diferentes ejércitos, papá tiene bastantes en existencia

- Regresare para la batalla con los androides, y lo hare como un super saiyan-in

- Claro que lo harás, y mientras tu te medio matas para ser más fuerte, yo estaré aquí aburrida, sin nadie a quien patearle las bolas, pensando que mi punching bag favorito esta en la segunda estrella a la derecha

- Todavía no sé a que planeta me dirigiré, no se si sea la segunda estrella a la derecha o en el culo del universo, pero realmente espero onna que no desees decidir por mi

- Es un chiste, una referencia de una historia que me hizo muy feliz en mi niñez, el país de nunca jamás se encuentra en la segunda estrella a la derecha

- Nunca jamás

- Un lugar mágico donde uno no crece, donde todo son juegos y batallas con piratas e indios, donde las hadas y las sirenas son tus amigas

- Una de sus tonterías que ustedes llaman fantasía

- Es de Peter Pan, mi libro favorito, es lo que me hizo desear alcanzar las estrellas – "Nunca jamás, eso seremos nosotros", completa la triste mujer en su mente – a ti jamás podría ordenarte absolutamente nada, eres demasiado necio, cabeza dura

- Bien, creo que debo irme – él se ha levantado y caminado rumbo a la puerta, siempre supo que lo fuera que tenía con la onna, no sería de por vida, pero una parte de él desea quedarse con ella para cuidarla, no irse a la segunda estrella a la derecha.

- Vegeta – voltea a verle y luce tan vulnerable acostada en esa enorme cama donde conoció un placer que jamás pensó que existiera – nunca te he pedido nada, pero ahora deseo que me hagas el amor por una última vez

Él no pronuncia ni una sola palabra se acerca a la cama con una tranquilidad pasmosa, si esa es la última vez que dormirá con ella, la follará de tal manera que ningún otro hombre podrá compararse, el pensamiento de ella con alguien más le parece asqueroso y le hace hervir la sangre, pero no puede destinarla a una vida de soledad como la suya.

Ella se ha arrodillado sobre la cama para esperarlo, no importa si realmente su vida no será del todo diferente a la de yo del futuro, tal vez la vida de su hijo no será tan solitaria, será entrenado y educado como el heredero al trono de una raza extinta, pero ella no tendrá tanta suerte. Estará extrañándolo mientras él esta ahí a su lado, sin la esperanza de estar juntos.

El la besa con dulzura, apenas rozando sus labios, y ella desea romper en llanto, pero decide que ya tendrá tiempo para pensar en la soledad que le espera, tendrá toda su re-jodida vida para hacerlo, así que lo abraza con fuerza y hace el beso más profundo, para él habrá sido su golfa durante este tiempo, pero ella siempre ha hecho el amor, todas y cada una de las veces que estuvieron juntos, esos recuerdos nadie podrá quitárselos.

Vegeta por su parte responde el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de la onna, memorizando cada poro de su hermosa piel porcelana, después de su madre es la única mujer que le inspira respeto, no solamente por ser la madre de su futuro hijo, sino por ser simplemente ella, la caradura más bocona, necia, inteligente y apasionada que ha conocido en su vida; alguien que nunca ha mostrado realmente miedo de lo que Vegeta podría hacerle, tal vez en un principio en Namek, pero eso cambio en la tierra, ahora lo ve de frente y no se deja amedrentar. Pero así como esta seguro que alcanzará su destino como super saiyan-in, también lo esta de que ellos tarde o temprano terminaran separándose, ella es demasiado pura y él… él esta mucho más cerca a ser como Freezer, que a parecerse a Goku.

Con cuidado le quita su camisón para poder admirar su cuerpo, aquel que la ha vuelto loco de deseo desde Namek, ella solamente sonríe mientras él la observa, y decide levantarse de la cama para devolverle el favor, con cuidado le quita su camiseta y sus shorts de entrenamiento, ahora están frente a frente usando solamente unas bragas azules y unos boxers negros. Vegeta se acerca lo suficiente para acariciar su rostro, delineado sus delicadas facciones, para finalmente posar una de sus fuertes manos sobre su mejilla derecha, la otra instintivamente sobre su vientre de manera protectora.

Es ella nuevamente quien toma la iniciativa eliminando la distancia entre ellos y posa sus pequeñas manos en su trasero, acariciándolo para finalmente comenzar a bajarlos por sus piernas, esta a punto de comenzar a hacerle sexo oral, pero él se lo impide. Ella le había pedido que le hiciera el amor, y por primera vez desde que la conoce, más bien la primera vez en su perra vida, hará lo que alguien más le pide no por miedo o lealtad, sino por que se le pega la regalada gana, desconoce el término "hacer el amor" pero podría significar adorarla.

Repite la acción de Bulma, primera acaricia su trasero para ayudarla a quitarse las molestas bragas azules de encaje. Se levanta despacio, sin tocarla solamente disfrutando de su aroma tan particular, se toma su tiempo, haciendo una pausa a la altura de su ombligo donde deposita un beso, puede percibir el ki de su hijo no-nato, el mejor regalo que la onna podría darle. Decide dejarse de sentimentalismos y continuar su camino, cuando al fin llega a su rostro nuevamente la besa con delicadeza mientras que la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a la cama.

Como cada vez que están juntos, simplemente y sencillamente pierden la noción del tiempo, la manera en que se sincronizan de inmediato, no tienen mucho tiempo durmiendo juntos pero ya conocen sus cuerpos a la perfección, donde y como tocarse, lo que los gemidos significan, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones donde ambos han sido bastante vocales sobre el placer que sienten, de alguna manera el saber que esta será la última vez, los hace reverenciar el silencio y tratar de decirse tantas cosas con sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas. Vegeta esta diciendo adiós, Bulma le pide que no se vaya.

Al fin el cansancio los vence, como cada noche ella recarga su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él, arrullada con los latidos de su corazón, cuando él siente que ella ya esta totalmente dormida, la abraza posesivamente, se permite quitarse la mascara que ha usado tanto tiempo para disfrutar de algo que bien sabe no merece; una pareja y un crio, que más podría pedirle al destino. Alguien como él no debería estar con una mujer como ella, aun sus defectos son perfectos, y mucho engendrar a un poderoso ser con ella, pero por alguna razón tuvo la suerte, o la desgracia, de que la onna se cruzará en su camino.

- Si tan solo… algo más que sin siquiera saberlo Freezer me arrebato - la besa con suavidad en la frente y con sumo cuidado se separa de ella para no despertarla, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su habitación para prepararse, desde la puerta la observa dormir

Ahí sobre la cama de ambos esta la mujer que pudo haber sido su consorte, en su vientre lleva a su heredero… frente a él esta el futuro que asesino sin saber que podría existir, una victima más de un príncipe convertido en genocida, nuevos protagonistas de sus pesadillas. Ella no lo pidió, rara vez lo hace con palabras, pero sabe perfectamente que desea que se quede a su lado, criar juntos a su hijo como una familia, engendrar más mestizos, y vivir por siempre felices como en esos libros ridículos que devora, y que seguramente leerá a su hijo por las noches para ayudarlo a bien dormir. Pero él no es el príncipe azul, en esas historias el villano no tiene un final feliz.

No tarda en empacar, realmente no le interesa llevar consigo las vestimentas humanas, lo único que toma consigo es un par de bragas de la onna, una fotografía de ella abrazando a su madre, y la copia de Peter Pan de la biblioteca familiar. Bulma tenía todo preparado, la nave especial y comida suficiente para pasar una buena temporada en el espacio, como siempre ella le daba lo que necesitaba sin pedir nada a cambio, le daba su libertad para volver a ser el solitario que siempre ha sido, le da los medios para alejarse de ella y romperle el corazón, tal vez en el fondo Bulma Briefs, la pequeña bocazas, sepa que no están destinados a estar juntos.

Sale por la puerta de la cocina rumbo al hangar, va tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no nota que desde el balcón de la que hasta hace unos minutos fue su habitación, lo observa con lagrimas en los ojos la mujer que daría su vida por la oportunidad de estar juntos para siempre, por no tener que estar ahí observándolo alejarse de ella. Bulma daría su fortuna de buena gana por esa oportunidad, pero él se ira a nunca jamás, regresará tarde o temprano pero no para estar con ella, volverá para hacer lo que mejor hace, asesinar y descuartizar gente, pero jamás lo hará para estar juntos, nunca regresará por ella.

Esa oportunidad se quedará en nunca jamás, en el país de las fantasías y los cuentos de hadas.


	10. Chapter 10 Nueve Meses

**Meses **

Si Vegeta ha aprendido algo en su asquerosa vida es que no es necesario mucho tiempo para que surjan grandes cambios, tal vez la evolución de la que tanto hablan los humanos haya tomado millones de años, pero una simple vida puede alcanzar la gloria o irse a la mierda en un respiro, el saiyan tuvo la mala suerte de que a él le pasara lo segundo.

Vegeta dejo de ser el príncipe de una de las razas más poderosas del universo para convertirse en un esclavo y asesino en menos de un mes, si bien ha tenido una existencia del carajo, puede asegurar que ese es sin duda el peor periodo de su vida, el principio de su fin.

Un día vio al lagarto violar a su madre frente a la corte para luego reducirla a cenizas, todo ello con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, a la semana siguiente su padre lo ofreció como un vulgar tributo para salvar su trasero y el de su pueblo, viejo idiota como si eso hubiera podido hacer una diferencia, de todas formas fue asesinado con lujo de violencia y su pueblo destinado a la extinción, su planeta exploto casi aniquilando a la más orgullosa raza de guerreros, dejando solamente a Nappa, Raditz y a él mismo como evidencia de que alguna vez los saiyans existieron.

Pero aún después de esos sucesos, Vegeta conservo su honor y actitud desafiante; lo que provoco que al llegar a la nave insignia de Freezer lo recibieran con una golpiza de antología a manos de Dodoria, el resto del mes lo pasó entre terapias de readaptación como las llamaba el gordo rosado y los tanques de regeneración recuperándose de ellas.

Los siguientes meses fueron una repetición de ese primero, y literalmente lo quebraron, después de la última paliza de Freezer, la cual lo mantuvo más de dos semanas en los tanques, término prometiendo lealtad al lagarto solamente para detener el dolor y ganar tiempo para tramar su venganza, pero su orgullo se mantuvo intacto, tarde o temprano sería lo suficientemente fuerte para poder vengar a su raza y tomar su lugar como el nuevo líder del universo, ese fue el único pensamiento que lo mantuvo más o menos cuerdo, enfocarse en esa única meta o morir en el intento.

Con el tiempo aprendió a disfrutar la carnicería, la sensación de poder al tener la vida de alguien en tus manos, pero hubo algunas otras actividades que sus compañeros disfrutaban de sobremanera, como violar a cuanta hembra se cruzaba en su camino, que él jamás hizo. Vegeta tiene sus límites, puede ser un sádico asesino pero si podía evitarlo ninguna hembra pasaría por lo mismo que su madre, podía matar mujeres y niños pero jamás les causaría más sufrimiento del necesario. Napa y Raditz tenían instrucciones precisas de evitarlo, esa única regla y muestra de moral le causo enemistad y partirse la cara en más de una ocasión con la mierda llamada Zarbón, ese flácido afeminado no podía yacer con una mujer si no percibía el aroma de pánico y sangre en ella, sin esa mirada de pánico reflejada en sus rostros no podía lograr una erección.

Su vida cayó en una rutina de masacres continuas y golpizas por demostrar su valía y defender las pocas creencias que le quedaban, jamás dejo de ser altivo y poco obediente, pero no demasiado para no llamar la atención, Vegeta siempre supo que si era paciente la oportunidad de vengar a su gente llegaría tarde o temprano, cuando lo hizo fue de la manera más extraña… de la mano del hermano idiota de Raditz.

Efectivamente su vida cambio de nueva cuenta cuando una de las personas a las que les tenía un poco de paciencia le sugirió buscar a su hermano en un planeta lejano llamado tierra, un saiyan más como aliado en su revolución contra Freezer no les caía nada mal, aunque fuera un guerrero de tercera clase, al ser un saiyan era mucho más poderoso que la mayoría de los animales que formaban el ejercito del tirano lagarto, ellos cuatro podrían hacer una diferencia si peleaban juntos.

El hermano en cuestión resultó ser más idiota que Raditz, jamás pensó que eso fuera posible, en verdad la mente del guerrero a quien los terrícolas llaman Goku no es nada brillante, pero a quien le importa cuando al final resulto ser mucho más poderoso que él mismo, sin embargo Kakaroto estaba demasiado apegado a las costumbres del planeta al que conocía como su hogar, obviamente declino la increíble oferta de unírsele asesinando a su propio hermano y partiéndole la crisma al resto de los saiyans.

Eso si fue en verdad un golpe a su autoestima, un guerrero de tercera clase con cerebro de mosquito lo superaba en fuerza, un mestizo llorón con olor a pañal estuvo a punto de asesinarlo y un obeso cobarde con una actitud peor que la suya le cortó la cola, sin mencionar que el enano calvo casi le corta la cabeza a sangre fría cuando salía huyendo del planeta con su orgullo a la altura de sus pies, la frase terrícola con la cola entre las patas suena demasiada sarcástica, como algo que Bulma diría para hacerlo sentir mierda. Lo único bueno que salió de esa ofensa fue conocer la existencia de Namek y sus esferas de dragón, el componente que le faltaba para acabar con Freezer de manera casi inmediata.

Pero de nueva cuenta su perra suerte le pateo el culo, al llegar al planeta se encontró con la sorpresa de que los humanos y Freezer tuvieron la misma idea, buscar las esferas de dragón para lograr sus metas, él convertirse en inmortal y lograr vencer al infeliz lagarto; los inútiles revivir a sus amigos y defenderse de la amenaza que los saiyans representaban, Freezer simple y llanamente joder a más personas… hablando de mala suerte.

Sintió tantas ganas de asesinar a la partida de bakas terrícolas, y lo hubiera hecho, hacerlos pagar por cada una de las ofensas que le habían infringido la última vez que los enfrento, pero junto al enano calvo y el medio saiyan chillón, estaba ella… la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en su asquerosa vida, la raza humana era lo más parecido a la suya propia que había encontrado en el universo, pero ninguna hembra saiyan, o de cualquier otra raza, podía ser comparada con la onna del cabello y ojos azules.

Un simple vistazo y deseo tanto romper su única regla, poseerla aunque fuera contra su voluntad, fue el aroma a miedo que destilaba lo que evito que lo hiciera, pero la verdad es que la deseo desde el primer instante y ese deseo creció cuando vio lo que era capaz de hacer con su mente y su habilidad con las herramientas, ella fue quien invento y construyo la nave especial que los llevo a Namek, quien era la estratega detrás de todos los movimientos de los humanos; no por eso era menos fastidiosa al abrir su bocota y gritar como loca cada vez que se sentía amenazada. La pequeña bocazas es realmente exasperante, pero siempre se imagino como sería escucharla gritar en otro contexto mucho más interesante.

Desde esos primeros meses en la armada de Freezer su vida no había cambiado tanto, en Namek su vida dio de nueva cuenta un vuelco de 180 grados, primero fue enemigo jurado de los terrícolas, para después aliarse con ellos en su búsqueda de las esferas para evitar que las encontrarán los esbirros de Freezer, para finalmente ser asesinado por el ser que hizo de su vida un verdadero infierno, tuvo que suplicar en su lecho de muerte a su nuevo enemigo que fuera él, el saiyan renegado, quien vengará a su raza. El muy tarado lo hizo de manera parcial, pero les gano el tiempo suficiente para encontrar las famosas esferas, revivir a sus amigos y salir corriendo del planeta que se caía en pedazos. Al final fue su hijo del futuro quien pateo a Freezer y su padre en las bolas, de manera indirecta la casa real de Vegeta-sei fue quien derroco al tirano, un miembro de la realeza de una raza extinta, entrenado por su madre terrícola utilizando videos de las sesiones de su padre en la cámara de gravedad, fue lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para lograr lo que Kakaroto y él no pudieron.

Ahora en su auto-impuesto exilio ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para meditar sobre su vida, en especial esos días en Namek y los que siguieron en la tierra. No logra entender porque los idiotas desearon que reviviera, pero lo hicieron; aún menos logra comprender como es que pudo ser revivido cuando solamente la gente buena podía serlo, al menos eso dijeron. Luego la onna le ofreció asilo junto con los verdes namekianos, eso puede achacarlo a que Bulma esta loca como una cabra. El por que decidió quedarse en la bola de lodo y terrícolas inútiles es también un misterio, una parte fue por el deseo de tener la oportunidad de enfrentar un nuevo reto, superarse a si mismo y prepararse para la revancha con Kakaroto, otra parte fue para darse la oportunidad de meterse en las pantaletas de la onna.

Lo sucedido con ella durante su estadía en la tierra es lo que lo mantiene despierto todas las noches, anhelar tenerla entre sus brazos después de hacerle el amor durante horas, dejo de follarla después de la tercera noche, lo que hacía con ella era totalmente diferente de lo que hizo con miles de hembras sin nombre con las que estuvo antes, ella lo llamo hacer el amor la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Bulma siempre fue y será especial, la llama mujer no por desprecio o hacerla sentir menos, como siempre se lo hizo creer a ella, sino por que a diferencia de esas desconocidas, Bulma es su mujer, su onna, aún antes de ser la madre de su hijo, ella es la única persona que le ha importado desde la muerte de su madre, ni bajo amenaza de muerte lo dirá en voz alta pero esa es la única verdad de su vida, la mujer es todo para él.

Los meses que se convirtieron en años que paso con ella han sido los mejores de su vida, una pelea continua que disfruta de sobre manera, ir de la ira más grande hasta la pasión absoluta en cuestión de minutos. Disfrutar de sus pláticas, al grado de confiarle cosas personales sobre su vida y su raza. Jamás se sintió así con nadie. Asombrarse de lo que su intelecto es capaz, como la cámara de gravedad, o su capacidad de sacar lo mejor de la gente a su alrededor, ya fuera por inspiración o a punta de gritos; inclusive su familia es especial, su mesurado y brillante padre, su ruidosa pero realmente inteligente madre. De cierta manera ahora entiende a Kakaroto y su amor por la tierra, es un planeta que crece en uno hasta sentirlo como propio.

En su vida la única constante que ha tenido es que siempre ha tenido cambios impresionantes en cuestión de meses, paso de ser un esclavo y un asesino a sangre fría, ha convertirse en un hombre libre sin una idea de lo cual sería su siguiente paso, aliado a regañadientes con una partida de imbéciles, liderados por un débil mental y un anciano pervertido; ahora frente a él hay una encrucijada… tomar su lugar como el nuevo emperador del universo o dejar de ser un solitario, único miembro de una raza en extinción, para transformarse en padre de familia, el que la elección sea totalmente suya es algo nuevo; los cambios en su vida jamás han dependido de él.

Sabe muy bien como ser un tirano, vivió bajo el yugo de uno por años, pero no tiene ni idea de como ser parte de una familia, mucho menos ser la cabeza de una, pero sabe que si alguien puede enseñarle esa es la Onna, el único ser en el universo que veía más allá del asesino que era, ella podía ver perfectamente la persona que Vegeta estaba destinada a ser.

Ha tenido algunos meses para tratar de descifrar si eso es lo que desea y sigue igual de perdido que el día que partió de la tierra, de lo único que esta totalmente seguro es que si decide formar de esa extraña familia, jamás será como el idiota de su padre, Vegeta podría y dará la vida para evitar que un hijo suyo viva lo mismo que él, que su mujer sufra el mismo destino de su madre; en la línea de tiempo de su hijo del futuro lo hizo, murió por ellos.

Uno puede meditar sobre muchas cosas durante nueve meses de embarazo humano, pero la cuenta regresiva no se ha detenido, ya lleva siete meses en el espacio entrenando y dándole vuelta al asunto de su futuro; al menos espera que en los dos meses que le quedan pueda aclarar algo, eso si el maldito libro del Doctor orejón de Viaje a las Estrellas esta en lo correcto, según el vulcano ese es el período de gestación de un ser humano, sus razas son tan parecidas que tal vez el embarazo saiyan dura los mismo, pero jamás podrá saberlo, Freezer se encargo de robarle inclusive eso, poder comparar la gestación de su heredero con los de su raza.

No entiende la fascinación del único miembro funcional del Enterprise con la natalidad y desarrollo del ser humano, así como con los huevos verdes con jamón, los cuales suenan definitivamente asquerosos si alguien le pregunta, pero si el Vulcano tiene razón, la onna ya debe de haber sentido el movimiento de su crio, un dolor endemoniado en sus senos que deben lucir enormes, el libido de un soldado después de dos años en campaña sin una sola mujerzuela en miles de kilómetros alrededor, una mejoría considerable después de meses de vómitos y cambios de humor. El carácter de su mujer es mortal, por eso agradece estar en el espacio para evitar ser el blanco de sus rabietas

No la puede imaginar con semejante vientre, senos enormes y ese brillo que según Spock tienen las mujeres en su estado, completado por un carácter de los cien mil demonios, de cierta manera agradece no estar ahí, seguramente sería el blanco perfecto de sus rabietas; pero en contra de todo su sentido común, Vegeta la extraña, mucho más de lo que jamás a extrañado a nadie en su vida. Por eso siempre observa el planeta azul desde la segunda estrella a la derecha, desde que llego su rutina es medio matarse en la cámara de gravedad, comer algo y observar a la lejanía el brillo de la estrella más cercana a la tierra antes de dormir algunas horas para recuperar fuerzas para re-iniciar la rutina al día siguiente, Vegeta ni siquiera sospecha que la Onna sigue una rutina parecida.

* * *

><p>Bulma ha tomado la costumbre de terminar sus días observando fijamente lo que ella bautizo como la segunda estrella a la derecha, aquella región del universo donde supone que Vegeta esta entrenando hasta reventar para alcanzar su destino… convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo, ya sea por orgullo o, según sus esperanzas infantiles, por defender a su nueva familia.<p>

Sabe bien que es una tontería, pero desea aferrarse a la esperanza infantil, la razón por la cual el saiyan esta rompiéndose el alma en el espacio, es para mantenerlos a salvo, para evitar que Trunks tenga la vida que el chico del futuro les comento; el padre de su hijo hará todo lo posible para evitar que su crio como él lo llama viva lo mismo que él… sin una familia y temiendo por su vida cada segundo de la misma.

Jamás lo ha dicho en voz alta, ya sabe perfectamente que su orgullo nunca le permitirá hacerlo, pero Vegeta jamás permitiría que un miembro más de la familia real de Vegeta-sei crezca como un esclavo para convertirse en un genocida, sus pesadillas decían todo aquello que él no se atreve, no por nada durmió en la habitación de a lado por varios meses.

Desde que comenzaron a dormir juntas, las pesadillas cesaron; en algunas ocasiones podía sentir que su dormir no era del todo tranquilo, pero bastaba que le acariciara su rostro y dijera que ella estaba ahí con era para que volviera a estar en paz; Bulma se había convertido en su prozac personal, uno que Vegeta consideraba como de su propiedad, su muy demandante manera de dormir, abrazándola con fuerza, se lo decía sin palabras… tu eres mía y de nadie más, no sabe bien si es por amor, por que es la única mujer del universo que lo aguanta o definitivamente es un niño envidioso al que no le gusta compartir sus cosas, pero ella esta tan enamorada que poco le importa, Vegeta es suyo por el momento, eso fue lo único que le prometió – "mientras estemos juntos no habrá nadie más"

Ese sentido de propiedad se ha duplicado ahora que dentro de ella se esta formando el próximo miembro de la realiza saiyan, el ser más poderoso del universo, más fuerte que él y Kakaroto; alguien que alcanzo el nivel de legendario a la edad de 15 años, cuando le confeso de su embarazo y compartieron sus sospechas sobre la identidad del misterio chico del futuro, pudo ver un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

Su pequeño será alguien inteligente, poderoso y muy guapo, según le dijo el tarado de Goku – "es idéntico a Vegeta, las únicas diferencias es su altura y el color de su cabello y ojos, pero hasta la manera de fruncir el seño es igual a la de su padre" – le cuesta trabajo creer que en unos meses podrá verlo con sus propios ojos, tal vez platicar con él, eso le emociona casi tanto como el hecho de que será madre.

Su embarazo ha sido difícil, Chi-chi le hizo mil advertencias sobre los achaques que tendría, su amiga es la única mujer del universo que sabe lo que un embarazo saiyan significa; pero los dolores, ascos, mareos y perdida de su figura no es en absoluto lo que lo ha hecho difícil, es no tenerlo a su lado, el no poder disfrutar verlo poner esa mirada curiosa que pone cuando aprende algo nuevo, el compartir su inexperiencia y no sentirse tan tonta, al menos no ser la única que no entiende nada… no es fácil para una genio el tener que depender de dos amas de casa para no pensar que cada dolorcito significa un aborto espontaneo.

Ningún libro sobre embarazos la pudo haber preparado para lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, en verdad da gracias a Kami por Chichi, las historias de terror de algunas mujeres sobre sus embarazos no eran nada comparado con lo que el pequeño príncipe le causo, en especial durante los primeros meses.

Las nauseas habían durado todo el primer trimestre, vomitaba las entrañas todas las mañanas, ni siquiera las asquerosas galletas saladas que su madre le recomendó le ayudaron, no podía soportar el olor a tocino o mantequilla, dos de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo, sin correr al baño más cercano, poco a poco fueron calmándose, ya puede comer mantequilla, el tocino es otra historia, esta segura que se despidió de él para siempre.

Comenzó a sentirlo en el mes cuatro, y la primera patada que le dio casi la parte a la mitad, todavía era un bebe en formación y ya era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que gran parte de las conversaciones que sostenía con su hijo no-nato eran para explicarle que mama no era tan fuerte y que tendría que ser más cuidadoso, al parecer es tan fuerte como Vegeta pero tiene su cerebro, así que el pequeño entendió y no dejo de moverse en lo absoluto pero comenzó a medir su fuerza, junto con tener a Vegeta dentro de ella acariciando todo su cuerpo, el sentir el movimiento de su bebe es una de sus sensaciones favoritas.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando recuerda lo bizarro que fue su primer ultrasonido, el doctor estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio la cola de su bebe, por fortuna había sido un viejo compañero de su madre y basta unas cuantas palabras de la rubia para tranquilizarlo – "El marido de mi hija es fuera de este mundo y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber James" – él sonrió con dulzura y dio por zanjado el asunto, Trunks siempre fue algo raro y Bunny alguien que jamás siguió la corriente, así que obviamente su hija sería algo fuera de este mundo; ella, su pareja y aparentemente su hijo. Bulma se enamoro del Dr. James Mitchell desde ese día, de él y su staff médico, todos ellos extremadamente discretos.

Ese día lloro como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, fue una combinación extraña de uno de los sentimientos más extraordinarios de su vida, y una soledad inmensa. El ver al pequeño que se estaba creando en su interior, se sintió mucho más orgullosa de lo que jamás había estado en su vida, pero deseo tanto compartirlo con la persona que lo hizo posible; pero Vegeta no estaba ahí a su lado, se había ido a la segunda estrella a la derecha, al mundo de nunca jamás.

A pesar de todo, ha disfrutado de su embarazo, de cada elemento de él; lo bueno, lo malo, lo doloroso, lo mágico… sus senos lucían increíbles, pero su vientre era algo fuera de este mundo, probablemente Vegeta lo odiaría, aunque no podría asegurarlo. Su cuerpo ha cambiado tanto, que le cuesta reconocerlo cuando se ve al espejo, pero todo ha valido la pena; en unas cuantas semanas podrá abrazar a su pequeño y hermoso monito real.

Su hermoso monito real, sabe que el padre del pequeño en cuestión le patearía el trasero con singular alegría si la escuchará, pero adora llamarlo de esa manera. Su hijo es especial, no solamente por su colita que lo distingue como la unión de dos razas provenientes de sistemas solares en los extremos más lejanos del universo, como uno de los últimos miembros de una raza casi extinta, no su pequeño monito real es algo mucho más grande, él es la oportunidad de expiación de Vegeta.

Su hijo es la oportunidad del príncipe de los saiyan-ins para cambiar la balanza de su vida, hasta el momento el Vegeta mierda va ganando un millón a 4 al Vegeta con potencial; esos cuatro puntos los logro al ayudarlos a regañadientes en Namek, aceptar unirse a la batalla contra los androides, convivir con sus amigos y en general con los terrícolas sin asesinar a uno solo de ellos, y finalmente regalarle a Bulma lo más perfecto de su vida, su pequeño y hermoso monito real.

Así que todas las noches las termina observando el cielo y platicando con su pequeño, se siente tranquila pues en las habitaciones junto a la suya duermen sus mejores amigas, Chi-chi con Gohan y Lunch embarazada de tres meses. Sus respectivas parejas están entrenando para enfrentar a los androides y ellas decidieron quedarse en la casa Briefs para apoyar a su amiga.

Todos sus amigos se han tomado el tiempo para visitarla, todos reaccionaron de la misma manera – "estas loca, que el padre es el enano maniaco y genocida" – palabras más, palabras menos; lo único que les refuto fue la palabra enano – "lo que le falta de altura, le sobra de… créanme se morirían de envidia" – Chi-chi y Lunch se atacaron de la risa, los guerreros Z no volvieron a mencionar el asunto.

Un maniaco y genocida, así lo conocieron cuando vino a la tierra, eso fue lo primero que ella pensó de él cuando lo vio en Namek y estuvo a punto de orinarse en los pantalones del pavor que le causo; para ella era una verdadera lastima que un hombre tan atractivo no fuera más que un salvaje con una sed de venganza desmedida y un amor insano por la carnicería, pero cuando lo observo moribundo suplicándole a Goku que vengará a su gente, su opinión comenzó a cambiar, alguien tan interesado en que se hiciera justicia a su raza extinta como para suplicarle a su enemigo que lo hiciera por no podría ser tan malo, esa fue una de las razones por la que lo invito a su casa, no la más importante.

Poco a poco el esclavo y asesino serial comenzó a desaparecer, convirtiéndose en un hombre meditabundo y solitario, aún sigue teniendo una actitud del carajo, una que jamás va a perder y que le causa un gran deseo de patearlo en la entrepierna, pero ella que se ha atrevido a ver más allá de ese exterior y pose de todos se pueden ir a la jodida directo y sin escalas, se pudo dar cuenta que ese fue un personaje que invento para sobrevivir el infierno que significo crecer como un "soldado" de Freezer.

Desde las primeras semanas Bulma se pudo dar cuenta del potencial que su nueva vida representa para el príncipe oscuro y roto; sabe que jamás recuperará su inocencia y al rey justo que pudo llegar a ser, ese fue asesinado por el lagarto y por el mismo Vegeta; nunca será como su adorado Goku, pero si un verdadero héroe.

Sus padres comparten su opinión, después de un período de prueba y error, sus amigos ya se darán cuenta tarde o temprano, que aunque no será del todo uno de ellos, es un honorable guerrero, capaz de demostrar ternura, curiosidad, pasión o cuidado; dueño de tantas cualidades que ni el mismo es capaz de reconocer ni aunque le muerdan el trasero. Bulma se enamoro poco a poco de él con las pequeñas muestras que le daba.

De esto platica con su bebe en las noches cuando no hay nadie alrededor, pues no desea compartir con nadie más sus historias de Vegeta, sabe que él lo preferiría de esa manera; es muy seguro que el pequeño monito real nazca aborreciéndolas, pero al contarlas en voz alta es confirmar que en verdad sucedieron… su historia de amor bizarra fue realidad, le platica el miedo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio, pero aun así lo considero el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, cómo fueron cambiando sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ver más allá.

- Cuando papá y yo comenzábamos a pelear, todos tus tíos a pesar de ser los hombres más fuertes de la tierra salían corriendo, creo que eso fue lo que le llamo la atención a tu padre… el que jamás le haya mostrado el miedo que realmente me causaba

Aunque Bulma lo enfrentaba y lo provocaba en cada oportunidad, realmente estaba aterrada; pero al discutir con él se siente viva.

- Sabes papá creció como un esclavo, tenía que seguir las ordenes de un villano peor del que las historias que te cuenta la abuela, pero aun así conservo su honor y no descanso hasta cumplir sus metas

Si algo realmente admira la joven del cabello azul del padre de su pequeño es precisamente eso, la dedicación que el guerrero pone en sus metas, en aquello que realmente desea, en lo cree.

- A pesar de que no es muy expresivo sé que somos lo más importante para él en el universo, papá debe estar allá arriba luchando contra piratas imaginarios y haciéndose más fuerte – como única respuesta su pequeño da una ligera patadilla, acaricia con delicadeza su vientre mientras baja la vista para verlo amorosamente – él no se ha dado cuenta pero es un ser magnifico, cuando tengas edad suficiente para entenderlo te contare su historia completa… en verdad ha sido un príncipe que ha luchado contra dragones reales para cumplir con su destino

"Y para rescatar a la princesa de un destino cruel y solitario" – complemente en su mente con una sonrisa mientras levanta la vista al cielo nocturno – "ojala el mismo se creyera su historia, se diera cuenta del potencial que tiene, pero tu padre es tan necio" – de repente un dolor agudo la saca de sus pensamientos, uno que no sentía desde el principio de su embarazo.

- Trunks, que te ha dicho mamá, es demasiado frágil para… – de nueva cuenta el dolor la ataca y se da cuenta que poco tiene que ver con el movimiento de su pequeño – mierda, todavía faltan unas semanas… mamá, Chi-chi, Lunch… Kami alguien

* * *

><p>- Que carajo<p>

Un dolor agudo lo atraviesa, no entiende del todo porque pero siente como si alguien lo hubiera pateado con fuerza desde su interior, desde que Freezer lo asesino en Namek no había sentido algo parecido.

- Vamos respira – no sabe si reír o golpear a sus amigas que están como un par de locas enseñándole como respirar – como nos explicaron en las clases

- Quien invento este método idiota debería ser colgado de las bolas – "junto con el imbécil de Vegeta que me metió en este lío" – no me esta ayudando en nada

- Amiga, estas haciendo que programe mi cesaría desde ahorita

- Dar luz a un saiyan no es lo mismo que a un bebe normal Lunch, tienes que relajarte Bulma mientras más estresada te sienta el bebé, más difícil y doloroso será el parto

- Piensa en lo mucho que los amas, lo increíbles que son los hombres de tu vida – su madre sonríe pero la chica del cabello azul bien sabe que esta aterrada – tu padre un genio, tu pareja un poderoso guerrero, tus amigos fieles y divertidos, y tu pequeño será una combinación de todo eso

- Tu mama tiene razón, piensa en ellos – en ese momento Lunch luce tanto como su viejo alter-ego castaño - esto durará unos cuantos minutos, la felicidad de ser madre toda tu vida

El dolor se ha intensificado, no sabe que lo esta causando, pero de alguna manera sabe que esta relacionado con la Onna y su crío, decide sentarse en flor de loto en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad sin apagarla, soportando la pesada gravedad que aplastaría a cualquier otro ser pero no a él… no al príncipe de los saiyans. Trata de meditar un poco como lo hace Piccolo para relajarse y olvidar el dolor, pero sobre todo para no pensar en ella, su meta es mucho más importante.

- Bulma cariño, no seas necia… podemos darte algo para el dolor – la dulce voz del Dr. Mitchell la hace enfocarse en lo que esta sucediendo

- No sabemos como pueda afectar a Trunks, así que gracias pero no James, tendré que soportar el dolor, las mujeres han dado a luz desde los inicios de la vida

- Amor, la ciencia ha avanzado lo suficiente para evitarte ese dolor – la voz de su madre no da mucho espacio para una replica – no es necesario aguantar el dolor si puedes evitarlo

- Madre, no ha avanzado lo suficiente como para saber que podría hacerle a un medio saiyan, Chi-chi lo hizo sin ningún medicamento, además no quiero darle razones al idiota de Vegeta de burlarse una vez más de mi debilidad… soy fuerte a mi manera

- Si es lo que realmente deseas, es hora de comenzar a pujar

"Eso es lo más triste, podrías ser mucho mejor que él sí solamente dejarás tus miedos" – el sonido de la voz de la onna lo hace abrir los ojos, el dolor no ha disminuido pero lo siente controlado, pero su mente es un desastre, los recuerdos de lo vivido con Bulma se le presentan de golpe, aquellas frases que lo marcaron, que fueron derribando sus defensas una a una – "es tan grande tu estúpido ego, que no puedes dejarte llevar y confesar de una vez por todas que estas loco por esta débil y patética humana"

- Mierda… vamos pequeño sabes que mamá no es tan fuerte, solamente soy una débil y patética humana – "No… estoy loco por una hermosa y valiente humana, una criatura inmaculada a la que me rehusó manchar con el cuerpo de un asesino" - aunque tu padre piense que soy valiente e inmaculada

- Falta poco, ya puedo ver su cabeza coronando

- vamos amor, se fuerte... puja

"soy patética por amarte, por creer que alguna vez te darás cuenta que no eres una mierda, que si me dejaras amarte podría ayudarte a alcanzar todo tu potencial, a encontrar esa alma que él no pudo destruir" – se pone de pie con dificultad, no sabe que es peor el dolor o los recuerdos, darse cuenta de lo mucho que la hirió en su tiempo juntos y como ella jamás se dio por vencida, nunca nadie tuvo tanta fe en él, ni siquiera sus padres – "Él tendría suerte de ser como tu, un hombre decidido, que a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido no dejo que su fortaleza y determinación fueran asesinados, tu honor es a prueba de balas"

"Que demonios me pasa, mierda" – su cuerpo se sacude, mientras siente que sus músculos se expanden – "Bulma, que sucede con ustedes"

- Bien pequeña, a la siguiente contracción pujas tan fuerte como te sea posible… uno, dos, tres… PUJA

"Vegeta, soy tuya, no importa que es lo que ofreces, yo lo tomo sin miramientos" – puede sentir como toda su energía se contrae, como todo su poder se concentra en su pecho, y teme que su cuerpo no sea capaz de retenerlo, no sabe que es peor el dolor o el recordarla y saber lo lejos que esta de ella – "te amo Vegeta… no es una ilusión o un sueño de niña tonta, mi vida por ti, mi alma es tuya y siempre lo será

- VEGETA - El grito de la joven del cabello azul lleva todo el amor que tiene dentro de ella, todas sus esperanzas de que la vida que esta trayendo al mundo le devolverá el alma a su oscuro príncipe, uno que es completado por el llanto de un pequeño con colita color violeta que le anuncia al universo la llegada de último miembro de la casa de Vegeta-sei

- BULMA - es la respuesta de un guerrero a millones de kilómetros, su cabello ha dejado de ser color negro azabache, y sus ojos son tan azules como los de la mujer que necesita a pesar de no querer reconocerlo… la razón de su ascensión como el legendario


	11. Chapter 11 Un Ser Ficticio

**Un Ser Ficticio **

_Nos equivocamos a menudo en el amor,_  
><em>a menudo herido, a menudo infeliz,<em>  
><em>pero soy yo quien vivió,<em>  
><em>y no un ser ficticio, creado por mi orgullo.<em>

George Sand  
>Seudónimo de la novelista y feminista francesa Amandine-Lucile-Aurore Dupin, Baronesa de Dudevant (Julio 5, 1804 – Junio 8, 1876)<p>

Bulma siempre ha adorado a George Sand, la conoció cuando en su primer año de la universidad tuvo la brillante idea de estudiar literatura, si podía con todas las clases avanzadas de física aplicada e ingeniería, que reto podría representar unos cuantas novelitas y poemas, la respuesta cambio después de seis meses de notas que iban entre lo suficiente a buenas, para alguien acostumbrada a sobresalientes eso fue un golpe a su muy inflado ego, le costó bastante trabajo darse cuenta que esa clase no dependía de su memoria prodigiosa, sino de su habilidad de conectarse con sus sentimientos, de leer entre líneas y sentir empatía por los sentimientos del autor.

Fue toda una revelación el darse cuenta que todas sus neuronas y experiencia de aventuras increíbles con sus amigos no le enseñaron a mostrar sus sentimientos, si jamás cerraba la boca y decía lo primero que le venía a la mente, a menudo continua siendo esa chica, pero hasta cierto punto estaba emocionalmente constipada; fue durante sus clases de literatura que comprendió que no era signo de debilidad mostrarse vulnerable y decirle a las personas importantes de su vida lo mucho que significaban para ella, que esta bien llorar cuando se esta triste y carcajearse hasta que le doliera el estomago cuando esta feliz.

Fue por eso que no desistió, a pesar de que sus resultados no fueron tan buenos como en el resto de sus clases, Bulma continúo tomando su curso de letras, volviéndose cada vez más adicta a los libros, fue cuando comenzaron a leer autores del romanticismo francés que dio con ella… Amandie-Lucile-Aurore Dupin, Baronesa de Dudevant, conocida por el mundo como George Sand.

Al igual que como le sucedió con J.M Barrie y Oscar Wilde, no fueron solamente sus maravillosos escritos lo que le hicieron enamorarse de ella, sino su vida. Amandie tuvo que utilizar como seudónimo el nombre de un hombre para poder publicar sus novelas, vestía como varón para circular libremente en el París intelectual y tener acceso a lugares que estaban prohibidos para una mujer de su condición social, tuvo un romance tortuoso con Chopin e inspiro algunos de sus mejores minuetos, fue una mujer adelantada para su época, y por todo eso Bulma Briefs se sentía identificada con ella.

La heredera de la fortuna Briefs tuvo una juventud intrépida, como su madre y George Sand se invento un alter-ego para no tener que cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ella, una chica de la alta sociedad, cuya meta debía ser conseguir un marido aristócrata para lograr lo único que el cerebro privilegiado de su padre no podía conseguir… un titulo nobiliario, una reverenda sarta de estupideces; aunque pensándolo bien de alguna manera y sin siquiera proponérselo, si consiguió a alguien de sangre azul, nada más y nada menos que un príncipe, y no de un país europeo con posibles problemas económicos por cargar con los gastos de la familia real, no su "pareja" es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de toda una raza, una casi extinta, pero aun así Vegeta estaba destinado a ser rey de un planeta entero.

Su alter ego que la llevo a salir huyendo de esas expectativas idiotas, dejar de ser una chica tímida demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y tratar de fingir ser una joven intrépida, a los 16 tomó su motocicleta y cuanta capsula de equipo que se le pudiera ocurrir y comenzó su búsqueda de las esferas del dragón por primera vez, con un deseo bastante idiota en mente… un novio, y porque no algo de valor, ver si podía ser algo más que la heredera de los Briefs.

Tuvo la suerte de que Goku se cruzará en su camino, literalmente, gracias a su atolondrado amigo conoció al amigo confiable que sabe que hacer para arrancarte una sonrisa cuando más triste y desolada te encuentras, Krillin, la chica con la que jamás te aburres pues no sabes si te abrazará con ternura o te pateara el trasero, Lunch; a la mujer más decidida del universo quien supo que se casaría con Goku desde los 10 años, Chichi; así como el viejo bicolor (cabello blanco, nariz roja y rabo verde) más adorable, quien se hace querer a pesar de lo pervertido, finalmente a quien ella pensó era la respuesta a su deseo pueril, Yamcha, su primer amor. En ese entonces el dulce joven ladrón representaba todo lo que ella deseaba, un chico adorable disfrazado como un terrible ladrón.

Con todos ellos vivió mil aventuras, desde sus batallas contra Picolo y el Ejercito RR hasta enfrentar al tirano del universo en un planeta lejano para evitar que consiguiera cumplir su deseo de inmortalidad, vio a sus amigos morir y ayudo a resucitarlos con ayuda de las esferas del dragón, invento maquinas para ayudarlos a mantener a la tierra a salvo. Todo eso hizo que el alter-ego de chica valiente y aventurera se convirtiera en su verdadera personalidad, atrás dejo a la chica tímida y realmente se volvió valiente.

Su antiguo yo hubiera salido corriendo con la primera mirada amenazante de Vegeta, pero la chica en que se convirtió gracias a todas sus aventuras pudo lidiar con él, un príncipe de una raza extinta, lleno de odio y sed de venganza, engreído y necio como una maldita mula, con las manos manchadas de sangre de miles o tal vez millones de seres, capaz de volar en pedazos todo un planeta con una sonrisa en el rostro… un ser ficticio creado por su inmenso orgullo para esconder al guerrero roto, al que le robaron su futuro cuando lo convirtieron en un esclavo.

Bulma es el único ser en todo el universo que sabe que ese sicótico no es el verdadero Vegeta, cuando la puerta de la habitación que compartieron se cerraba era otra persona; atento, pasional, demandante y dulce, todo al mismo tiempo, alguien capaz de hacerla tocar el cielo con solamente verla fijamente a los ojos y pronunciar su nombre, Bulma adora el sonido de su nombre en su varonil voz.

El camino que esta tomando su relación con Vegeta le recuerda su frase favorita de George Sand – Nos equivocamos a menudo en el amor, a menudo herido, a menudo infeliz, pero soy yo quien vivió, y no un ser ficticio, creado por mi orgullo – desde el primer beso decidió que se lanzaría con todo, no importando el resultado; es muy probable que termine con el corazón roto por su equivocación de enamorarse de alguien que no es capaz de quererse a si mismo, pero fue ella quien vivió esa relación, una que la hizo muy feliz y le regalo lo más hermoso de su vida, Trunks.

Bulma aprendido en su vida que de lo único que uno debe de arrepentirse es de lo que no hizo por miedo, sabe que tal vez peque de insensata, y que a veces su sinceridad roza en ser insensible, ha temido por su seguridad, y su corazón se ha roto muchas más veces de las que puede contar, pero ha sido ella, siempre será ella, jamás ha tenido que volver a fingir.

Vegeta por el otro lado siempre ha sido un ser ficticio y muy probablemente jamás deje de serlo, desde niño tuvo que aprender a crear una armadura para evitar que la mierda de alrededor lo afectará, toda su vida ha sido herido, física y mentalmente, su orgullo fue lo que lo mantuvo vivo y más o menos cuerdo durante el tiempo que fue parte de las fuerzas de Freezer, quien le iba a enseñar lo que el amor es… los dos gorilas con los que compartía habitación, los pervertidos y sádicos soldados que formaban la elite.

Pero a pesar de todo, sin que nadie le explicará sobre la diferencia entre fornicar y hacer el amor, Bulma siempre sintió que hacían lo segundo, sabe que Vegeta tiene mucho más experiencia que ella en ese departamento – "llevo follando hembras desde los 13" – ella perdió su virginidad a los 18 y solamente había dormido con un hombre antes de estar con él, pero la forma en que la besa, en que acaricia su cuerpo, como es capaz de postergar su propio placer para asegurarse que ella disfrute tanto o más que él, como le gusta verla fijamente a los ojos cuando alcanza su clímax, el terminar durmiendo abrazados, con ella recargada en su amplio pecho… eso no es follar.

Él se empeña en creer que ese ser ficticio, el maniaco genocida, no es capaz de sentir algo más que desdén, asco u odio, pero ella sabe que eso no es cierto, es capaz de sentir soledad, el como observa las estrellas buscando el lugar donde solía estar su planeta lo demuestra; arrepentimiento – "una criatura inmaculada a la que me rehusó manchar con el cuerpo de un asesino" – esas palabras confirmaron que no se sentía tan orgulloso por sus hazañas de guerra como suele presumir; las pesadillas que solía tener antes de que comenzarán a dormir juntos eran otro perfecto ejemplo; en su tiempo juntos aprendió a sentir algo parecido a cariño o amor, eso lo veía en sus ojos cuando la observaba fijamente, lo sentía cada vez que la abrazaba con fuerza, ese mismo brillo lo vio en sus ojos cuando le dijo que estaban esperando un hijo, cuando confeso que él ya sabía que el poderoso joven de futuro fue engendrado por ellos.

No podrían ser más diferentes, día y noche, pero de cierta manera se complementan, Vegeta le ayuda a ser un poco más mesurada, el guerrero puede ser un poco más él mismo cuando esta con Bulma.

La joven del cabello azul ha estado tentada en volver a crear un ser ficticio para cubrir el dolor que siente cada vez que se da cuenta que él jamás va ha sentir lo mismo que ella, cuando lo observo alejarse sin siquiera volver la vista, después de que su nave fue destruida y el no moviera ni un dedo para salvarla a ella y a su hijo, tuvo que fingir que no le importo en lo absoluto, cuando regreso a casa y después de poner a su pequeño en su cuna, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar con fuerza a su madre y llorar como cuando era una niña.

Fueron meses los que soñó con el momento en que volvieran a estar juntos, fantaseando que cuando la viera, la tomaría en sus brazos para besarla con pasión, para después maravillarse de lo perfecto que es su hijo… todo esto frente al resto de los guerreros, dejarlos con gran pesar para ir a enfrentar a quien amenaza a su familia. Claro que sabía que esos eran sueños tontos, que solamente la saludaría y después de ver a su pequeño, le reclamaría el color del cabello y ojos de su crio – "un saiyan con ese ridículo color de cabello" – ella respondería en gritos lo imbécil e insensible que podía.

Pero a pesar de todo, durante la pelea con los androides y el estúpido torneo de Cell lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar, pedirle a Kami que su hijo del futuro y el saiyan cabeza dura que ayudo a procrearlo estuvieran a salvo, todo esto ha sido un verdadero martirio para la joven genio, no poder hacer nada más que rezar, esperando lo mejor pero imaginando lo peor… odia sentirse tan inútil, no poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarlos.

Si eso fue lo que tuvo que vivir durante meses, o tal vez inclusive años, su yo del futuro alterno del que el Trunks adolescente proviene no sabe como no perdió la cordura. El no poder hacer nada más que esperar que Vegeta regresará a salvo, cuando todas las personas importantes de su vida fueron muriendo uno a uno, se pone en sus zapatos e intenta hacerse una idea de lo que sería para ella perderlo definitivamente, tener que vivir el día en que finalmente supo que él jamás regresará a su lado y no volverá a besarla o hacerle el amor. Desde que su relación extraña con Vegeta comenzó solamente han estado separados en dos ocasiones, cuando se fue al espacio a entrenar y ahora que esta batalla, y en ambas ocasiones la simple idea de no volver a verlo le quita el aliento.

En los últimos meses ha pensado mucho en ella, en la mujer en la que se convertirá si no logran detener a las chatarras, como las llama Vegeta. Madre soltera sin ninguno de sus amigos a su lado para ayudarla, sin el apoyo y amor incondicional de sus padres, solo ella y su hijo. Que tan fuerte debe haberse vuelto para entrenar a su pequeño utilizando los videos de los entrenamientos de Vegeta, al menos el simio ya no le gritará por grabarlo, para que escondida entre los escombros de lo que fue el trabajo de toda la vida de su padre, logrará construir una maquina del tiempo; criar a un joven destinado a pelear pero con su alma intacta.

Odia saber que en esa línea de tiempo tuvo que hacerlo totalmente sola, pero una parte de ella le agrada saber que dentro de ella tiene esa fortaleza, sobrevivió todo, inclusive la muerte de Vegeta, y aun así no se dio por vencida. Espera que una vez que termine todo ese desastre pueda sentarse a platicar con su hijo del futuro y que le hable sobre la mujer en que se convertirá, al final cumplirá con las expectativas de sus padres, una mujer independiente y capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que la vida decida arrojarle.

Ahora esta en el jardín recostada sobre el césped con su pequeño hijo acostado sobre su pecho, esa ha sido su rutina durante el tiempo que sus amigos, su pareja y la versión adolescente de Trunks llevan peleando; sale para admirar el atardecer y esperar la salida de la segunda estrella a la derecha, permanece ahí arrullando a su pequeño, con aquellas canciones viejas con las que su madre solía dormirla; ya fuera alguna balada de los Beatles, Elton John o Billy Joel. Por alguna razón desde el nacimiento de su hijo, esta segura que es precisamente esa estrella donde Vegeta entrenaba para mantenerlos a salvo.

Así que cuando nada podía hacerla sentir mejor, cuando más desesperada y sola se sentía, solamente el observar esa estrella le devuelve un poco la paz, su muy particular versión de nunca jamás… así que ahora esta ahí observando como el cielo se tiñe de tonos rojizos y las primeras estrellas comienzan a aparecer

- No vas a ir a recibirlos – la dulce voz de su madre la saca de su burbuja

- Dudo que él desee verme ahí, así que creo que es mejor que permanezca aquí, si realmente quiere verme sabe donde encontrarme

- Me extraña que estés escondiéndote, desde tu primera aventura dejaste esa pequeña niña insegura atrás – su madre se ha sentado junto a ella observando la misma estrella

- Eso fue antes de enamorarme de la persona más difícil de este universo, creo que no podría soportar su indiferencia al verme ahí, preferiría mil veces que me gritará pero no su pared impenetrable, sus ojos fríos y mirada cruel

- Pero él no es la única persona que deseas ver, el joven Trunks es tu hijo y has estado muerta de preocupación por él, tu desesperación no es solamente por Vegeta

- Si pero…

- Es un chico que no ha tenido mucho en su vida, que a pasado los últimos meses luchando, que va a ser resucitado, creme el ver a su madre, aunque sea su madre del pasado significaría mucho para él

Bulma se ha sentado y abraza con fuerza al pequeño sostiene en sus brazos, recordar que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su hermoso hijo muriera y que Vegeta fuera mortalmente herido, recordarlo le rompe el corazón tanto como cuando le dieron la noticia – "Trunks murió" – esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, no durmió o probo bocado durante una semana, no fue hasta que su madre le dejo al bebe Trunks a su lado con nada más que un pañal sucio que comprendió que aún podía salvar a su pequeño, y que con las esferas resucitaría a su hijo del futuro.

- Mi hijo del futuro, es extraño… últimamente he pensado mucho en ella

- Dirás en ti

- Esto es demasiado bizarro, ella, yo… no se como pude conseguir el valor para sobrevivir a todo y educar a ese magnifico joven, no tienes ni idea de lo fuerte y valiente que es má

- Es hijo tuyo y del joven Vegeta, claro que es un ser extraordinario, en cuanto a tu fuerza, siempre has tenido ese valor dentro ti, lo has demostrado durante años ayudando a tus amigos

- A veces siento que no es así, que en cualquier momento me daré por vencida

- Claro que no lo harás, siempre luchas… es por eso que tu hijo es obstinado y capaz de dar su vida por quienes ama, por que tu siempre has sido así, por que su padre olvido todo por tratar de vengar su muerte

Esa fue la segunda parte de la noticia que la destrozo… Bulma simplemente no pudo creerlo, Vegeta perder toda compostura y sangre fría al ver a su hijo herido de muerte, debía ser un error o una broma muy cruel, el príncipe de los saiyans sabe mantener sus emociones en control, él jamás haría algo así… Bunny solamente sonrió con esa enigmática sonrisa de saber algo que tu no, la rubia tonta, que realmente no tiene un solo cabello de tonta, el joven Vegeta es capaz de eso y más, el solitario guerrero podría ser un cabrón con el resto del universo, ella incluida, pero su pareja y su crio son lo más importante de su vida, lo primero en muchos años que le devolvió su fe en si mismo.

- El terco termino con todos los huesos rotos, y ni así me dejo curarlo, se alejó de mi encerrándose en su maldito caparazón de me importa un bledo el resto del univeros… el muy idiota no supuso que yo estaría igual de dolida que él, que no estaría devastada por la muerte de nuestro hijo

- No tengo ni idea de como reaccionaría con una noticia así, pero hay pequeña diferencia – Bulma levanta la vista y observa la mirada de su madre - Vegeta tuvo que presenciarlo y por segunda vez en su vida no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a alguien que amaba

- Pero por que encerrarse de nuevo, por que volver a ser la mierda que conocí en Namek

- Porque es la única manera en la que sabe lidiar con su dolor, mostrar debilidad en el régimen en el que creció probablemente le hubiera causado la muerte, no puedes esperar que cambie en unos años cuando toda su vida tuvo que protegerse de sus propios sentimientos

- Aun así no es sencillo

- Amor… tu lo elegiste, y creme creo que hiciste un excelente trabajo al hacerlo, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, el hombre es difícil, inclusivo yo he tenido ganas de golpearlo – Bulma suelta una pequeña carcajada al imaginarse a su madre dándole un sartenazo en la base del cráneo a Vegeta, pagaría mucho dinero por ver eso – así que jovencita necesito que te arregles, tu pareja y tu hijo merecen ser recibidos por la mujer hermosa y fuerte que siempre has sido

- Pero

- Nada de peros, te pondrás tu vestido más hermoso e iras a recibirlos junto con el resto de tus amigos, abrazarás a tu hijo y besaras a tu guapísimo saiyan, iras allá y pelearas por la familia que te mereces

Lleva varios minutos de pie tratando de mantener sus emociones en control, esta alejado del resto de los inútiles humanos, esperando que lleguen las últimas dos esferas para revivir a los caídos durante el torneo de Cell, entre ellos a su hijo. Su cabeza es un desastre, como la ha sido desde que piso esa maldita bola de lodo, jamás en su vida se había sentido más inadecuado e insultado, siendo superado por un guerrero de tercera clase con el intelecto de una mosca y su mestizo hijo, pero al mismo tiempo desde que su padre lo regalo como un cachorro a Freezer y lo alejo de Vegeta-sei no se había podido llamar a ningún otro lugar su hogar, no hasta que se mudo a Capsule Corp.

Cientos de recuerdos se agolpan, así que mantiene los ojos cerrados, para todos los demás luce tranquilo pero esta lejos de estarlo, tres recuerdos en especial lo están torturando… la muerte de su madre y de su crio, así como la conversación que tuvo con su heredero antes de la batalla decisiva con Cell.

Cuando niño vio impotente como Freezer violo, torturo y asesino a su madre y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderla, el sádico lagarto la tomo del cuello y tiro en el suelo de la sala del trono, literalmente la destrozo, su padre evito que se moviera de su lado, lo sostuvo con fuerza para que no se arriesgará al intentar evitarlo; lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla soportar todo con lagrimas en los ojos pero sin emitir un solo sonido de dolor o desesperación, ni una sola vez clamo piedad o pidió ayuda, hasta que conoció a la onna gritona jamás se había topado con otra mujer tan valiente como su madre.

Como odio al estúpido de su padre por hacerlo parecer tan cobarde como él; sabe que no hubiera logrado detener a Freezer pero al menos lo habría intentando, de todas formas unas semanas después recibió la primera golpiza de su vida sin motivo alguno, bien pudo haber sido por tratar de limpiar el honor de su madre. Pero no hizo nada, por que se lo impidieron, esa sensación de impotencia no solamente lo ha acompañado durante toda su vida, sino que se fue incrementando con cada asesinato no deseado, con cada intento fallido de escapar, con su asesinato a manos de su antiguo amo... con la muerte de su heredero.

Como adulto observo a Cell atravesar el pecho de su hijo con un rayo de energía, asesinándolo a sangre fría sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse al tomarlos por sorpresa, nuevamente no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero a diferencia de lo sucedido con su madre ahora si podía hacer algo para vengarlo, no hubiera dejado que nadie lo evitara, ni Kakaroto o el mismísimo demonio lo habrían logrado detener, se lanzó como un animal contra quien atento contra su casa, eliminando al heredero del reino de Vegeta-sei.

Fue algo realmente extraño para él, observar sin poder hacer nada, ver al joven por el que tanto renegó – "estúpido cabello, semejante color de ojos para un saiyan" – para luego perder el control, durante años aguanto estoico todo lo que Freezer y sus asquerosos esbirros le hicieron y jamás se dejo llevar por algo tan ridículo e innecesario como sus sentimientos.

Una parte de su mente le trato de tranquilizar – "lo podemos revivir con las esferas" – pero el dolor fue tan intenso como lo que sintió con su madre, el verlo caer sin vida sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse, el pensar en el dolor de Bulma cuando se enterará, pudo imaginarla caer de rodillas sollozando, suplicándole que dijera que no era cierto que su hijo no podía estar muerto, eso fue lo que le hizo perder los estribos, pensar en lo mucho que le había fallado a los dos, todo eso lo cegó sin remedio, ataco con todo lo que tenía, su error fue no medir a su enemigo.

Pero falló, no fue el quien detuvo la amenaza que Cell representaba, fue el mestizo de Kakaroto, él mismo que entreno a Trunks en el futuro, él termino con todos los huesos rotos, tendido en el suelo, por segunda ocasión eran otros los que limpiaban el honor de los saiyans… pero de alguna manera podía escuchar la voz de la onna tranquilizándolo – "hiciste un gran trabajo entrenándolo pero nada pudo predecir ese ataque traicionero, al menos ahora pudiste intentar vengarlo, nadie te detuvo para mostrar que el heredero de Vegeta-sei realmente te importa" – la bocazas se había convertido en su estúpida conciencia, como ese grillo metiche del cuento de la marioneta busca bullas, siempre guiando sus pasos o consolándolo en sus momentos de necesidad.

Pero al final de cuentas volvió a fallar, no importando lo que su onna imaginaria dijera, nuevamente demostró no estar a la altura de las promesas de su nacimiento, tal vez su futuro no es convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo, tal vez su destino es estar con ella y tratar de arreglar su alma, luchar para recuperar lo que el lagarto le robo, ayudar a su hijo a ser mucho más de lo que él jamás será, demasiadas opciones para alguien que durante gran parte de su vida no tuvo ninguna.

Ahora su hijo será devuelto a la vida, como él mismo lo fue hace algunos años después del que el lagarto lo mando al otro mundo con singular alegría, pero Vegeta regreso a su hogar… el jodido infierno fue igual a lo que tuvo que soportar por años; alguien como Trunks tenía boleto de primera clase al más resplandeciente cielo, eso de cierta manera lo tranquiliza.

Pero esos dos momentos horribles de su vida no son del todo lo que lo tiene meditando sobre su futuro, esos recuerdos puede contrarrestarlos un poco con lo que la onna le ha hecho sentir en su tiempo juntos – "date una oportunidad, podrías ser mucho mejor que mi adorado Goku" – la fe a prueba de todo que Bulma le tiene lo tranquiliza, lo hace sentir menos inadecuado; no lo que lo tiene con la cabeza hecha un lio es la última conversación que tuvo con su hijo antes de salir de la cámara del tiempo después de entrenar por un año, en realidad un día para el resto de los mortales.

Pudo evitar las conversaciones incomodas durante varios meses, en gran parte por que su hijo era un joven muy especial, discreto a pesar de haber sido educado por la boquifloja de Bulma quien al parecer no puede evitar meter sus nariz en los asuntos de todos los demás; podía sentir sus miradas expectantes y llenas de curiosidad, pero siempre respetando los límites establecidos por Vegeta, pero el príncipe bien sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la curiosidad de Trunks ganará, al parecer su gran corazón no fue lo único que heredo de su madre.

Un día antes de salir se paro frente a él, de manera muy educada le solicito unas palabras lejos del resto de los guerreros, y él no pudo encontrar el valor, o un buen pretexto, para negarse.

- Bien de que es lo que deseas hablar – pregunto con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fría, una de sus mejores defensas… fingir indiferencia

- De ti, es un tema que mamá no discute, es demasiado doloroso para ella – no puede evitar darse cuenta que el tono de voz de su hijo es algo similar al suyo pero tiene un dejo caluroso como el de su madre

- Por algo será

Su respuesta es más de triste que irónica, pero es perfectamente escondida bajo su mascara de suficiencia y frialdad, pero una parte de él sufre al pensar que tal vez continuo comportándose como un bastardo con ella y finalmente Bulma se dio por vencida, se alejó de él, ni siquiera desea hablar de él, lo que significa que realmente debido haber sido malo.

- Con todo respeto señor, dudo que realmente sea el cabrón que se empeña a mostrar al resto del mundo

Vegeta vio negro, tomo al joven del cuello con fuerza deseoso de apretarlo hasta deshacerse de quien osaba hablarle de esa manera, cuando observo a su hijo sostener una mirada sin miedo dudo por un segundo.

- El que seas mi heredero no te da derecho a dirigirte a mi de esa manera, soy el príncipe de todos los saiyans y como tal, debes dirigirte a mi con respeto

- Ese soy yo – respondió orgulloso, perdiendo todo tono afable, ahora si sonaba como Vegeta, arrogante – tu eres su rey, como tu hijo me corresponde el título de príncipe

- De una raza extinta – soltó su cuello pero sostuvo su mirada, en su vida había estado tan orgulloso de alguien – pero al final somos de sangre real

- Quedamos cuatro saiyans, no estamos extintos

- Pero ya no somos puros

- Tal vez no… pero creo que la sangre terrícola de mi madre si algo hizo fue mejorarme, no me hizo débil como cualquiera podría suponer, alcance el nivel de legendario como tu lo llamas antes de mi pubertad

- Que es lo que deseas saber…

- Todo, cuales son nuestras costumbres, soy un terrícola pero también un saiyan, y deseo saber de donde vengo, nadie puede contestarme eso mas que tu

- Por un momento pensé que querías hablar sobre tu madre y yo

- Algún día tu o ella decidirán que es momento que sepa como fue que terminaron juntos, pero ahora no es momento – sabe que le esta diciendo lo que Vegeta desea escuchar, que en fondo eso es precisamente de lo que desea hablar – regresare al futuro y quiero saber de que estoy orgulloso

- Realmente estas orgulloso de tu herencia alienígena aun cuando no sabes nada sobre ella, tal vez lo que te platique no sea del todo placentero, no somos una raza pacifica, todo lo contrario

- Me arriesgaré

Le hablo sobre todo lo que recordaba sobre su planeta natal, lo parecido y al mismo tiempo diferente que es de la tierra, sus primeros entrenamientos con su padre, la tecnología de la que eran capaces sus científicos, el como sus padres se empeñaron en no solamente hacerlo más fuerte sino también más inteligente, le conto sobre las leyendas de los poderosos super-saiyans, las costumbres de celebrar a los caídos, inclusive de los rituales de apareamiento.

- Si mamá se entera que estas hablándome de sexo te cortara las bolas

- La onna no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr esa hazaña – el comentario le hizo gracia, el joven es ocurrente, será un estupendo compañero de batalla en un futuro

- Tal vez no sea poderosa, pero es bastante inteligente y paciente

- Extremadamente vengativa

- Deseas saber algo más – por primera vez desde que comenzaron con su platica lo ve dudar – vamos no tenemos todo el día

- Puedes decir que no, pero me gustaría saber sobre tu vida con Freezer, mama suele decir que ese tiempo de tu vida explica en gran medida quien eres

- Siempre he dicho que la onna tiene la boca demasiado floja

- Podemos hablar de algo más si así lo deseas

- Asesino a mi madre frente a mis ojos, no sin antes sobajarla y hacerla pasar por algo que ninguna mujer debería vivir jamás, apenas estaba haciéndome a la idea de que ella ya no estaba en mi vida cuando tu abuelo tuvo la brillante idea de ofrecerme como tributo para evitar represalias en contra de toda nuestra especie, básicamente para salvar su arrugado trasero

- Así como así te entrego

- Si, supongo que ser rey no era fácil, puso en una balanza su hijo y todos sus súbditos, y perdí, no te hablare sobre todo lo que viví con ese bastardo lagarto, pero no fue nada agradable, después de algunos meses me rompió, deje mis sueños de grandeza y me hice a la idea de que ahora era un asesino a sueldo, un mercenario cualquiera

- Mamá dice que realmente no estas orgulloso de lo que hiciste durante ese tiempo

- Para serte del todo sincero tiene algo de razón – el chico sonríe – si me entero que le dices que estoy de acuerdo con una de sus locas teorías, ni las esferas del dragón podrán ayudarte, entendido

- Si señor, a ninguna de mis madres les diré lo que platiquemos aquí, yo solamente quiero saber algo sobre ti, conocerte

- Estoy orgulloso de lo que logre como guerrero, de la fama y respeto que alcance gracias a mi poder y esfuerzo, pero me avergüenza no haberme rebelado más, de haber destruido a seres más débiles que yo, sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse – durante unos segundos fija su mirada al horizonte tratando de recordar – de nada sirve una batalla si no representa un reto, no hay honor en vencer cuando la pelea no es justa, la diferencia entre un guerrero y un tirano es exactamente esa

Pudo sentir la mirada rara de su hijo, esa mezcla de tristeza y admiración, sabe que no puede hablarle de todo lo que hizo durante su tiempo con Freezer, todavía es demasiado joven e impresionable, tal vez algún día pueda comprenderlo.

- Pero nunca te diste realmente por vencido, siempre pensaste en derrocarlo

- No, pero tenía que ganar tiempo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrocarlo, así que me trague mi orgullo, hice lo que se me ordeno para ganar tiempo, aún con los tarados de Nappa y Radditz a mi lado no era posible, ahí fue cuando Radditz tuvo la brillante idea de buscar a su hermano

- Goku

- Exacto el idiota de Kakaroto, de haber sabido que buscar a ese débil mental me traería tantos problemas, lo hubiera pensado dos veces, solamente algo bueno salió de esa mala idea – su hijo sonríe pues sabe a que se refiere pero prefiere no externar sus pensamientos, y Vegeta lo admira por ello – todo lo que sucedió en Namek te lo puede platicar tu madre.

- Como te dije no es un tema que le guste tocar, su vida no fue nada sencilla y recordar mejores tiempos no lo hace más fácil

- Si se refiere a Namek como mejores tiempos, debe estar hasta el cuello de mierda

- Ver a todos tus amigos morir uno a uno y no tener las esferas del dragón para revivirlos no debió ser un día en el parque, encima tuvo que continuar con el entrenamiento de un saiyan cabeza dura después de la muerte de Gohan

- El mestizo fue tu sensei

- Si… después de su muerte, mama tomo esa responsabilidad lo mejor que pudo, utilizo los videos de tus sesiones en la cámara de gravedad

- Supongo que ya no le gritare por filmarme, odio tener que darle la razón

- Gohan siempre me dijo que su dinámica era algo especial, pero a pesar de los gritos y los sombrerazos, se podía ver que lo que ambos sentían por el otro

- Eso dijo el enano chillón

- Bueno en el futuro no es nada enano, y solamente lo vi llorar en dos ocasiones, mama dijo que fueron tres

- Creme cuando lo conocí era un enano llorón, un bebito de mamá… me alegra ver que al fin se corto el cordón umbilical con la arpía de su madre

- Cuando tu padre muere y tu madre tiene que esconderse uno tiende a madurar demasiado rápido

- Eso fue lo que te sucedió

- Yo tenía dos años cuando moriste, así que realmente no la recuerdo, pero sé muy bien que una parte de mama murió contigo, Gohan me contó en una ocasión que moriste en sus brazos, soportaste lo suficiente para regresar a ella

- Yo pensé que…

- La habías dejado, de cierta manera lo hiciste, después de eso no volvió a ser la misma, eso me hizo crecer y cuando mi maestro murió deje de ser un niño

- Jure que no dejaría que tuvieras un futuro parecido al mio

- Hiciste todo lo posible, al menos eso me dijo

- Gohan… creo que me costará algo de trabajo hacerme a la idea de que ese joven tuvo algo que ver con tu educación, y que no hizo tan mal trabajo

- Él te admiraba – Vegeta levanta una ceja en señal de duda – aunque lo dudes, siempre hablo muy bien de ti, que tu carácter era de los cien mil demonios pero que eras un excelente guerrero, muy poderoso y valiente, el mejor estratega que ha conocido, realmente estaba orgulloso de haber peleado a tu lado

- Vaya deje de ser una mierda, la onna debe estar muy orgullosa – aunque su tono es sarcástico, una parte de él realmente se alivia de saber que le dio una oportunidad a su relación con Bulma

- Jamás le llamas por su nombre

- No

- Alguna vez la amaste

- Creo que dejamos muy en claro que no íbamos a hablar sobre ese tema

- Pero…

- Dije que no y esa es mi última palabra

No sabe por que no tuvo el valor de contarle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos por la onna del cabello azul, la que desde el primer día lo ha sacado de quicio como nadie pero también lo ha hecho sentir en paz como nunca en su vida; como explicarle a su hijo que la razón por la cual la llamaba así es por que precisamente eso era Bulma, su mujer… su pareja de por vida, quien en otra vida pudo haber sido nombrada reina de su pueblo, sin siquiera ser parte de su especie.

Durante sus entrenamientos en la segunda estrella a la derecha lo medito todos los días, pero cuando sintió el dolor de la loca humana cuando dio a luz a su crio, ahí fue cuando no pudo seguir mintiéndose… la unión con la mujer era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla, no solamente follaron como locos durante todo ese tiempo, sutilmente fue tocando otras fibras mucho más profundas, él no cree en sentimientos pero cuando esta con ella, no tiene ese peso muerto en su pecho, hasta cierto punto esta en paz con él y el universo.

Su gente lograba conexiones realmente fuertes entre parejas, una vez que se escogía a una hembra era de por vida, no hacían promesas o firmaban papeles como los humanos, era algo mucho más fuerte, en algunas raras ocasiones inclusive su compromiso era mucho más fuerte, ofrecían su vida misma.

Eso fue lo que sin proponerlo había logrado con la onna, quien diría que la ruidosa vulgar mujer de cabello azul pudiera tener la fuerza, algo muy importante para su pueblo, para hacerlo sentirse atraído por ella; si bien era uno de los seres más débiles que había conocido su fuerza va más allá de la física, su espíritu no puede ser derrotado, ni siquiera por él que solía tratarla como basura. Ella supo leer entre líneas, darse cuenta que su actitud de cabrón no es más que una elaborada fachada, una pared de piedra que construyo para evitar que lo vivido bajo el yugo de Freezer terminará por volverlo loco.

Así que ahora no solamente esta en espera de la resucitación de su hijo, sino que la mujer llegue, tal vez ahora si se haya ganado el derecho a estar en paz, tal vez después de todo su vida sea algo más que una interminable lista de momentos decepcionantes.

Ya no es más el príncipe de una de las razas más poderosas del universo, tampoco un mercenario que va por el universo condenando a razas enteras a la extinción o la esclavitud, probablemente jamás sea más fuerte que el imbécil de Kakaroto… y seguramente no será un padre de familia amoroso como el padre de la onna, pero ya no será más ese ser ficticio que lo ha ayudado a sobrevivir, por primera vez puede ser él mismo y tendrá toda su vida, así como todo el apoyo de su familia, para intentar averiguar quien es en realidad.


	12. Chapter 12 Otro Futuro

**El Otro Futuro **

_Este es el capítulo final de mi historia, mil gracias x aquellos que la siguieron y alimentaron mi musa con sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo no sea confuso, son los recuerdos de la misma mujer con dos vidas diferentes. _

Está de pie en el jardín de su casa familiar, lleva ya varios minutos observando el vacío que dejo la máquina del tiempo de su hijo del futuro, aun cuando sostiene en sus brazos a la versión de su propio tiempo no es nada fácil superar el hecho de que probablemente no vuelva a ver jamás a Mirai Trunks… es algo confuso, pero de cierta manera no logra verlos como dos versiones de una sola persona, sino como dos seres independientes, como si fuera madre de dos Trunks.

Ama a los dos por igual; al bebe por las miles de posibilidades que una vida en paz sin tener que esconderse le puede ofrecer, la versión Mirai por la certeza de que a pesar de todo será una persona de bien, que absolutamente nada podrá cambiar su hermosa alma, gentil y valiente. Ambos son perfectos aunque realmente diferentes.

Le costó realmente trabajo dejar ir a su adolescente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocerlo, pero los escasos días que pasaron juntos la hicieron muy feliz… se felicitó a si misma por educar a un joven tan caballeroso, valiente y divertido, la perfecta combinación de lo mejor del idiota de su padre y ella misma, fuerte de carácter pero sin el orgullo tonto de sus progenitores. Ni siquiera se pudo despedir de él con palabras, lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró, deseo tanto pedirle que se quedara con ellos, pero no podía hacerse eso a si misma; su versión del futuro alterno no tiene nada más que su hijo, ella perdió todo… menos al valiente joven y su esperanza a prueba de balas, como podría quitarle lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí abrazados no lo sabe, cuando al fin logro hacerse a la idea de separarse de él, le sonrió y acaricio su rostro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo ir, sus padres se despidieron del joven, al final ella permaneció de pie con su bebe en brazos y lo vio desaparecer.

- Bien pequeño, es hora de tu baño y después a la cama – le dice al bebe en sus brazos, quien en respuesta le regala una gran sonrisa

Cuando gira para dirigirse al cuarto del bebe, el antiguo cuarto de Vegeta, lo puede ver de pie en la cúpula del edificio principal del complejo, tiene una posición muy similar a la suya unos minutos atrás, observando el vacío con detenimiento, como siempre tiene los brazos cruzados, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones no luce molesto, sino más bien concentrado, si no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que él también extrañara a la versión adolescente de su hijo.

Decide mejor no interrumpirlo, ha aprendido a darle su espacio y no molestarlo con miradas curiosas, así que sin poder evitarlo le dedica otra mirada amorosa, aquellas que odia tanto se le escapen, y continua su camino; durante el baño de Trunks no pudo quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas dos semanas, cuando su hijo adolescente entro a su vida por un breve instante y el hombre al que ama con todas sus fuerzas irrumpió de nuevo en su mediamente apacible existencia.

Su bebe es sumamente inteligente pues al parecer entendió que su madre necesita tiempo para pensar así que no tarda nada en quedarse dormido, Bulma hace lo que siempre suele hacer cuando necesita pensar… llenar su tina y consentirse con un delicioso baño con sales aromáticas, su muy particular versión de un diván de terapeuta..

No puede quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Vegeta, observando el horizonte con su rostro libre del ceño molesto que siempre tiene, uno inclusive podría pensar que lucía triste, pero con el saiyan nunca se sabe.

Después de la manera tan fría con que los recibió cuando los cuatro al fin se reunieron después del torneo de Cell; jamás pudo imaginar que volvería a casa y haría una mega rabieta del tamaño del mundo al darse cuenta que su habitación ya no era de él, el muy bruto no entendió que Bulma decidió convertirla en el cuarto del bebe, por que supuso que él se mudaría con ella a su habitación, que al fin serían una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra; y mucho menos hubiera pensado que el orgulloso simio fuera a despedir a su manera a su crio del futuro… no cuando un tempano de hielo hubiera sido más amoroso que él.

Siguió a regañadientes el consejo de su madre y se arregló para recibirlos, nada exagerado pues Vegeta desprecia que esconda su belleza natural, alguna vez se lo dijo mientras tenían relaciones – "no entiendo porque te ocultas tras esa pintura, tu no la necesitas, eres hermosa así cuando no usas nada en tu rostro" - debió haber sido una ocasión que se golpeó la cabeza un poco más duro que de costumbre como para confesar algo así; utilizo un vestido de verano blanco con grandes flores rojas, sandalias y su cabello suelto, arreglo a su pequeño, beso a su madre y decidió luchar por última vez por su familia.

Sus amigos la recibieron con fuertes abrazos, peleándose por ser el siguiente en cargar al pequeño Trunks, ahí fue cuando lo vio en la parte más remota del templo, recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados, viendo todo con esa eterna mueca de asco. Bulma sonrió tímidamente, luchando contra las ganas que tenía de correr a sus brazos y besarlo con fuerza, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron Vegeta desvió la mirada, maldito orgullo de mierda.

Una parte de ella quiso tanto plantarse frente a él y quitarle ese odioso gesto de su rostro de un bofetón, la otra quiso cavar un hoyo y meterse dentro hasta que dejara de sentirse como la mujer más idiota y miserable del universo – "como puedes seguir esperando que todo sea diferente, es un cabrón métetelo en la cabeza de una vez por todas" – se dijo a misma, tratando de fingir que nada sucedía, debe ser una terrible actriz porque Krillin de inmediato la tomo de la mano y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, una que gritaba no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotros, jamás ha entendido como el atolondrado guerrero podía ser tan sensible.

Ella le devolvió el gesto y agradeció a Kami por sus amigos, si él no los quería en su vida era su maldito problema, ni Bulma ni su hijo lo necesitan, ella es más que suficiente y capaz de criar a un hijo sin su padre, de hecho lo hizo en una realidad alterna y como lo demostró su hijo adolescente del futuro, hizo un excelente trabajo sola; si Vegeta no quiere el puesto, su hijo tendrá varios padres postizos, unos amorosos abuelos, dos tías tan locas como consentidoras, unos fabulosos primos… que más podría desear en la vida – "que él quisiera formar parte de ella" – no podía mentirse a si misma, jamás había deseado tanto algo antes.

Pero como siempre su madre tuvo la razón, cuando las esferas trajeron de vuelta a Trunks olvido todo, al verlo aparecer corrió a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo, amorosamente acaricio su rostro como buscando heridas, disfrutando de la adoración que podía ver en los ojos de su hijo, realmente la adora, tanto como a su versión futura, eso puede ver en los ojos de Mirai Trunks, esa misma mirada que alguna vez pudo ver en los ojos de su padre.

- Te ves muy guapo con el cabello así de largo, no lo cortes… las chicas de tu tiempo se pelearan por una cita contigo – dijo para romper un poco el silencio y tratar de enmendar el hecho de hizo algo que a ningún adolescente le gusta hacer con sus padres, demostraciones de afecto en publico

- Me lo puedes poner por escrito, tu versión futura seguramente me espera con un par de tijeras para cortarlo – respondió sonriente, el verlo tan vivo la hizo sentir aún más el dolor de haberlo perdido, aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – dijo por lo bajo Bulma, mientras observaba a su "pequeño", podría tener 80, pero siempre sería eso para ella, su pequeño

- ¿Que?

- Morir, no creo poder soportarlo de nuevo

Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez – lo observo con dulzura – lo juro

- Eso espero, no hagas que te reviva solamente para darte una tunda por desobedecerme

- Vamos madre, no serías capaz

- Yo que tú no tentaba a la suerte – la voz de Yamcha la hace sonreír – es capaz de eso y de más, creme tengo años de conocerla

- Y de tenerle algo de miedo – Krillin completa – tu madre es atemorizante si se lo propone

Trunks volvió abrazarla con fuerza y ella se dejó querer… si su hijo del futuro es increíble, a pesar de ser poderoso y extremadamente guapo, es dulce y amoroso, en realidad la perfecta combinación de Vegeta y ella.

"La perfecta combinación de ambos" – suspira mientras cierra los ojos para recordar a su no tan pequeño hijo – "físicamente es todo Vegeta, tiene hasta sus mismo gestos y ademanes, lo único que saco de mi fueron sus ojos, pues el color de su cabello es el mismo de mi padre"

Su hijo es guapo de eso no hay la menor duda, pero como no podría serlo cuando su padre es el hombre más atractivo del universo y su madre una belleza legendaria en la tierra, pero además es valiente y fiel, decidido, con una determinación a prueba de fuego, como la de su padre que no fue destruida por más que el maldito lagarto lo intento.

Del techo del laboratorio Vegeta observa con atención la habitación de la Onna, tiene la luz prendida así que todavía esta despierta, ha querido discutir algunos asuntos con ella pero su hijo del futuro lo había evitado, ella estuvo todo el tiempo con Mirai Trunks hablando de cientos de cosas banales, sin embargo jamás le escucho preguntarle sobre su vida con su padre, el joven fue educado de una muy buena manera.

Sabe que no se ha comportado de la mejor manera desde que se reunieron después del Torneo de Cell, pero como reaccionar a lo que sintió cuando vio a los tres juntos, a salvo y felices, desde que ella llego luciendo más hermosa que nunca con su crio en brazos sonriendo lucho para no arrancarla de los brazos de sus amigos, y mostrarle sus sentimientos sin importarle los idiotas de los guerreros de tercera que su onna parece no querer cortar de su vida.

Por primera vez en su vida es libre, no es un esclavo con una misión nueva, con órdenes de acabar con razas enteras, no es un guerrero buscando la inmortalidad y su venganza, tampoco un busca bullas que prometió ayudar a una bola de tarados a defenderse de unos androides que prometían un reto… no ahora es un saiyan con su futuro delante de él, y por primera vez en su vida está confundido, no sabe qué rumbo tomar.

En verdad no sabe a ciencia cierta que hacer ahora con él, no hay enemigos que vencer, el idiota de Goku decidió permanecer muerto y ahora no tiene a nadie que desee vencer, al menos no en la bola de lodo que ella llama hogar, si quiere retos nuevos tendría que buscarlos en los confines del universo pero eso significaría tener que dejarlos y no está seguro de desear hacerlo.

Vuela para entrar por la ventana, al menos Bulma todavía lo desea de amante, pues la mantiene abierta como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaban juntos. No está en la cama leyendo como pensó encontrarla – "no debe estar en la bañera, el crio del futuro se fue y ella debe estar contrariada" – abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y ahí esta ella con los ojos cerrados, una parte de él se asusta de conocerla tan bien.

- Al menos hicimos algo bien juntos – dice la mujer del cabello azul en voz alta como para si misma

- Si te refieres al crio, tienes toda la razón

- Vegeta – él esta solamente de pie observándola recargado en la pared cruzando los brazos – que demonios haces aquí

- Ver como pierdes minutos preciosos de tu tiempo arrugándote como pasa

- Para mí esto es relajante, así que si lo que deseas es pelear te puedes ir por donde viniste porque no tengo humor para ello

- No vine a pelear, para serte sincero no tengo ni la más jodida idea de que carajos hago aquí

**Mirai Bulma **

- Me di cuenta que me amaba cuando regreso del espacio para cumplir su palabra de ayudarnos contra los androides

La mujer responde sin siquiera pensarlo la pregunta de su joven hijo, mientras se sienta frente a él en el jardín de su hogar, es la primera vez en años que hace eso… simplemente sentarse en el pasto del jardín donde paso tantos momentos felices en su vida, así como uno de los más difíciles que tuvo que sobrevivir, el disfrutar del verdor de antaño y de los rayos del sol de un hermoso atardecer como en los viejos tiempos cuando solía observar las estrellas imaginándolo a él entrenando sin parar para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos, al fin puede volver a hacer eso sin miedo de que los androides la encuentren.

- Pero no hizo nada cuando derribaron tu nave, se quedó ahí sin siquiera inmutarse, si yo no hubiera reaccionado, todo sería diferente… sería una mierda mucho más grande de la que es nuestro mundo

- Trunks, lenguaje – algunas veces le duele ver a su hijo, le recuerda tanto al hombre de su vida, sobre todo cuando hace comentarios rudos e insolentes como su padre, sus ojos se endurecen casi tanto como los de Vegeta

- Mamá, en el tiempo que estuve con él no pude darme cuenta porqué lo amas tanto, porque guardarle luto tanto tiempo a alguien como él – Trunks no logra entender como su madre, siendo tan hermosa como en su juventud a pesar de que luce unos años mayor de la edad que realmente, Bulma Briefs sigue siendo una belleza – es un excelente guerrero, pero como ser humano es una basura, vaya ni siquiera creo que alguien tan egoísta y frío como el califique como ser humano

- TRUNKS… jamás he permitido que nadie se exprese de esa manera de Vegeta, tu menos que nadie, tal vez sea una persona difícil

- Difícil? Es un egocéntrico que solamente piensa en él, en su poder, en buscar pelea y partirle la cara a Goku, mientras le patea las bolas al resto de la humanidad, es la persona con la peor personalidad en el universo

- Esa es una gran parte de tu padre, pero no la única

- Pase un año en el cuarto del tiempo con él, y por más que lo intente nunca hizo un comentario amable sobre ti, mucho menos una gran declaración de amor – el joven pasa una de sus manos entre su cabello violeta – solamente me observaba como si estuviera loco, gruñía y se daba la vuelta, la única conversación más o menos civilizada que tuvimos fue cuando hablamos sobre él

- Las palabras no eran precisamente el fuerte de tu padre, jamás me hablo sobre sus sentimientos, la única promesa que me hizo fue mientras estuviéramos juntos no habría nadie más

- Eso no significa que fuera fiel por convicción o amor, solamente que sabía que no había otro ser en el universo capaz de aguantarlo

- Es muy probable, pero también sé que aunque jamás prometió nada siempre me dio todo, muy a su manera… las pocas muestras de cariño que me dio para él eran logros impresionantes, no hizo nada en esa ocasión porque sabía que alguien más nos iba a salvar, que él no tendría que mover un musculo y mostrarles a todos su gran secreto

- ¿Qué le importamos?

- Que a pesar de todo Freezer no le quito su corazón o su alma, que era capaz de sentir algo más que odio, que a pesar de todas sus defensas se enamoró de una terrícola bocona y procreo con ella al ser más importante de su vida… tu amor, Vegeta estaba tan orgulloso de ti

- Pero mamá, tu merecías mucho más que eso

- Yo quería mucho más que eso, pero no cambiaría esos años que tuvimos juntos por nada del mundo

- En verdad fueron tan buenos

- No fueron aburridos, nunca sabía que esperar de tu padre, seguramente era bipolar siempre cambiando de opinión, frente a los demás peleábamos todo el tiempo

- Me pude dar cuenta, sus gritos se podían escuchar a kilómetros, todos los demás huían cuando comenzaban a discutir

- Pero cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerraba todo era diferente, rara vez pronunciábamos una palabra, pero la forma en que me tocaba decía mucho más que cualquier soneto cursi que pudiera recitarme o la más grande y ridícula declaración de amor

- El sexo era bueno, lo entiendo pero…

- El sexo era increíble, fuera de este mundo, tu padre es el mejor amante del universo

- ¡Mamá! – el joven se sonroja, el imaginar a sus padres juntos es más de lo que puede soportar – no es necesario que me relates sus historias porno

- Tu abriste esa puerta, no te asustes de los esqueletos que podrían esperarte detrás de ella, además ya es hora que aprendas sobre sexo

- Se lo suficiente

- Las revistas sucias de Krillin que te heredo Gohan no es educación sexual

- Tampoco el imaginarlos haciéndolo, además padre me hablo sobre los rituales de apareamiento de nuestra raza, fue bastante grafico

- No imagino a Vegeta tratando de explicarte sobre el sexo

- fue algo surrealista

- Bueno regresemos al lado rosa del relato, amor – sonríe con dulzura mientras lo observa con detenimiento, a veces su hijo la ve con la misma adoración que Vegeta cuando estaban juntos, ese mismo brillo de esperanza y tranquilidad – tu padre creció como un esclavo que tuvo que aprender a asesinar

- Eso no significa que no haya aprendido a disfrutar la carnicería

- Yamcha me dijo lo mismo hace tantos años, y ambos tienen razón… después de tanto tiempo haciéndolo, él aprendido a disfrutarlo, se convirtió en un asesino y cada vida que tomo fue un deleite pero jamás vivió algo diferente, sus opciones siempre se redujeron a matar o morir

Bulma levanta la vista al cielo y puede ver la primera estrella, la segunda a la derecha, en la que imaginaba a Vegeta entrenar cuando partió de la tierra y la dejo embarazada, dudosa de sus sentimientos, aún después de tantos años de su partida, una simple estrella la pone al borde de las lágrimas.

Trunks ha visto esa actitud de su madre a la distancia, siempre escondida entre los escombros de su laboratorio, absorta en observar detenidamente una estrella, para después romper en llanto.

- Mama – ella voltea a verle con lágrimas en los ojos – lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal

- Recordar a tu padre jamás me hace sentir mal, tú y los recuerdos de lo que viví con tu padre me hicieron sobrevivir los últimos años

- Entonces el cómo te tocaba era lo que te hacía sentir que realmente te amaba

- Era todo, nadie fue cariñoso con él, así que el que Vegeta fuera capaz de serlo es todo un milagro

- Cariñoso, el príncipe de los cretinos

- Aunque no lo creas, la forma en que me veía y como me besaba, el dormir abrazados. El saber que mi cercanía lograba calmar sus pesadillas, lo ayudaba a estar en paz.

- Porque no decirme nada cuando pregunte

- Es egoísta, esos recuerdos son nuestros y de nadie más, compartirlos sería como restarles importancia… cuando los androides comenzaron a matar a todos nuestros amigos, tu padre solamente salía de casa cuando consideraba que era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a las hojalatas

- En la otra realidad jamás salía de la cámara de gravedad

- En la nuestra esa cámara ya no existe, solía entrenar en casa donde pudiéramos estar nosotros, no apartaba su vista de su familia, incluido Gohan

- el hijo de su enemigo

- A quien aprendió a estimar y querer como si fuera su hijo, estaba tan orgulloso de él y confiaba de tal manera en Gohan que le encargo a lo más importante de su vida, su familia

- A nosotros, le pidió que nos cuidará a nosotros

- En su lecho de muerte, le pidió que no permitiera que crecieras como él, que no fallará como su padre que permitió que viviera bajo el yugo de Freezer

- Si me comento que lo entregaron como tributo para lograr una alianza

- Su padre se dio por vencido… pero Vegeta dio la vida por nosotros – su hijo es ahora quien tiene una infinita tristeza en su mirada – antes de morir me dijo que había salvado su alma al amarlo, que no importando nada me habría encontrado… sus últimas palabras fueron mi vida por ti, mi alma es tuya y siempre lo será

- Te amaba

- Como vez, las palabras no eran el fuerte de tu padre pero cuando las utilizaba eran las adecuadas para transmitir sus sentimientos

- ¿La estrella?

- Es nuestro mundo de nunca jamás, ahí es donde alcanzo su legado al pensar en nuestra seguridad cuando sintió el dolor y felicidad de tu nacimiento, es en donde me espera cuando sea mi momento de partir de esta vida

Ambos voltean a ver la estrella, sentados en el césped, recargados en sus codos… pensando en el guerrero que ella conoció mejor que nadie más en el universo, y que Trunks no había tenido la oportunidad de realmente ver más allá de su dura fachada, pero al verlo a través de los ojos de su madre siente pena de no haberla tenido.

**Bulma y Vegeta **

- No vine a pelear, para serte sincero no tengo ni la más jodida idea de que carajos hago aquí

- Lo vas a extrañar, no es así

Él la observa y sonríe de esa manera que ella tanto ama, una sonrisa llena de auto-suficiencia, claro que ella está hablando del crío del futuro, no del idiota de Kakarotto.

- Lo suficiente, se había convertido en un buen compañero de entrenamiento y ahora tendré que esperar algunas años para que el mocoso pueda alcanzar su potencial

- ¿Te iras hasta que eso suceda? – pregunta con miedo, mientras recarga sus brazos en la bañera y lo observa con atención

- No tengo a donde ir, así que porque tendría que irme

- Me has amenazado con irte desde el primer día en que pisaste el planeta, ahora eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar el lugar de Freezer

- Jamás me rebajaría a ser un tirano como ese saco de mierda

- Entonces deseas quedarte en el planeta

- Claro que lo deseo, mi crio necesita alguien que lo entrene, no puedo depender en que el bufón de tercera clase que llamas amigo lo haga por mí, lo volverá en una niña llorona

- Entreno a Gohan, y el salió bastante bien

- Disculpa, pero el niñato fue entrenado por Picolo, él hizo un buen trabajo, no el tonto de tu amigo

- Como digas…

Bulma está cansada, no tiene deseos de discutir, lo único que quiere es dormir, olvidar que al día siguiente tendrá que decidir qué hacer con su vida, así que desea dar por terminada la conversación, ya podrán morderse la cara al día siguiente mientras ponen las reglas en su no relación.

- Podrías salir de la bañera para hablar como gente civilizada – ella lo observa en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos

- Te hago sentir incomodo - pregunta sin poder evitar hacerlo de una manera coqueta

- Tu desnudez siempre me ha hecho sentir incomodo - responde con franqueza - te espero en tu habitación y espero que utilices algo más que una bata

Cómo siempre Vegeta la saca de balance, no tiene ni idea de que desea hablar, pero debe ser serio para no desear tenerla luciendo sexy, si el príncipe de todos los saiyans tiene una debilidad, esa sin duda son sus curvas y largas piernas, sabe perfectamente que Vegeta no puede controlarse cuando la tiene cerca.

Decide utilizar una T-shirt de hombre que perteneció a él y unos pantalones de franela, no luce sensual pero él le pidió que se cubriera, así que no quiere pelear con Vegeta por algo tan idiota como su vestimenta, ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para discutir como en los viejos tiempos, ahora solamente desea poner las reglas con las cuales regirán su vida futura, como padres, compañeros de casa o amantes, sea lo que Vegeta decida que serán.

- Estoy lista – Vegeta está en el balcón concentrado mientras observa el cielo – de que deseas hablar – él no responde, así que se para junto a él y fija su vista en el horizonte, en su estrella para ser más específica - es una noche hermosa, desde aquí puedo ver nuestra estrella

- De que hablas mujer

- Cuando te fuiste a entrenar al espacio, solía fantasear que tú estabas en ese estrella – la señala con su delicado dedo – todas la noches salía a darte las buenas noches

- Me extrañaste cuando me fui

- Siempre lo hago cuando no estas a mi lado

- Extrañaste a un asesino sin escrúpulos, que te dejo embaraza sin mirar atrás – ella lo ve fijamente, pero el continua con la vista en la inmensidad del cielo – ni siquiera alguien con tantos sueños e ilusiones rosas podría extrañar a un ser como ese, alguien que no importando lo que haga jamás podrá limpiar la sangre de sus manos

- Ya hemos hablado del asunto, esa parte de tu vida murió cuando el lagarto te asesino en Namek, cuando las esferas te revivieron, trajeron a alguien muy diferente, yo los conocía a ambos y no eres nada como el hombre que me aterrorizo en Namek

- En verdad lo piensas, que ya no soy el psicópata que destruyo planetas enteros y extinguió razas, realmente crees que podría jugar a ser un padre de familia

- No… jamás serás como mi amado Goku, pero eres mucho mejor que él – Vegeta va a decir algo pero Bulma no se lo permite – déjame terminar, a pesar de todo tu jamás nos has dejado solos por tu deseo de pelear, no escogiste permanecer muerto como él, tu siempre regresas a nosotros, sé que a tu manera te importamos y lo demuestras

- Si me importan, pero jamás seré como tu padre

- Lo acepto

- O como el idiota de Goku

- Perfecto

- No moriré de amor, no habrán declaraciones de sentimientos absurdos, ni dejare que me mangonees como al débil de tu ex-pareja o al calvo enano que la lata rubia trata con la punta del pie

- Jamás he deseado eso

- Gritare y me comportare como un cretino, no dejare de decir que tu madre es una tonta, aunque realmente no lo crea,

- Ella y yo sabemos lo que realmente piensas de ella, eso es lo importante

- no aprender a estimar a tus amigos

- ellos te odian, así que el sentimiento será mutuo

- no seré amoroso con el crio, seré un padre exigente, habrá momentos en que deseará ahogarme con una almohada durante mi sueño

- como cualquier adolescente normal

- estoy hablando en serio onna, entrenarlo es la manera en que demostrare mis sentimientos por él, así siempre ha sido con mi raza

- yo le daré cariño por los dos, tu enséñale a ser un guerrero fuerte y comprometido como su padre, alguien que jamás perderá la esperanza y el orgullo de quien es, que yo le enseñare a leer entre líneas lo mucho que lo quieres

- habrá días en que deseare con todas mis fuerzas huir, volver a ser el insensible asesino que formo parte de las fuerzas de Freezer, extrañare las batallas y romper cráneos

- siempre podrás buscar bullas y fingir entrenamientos con Picolo, estoy segura que con gusto te partirá la cara cuando lo desees

- como si el verde pudiera tocarme, pero tienes razón es el único que podría representar un reto

- Él y Gohan

- Cuando llegue su momento buscare al enano llorón y entrenare con él, necesita mano dura, pero regresando a nuestra discusión

- No es una discusión, es como decirlo… poner los puntos sobre las i's de nuestra relación

- te hare llorar

- yo te hare desear volver al espacio para evitar oír mis gritos y berrinches

- tal vez alguna vez lo haga, irme al espacio para no terminar ahorcándote

- siempre y cuando regreses a mí para hacerme sentir amada, para hacerme el amor todas las noches

- yo no hago el amor y tú lo sabes bien

- follarme, tener sexo, adorarme, como desees llamarlo, mientras estés ahí viéndome con esa mirada que es solamente mía

- soy tuyo si deseas tenerme - responde viendola fijamente a los ojos - no habrá nadie más mientras estemos juntos - completa recordando esa primera promesa que hizo cuando iniciaron todo esto

- yo he sido tuya desde el primer día en que pose mis ojos en ti, lo supe desde ese momento, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos

- mi vida por ti, mi alma es tuya y siempre lo será

No hubo necesidad de palabras, ahí con esa declaración Bulma Briefs supo que al fin después de tantas dificultades había encontrado a su príncipe azul, tal vez su compas moral no siempre apuntaba al norte, pero sabe que jamás en su vida encontrará a alguien como él… sabe que su vida siempre estuvo destinada a encontrarlo, a ayudarle a encontrar algo de paz y encontrar su camino después de la mierda que tuvo que soportar por tantos años, posa con delicadeza y algo de miedo su pequeña mano sobre la de él, para cerrar el trato… no sería perfecto, pero para ella era más que suficiente.

Vegeta voltea a verla con esa sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos llenos de amor, la toma en sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza, la besa como en esa primera ocasión con miedo, pero lleno de deseo, uno que sabe que jamás dejará de sentir, pues podría recorrer el universo millones de veces y nunca encontraría a alguien como ella… siempre será el príncipe de una raza extinta, un asesino en masa, el segundo hombre más fuerte del universo, pero estando al lado de Bulma, su onna, nada de eso importaba, a su lado puede escribir un nuevo capítulo en su vida, y él va a tomar esa oportunidad.


End file.
